


Anax

by EJMoore



Category: Kylo Ren/Rey - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auction, Badass Rey, Dark Reylo, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Reylo Baby, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJMoore/pseuds/EJMoore
Summary: In a divided galaxy, Kylo Ren and Rey meet again but this time is different. Rey buys a very angry Kylo Ren at auction and things  get complicated between them. With an intergalactic war raging, can love flourish?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was brisk forcing Rey to wrap the black cape tighter around her body as she walked. Winters in Coruscant were always chilly and certainly were her least favorite season, so not for the first time she wondered why couldn't the climate be otherwise modified since it was artificial. Cursing inwardly she sped up wanting to end this ordeal once and for all. As the large glass building entered her vision, Rey spared a moment to admire the sophisticated facades of angled glass before recalling the atrocities that take place inside this architectural marvel.

Nothing betrayed the brutal torturing happening in the dungeons and the auctions just a few floors above. Everything inside was pristine and immaculate as Rey entered the huge building simply nodding at the droid behind the reception table before it spoke to her ''Hello! State your name and purpose please.''

Huffing she replied ''Rey of Jakku, I am here to take part in today's auction.'' her hurry was evident in her tone. She didn't want to spend a minute more there, just do what she came for and leave.

The droid took a moment and then focused its attention back at her ''Rey of Jakku admission confirmed. Please follow this class three droid to the assigned floor. Have a nice day.''

Another droid approached her ''Follow me please.''

Rey's gloomy mood only got worse as they entered the large elevator. Monotonous music was playing in the background while the gold plated humanoid beside her rambled about the auction giving useless details. When the elevator came to a halt the droid motioned to its exit and moved forward after her leading the way to a large marble corridor continuing with more info about this day's auction ''You are indeed lucky to participate in this auction. Only the best Force sensitive species are being auctioned today. As I mentioned before they were all captured a couple of days ago in the battle of Takodana which is located in the Mid Rim and...''

''I know where Takodana is. I was there in the battle.'' all the hours she spent meditating before coming here went out of the window just by spending a few minutes with this particularly talkative droid. Rey didn't need a reminder of this bloody battle. The once imposing Maz Kanata's castle was literally pulverized by the First Order and Rey along with her unit barely escaped, but not before taking captives. Those men were first medically examined and now about to be sold to the highest bidder. It was a usual thing here in Coruscant and served a specific purpose that Rey never approved, though this night she had to be here. 

When they reached a large door they halted and Rey closed her eyes inhaling deeply before reopening them with an long exhale. The old oak door stood tall towering over her as she reached out to grab the handle. Her face an indifferent mask, she pushed and finally entered the vast room narrowing her eyes when seeing all those women waiting. Most of them were in groups chatting cheerfully probably about the auction that was about to start. 

Rey took a moment to observe her surroundings. The walls were cream reminding her of the sand back in Jakku, while the floor was a dark walnut, well at least the non carpeted parts she could see, and a heavy woven burgundy carpet covering most of the uncomfortably large room. There were 4 rows and 4 columns of mahogany chairs with red cushions perfectly aligned in a way that every seated woman could see the stage. As she searched for a chair in order to distract her thoughts, she sensed a presence moving closer to her. Rey winced when the woman's Force signature became overwhelming and focused yet again on her breathing.

''Look who decided to honor us with her presence.''

Turning to face the Colonel, Rey reigned her displeasure as best as she could. ''Hello Korr.''

While she kept up the pretence, the fellow Colonel made no effort to hide the rivalry between the two women ''I have to endure your presence in the base every day, must you show up here as well? You never attend auctions.''

''The feelings are mutual Colonel Sella. Run along now, go find yourself a seat preferably far away from me.'' she couldn't hold her tongue back anymore.

Korr Sella though chose to ignore her words and walked closer narrowing her black eyes to slits ''You don't get to order me around anymore Rey, we share the same rank now in case you haven't noticed.'' her voice was low enough so as not to be heard but threatening as well. 

Seeing the auctioneer take her place in the grand platform, Rey took a step forward before slightly turning her head to Korr ''You are the one that hasn't noticed that I am the stronger one from the two of us and actually earned my rank, contrary to the way you became a Colonel. It was your mother who pulled some stings and helped, wasn't it?'' then winked at her and left to find a seat in the front row missing the way Korr's face contorted from anger.

When all the women in the room were seated, the auctioneer walked to the dais and gently tapped her molar microphone before speaking ''Hello ladies. I am very happy to have you all here today in this special auction.'' she was thrilled, Rey noticed, to be a part of it her smile and gleaming eyes proved it ''As you know, a great battle took place a few days ago in Takodana. Our brave soldiers fought unselfishly and not only won but brought back many prisoners. They brought back men that served the First Order and pledged their allegiance to their Supreme Leader Snoke but now they are at our mercy.'' her words were meant to inspire passion but the only feeling Rey had right now was disgust. ''As always, every single man we bring you is completely healthy and ready for every purpose you desire. Most of them are Force sensitive but the Force in them is restricted with special bindings in their hands. Let's start!''

The vast room erupted in applause as the auctioneer stood at the end of the auction block allowing a droid to move forward dragging a slouching black man by the arm. ''Starting tonight with lot #01. His name is FN -2187 or as he calls himself Finn. He was a Stormtrooper of the First Order and very skilled in combat, although not strong willed. It will be easy to break this one.'' her last words caused laughter to erupt before she continued.

''The starting price for lot #01 is 4,000 Republic Dataries. Let's hear your bids.'' the auctioneer proclaimed smiling.

Rey chose to ignore the plethora of voices placing bid after bid and focused on the man in front of her. His shoulders were still hunched and his gaze was trained at the floor. The clothes he wore were certainly given to him by the hosts of the auction and looked odd on him. Despite looking down, Rey noticed the traces his tears left in his cheeks and pitied him. Cuffs were keeping his hands together in front of his abdomen and she could tell they were tight. His future in Coruscant was dim as was every other male's that left that building tonight. 

Years ago before she was born, the peace in their galaxy was disrupted when the Galactic Empire emerged and divided them all. Since then a perpetual war is raging with no hope of ever ending. When it all began it was the Empire against the Republic, but as years passed it became more specific. The First Order that emerged from the collapse of the Galactic Empire consists of only men while the New Republic is composed of women. The old feud between them took a turn and was now more brutal than ever. After a battle ended, every captive of the New Republic was taken to Coruscant which was the capital and was evaluated. If they were healthy, strong and their will could be easily bent, then they were cleaned and once prim and proper they were sold off at the auctions. After being bought, their purpose in their new home was different according to the buyer. Most women searched for the perfect companion, others for training partners while there was a large portion of women that bought men for breeding. 

That was the reason behind Rey's hate for the auctions. She never wished to have a child, not under these conditions. Buying the father of your child seemed an awful thing to do and had it not been for her friend Rose she would never be here. Rose Tico was one of the few women in the New Republic that were prisoners from the First Order and was given to Rey as a servant after a raid in Hays Minor, a planet in the Otomok system that was used from the First Order. Rey and Rose had formed an honest friendship over the years and she could hardly be described as Rey's servant any more. 

So when Rose tended Rey's wounds after the battle of Takodana she asked her friend a favor. To take part and ultimately buy an acquaintance of her from the auction, a man that had once helped her survive when Stormtroopers attempted to kill her. That man was Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren and an apprentice of the Supreme Leader of the First Order Snoke. Rey knew Kylo Ren well enough as they had engaged in a tense duel in the forest of Takodana days earlier. It was her accomplishment that he was now in Coruscant as a prisoner awaiting someone to bid on him.

Closing her eyes, Rey took a deep breath and focused on the present. When she opened them, the gold plated droid was dragging a sobbing Finn off the auction block before reappearing with a different man. It was the same procedure again and again until the droid brought forward a fierce looking man. Even the auctioneer understood that he was ready for anything and kept her distance from him.

There stood Kylo Ren, the mighty warrior, the bane of the New Republic's existence. He straightened his back proudly, glaring at the crowd unsmiling as if daring anyone to look at him. Rey had only seconds to watch him closely before focusing back and stay alert ready to bid. Tall, hard and rugged, Kylo Ren was definitely a broad man. His hair, black and thick, were curly and long making her want to thread her fingers in its smoothness. Yes, Rey was positive his hair were velvety, ebony locks ideal to be grasped in the throes of passion. The left side of his cheek was marred by a nasty red scar Rey had given him when they fought. He was looking at her when she met his brown eyes, eyes full of anger and resentment. Brown against hazel, the aversion in his fixed gaze made her avert hers.

''This is lot #13. He is the finest specimen we offer you tonight. Tall reaching almost 1.90meters, excessively sturdy and very strong with the Force. You see those bindings in his wrists? I would recommend never removing them. His original name was Ben Solo, though his new identity is Kylo Ren. He led the fierce warriors known as Knights of Ren and is the apprentice of Snoke. Him being auctioned tonight is our greatest achievements. The starting price for lot #13 is 50.000 Republic Dataries given his importance.''

The auctioneer didn't even manage to finish her words and many hands were already raised. ''60.000.'' a very enthusiastic woman said and Rey recognized her from the airborne division. How could she even afford to buy him was beyond her.

''65.000.'' another overeager woman shouted shaking her hand frantically over her head.

What was wrong with those women? Why would anyone from the New Republic want to have Ren in their house? Didn't they realize he was extremely dangerous?

''100.000 Republic Dataries.'' Rey turned her head, recognizing that obnoxious voice, to see Korr's smirk plastered in her face. So that's why she was here after all. She wanted him. 

Rey raised her hand ''150.000 Republic Dataries.'' she watched as the other bidders looked at her and then at each other. It was difficult for many of them to bid for him any longer as that amount of money was quite large. 

''160.000'' Korr shot up from her chair, cheeks flushed a vexed expression on her face.

Rey thought for a second if it was worth wasting more money on him. Looking at the auction block she caught his eyes, silently assessing him. Feral was one word to describe him, extremely dangerous for sure but most certainly a challenge. And Rey loved challenges. As the auctioneer began raising the gavel, she raised her hand ''300.000 Republic Dataries.'' not even Korr could beat that bid.

The room fell silent as every woman turned to watch her. Korr's chair made a screech as she pushed it back before storming out. The banging of the door shook the auctioneer out of her reverie and she banged the gavel declaring lot #13 sold. Getting up, she allowed herself a last glance at Kylo Ren before exiting the room. Even he, the all mighty Ren, was astounded. 

Leaving the auction room, Rey made for the grading room from where she was going to retrieve him. A droid was waiting for her by the black oak door ''Thank you for your purchase at today's auction Colonel Rey. Do you wish to transfer the amount of money through your accounts or have me accompany you back to your estate to collect the money?''

''Have the money transferred. Is he ready yet? I don't have much time.'' now that the auction was over, her earlier impatience returned. 

''Of course! Please allow me.'' the droid said before opening the heavy door for her.'' You may enter.''

Rey took a deep breath and entered the small area. The atmosphere inside was clinical, only a crackling noise could be heard. There was no decoration at all, save the curtain that separated the examination bed from the rest of the room. Another door opened from somewhere afar and Rey saw two droids dragging a very agitated Kylo Ren by his arms. He was thrashing violently, grunting as he couldn't use the Force to escape. When he stood where they wanted him to be, one of the droids bowed at her and left. The same door from before opened again, this time an old aged woman entered. 

''Colonel Rey of Jakku, what a great honor to finally meet you.'' she smiled brightly at her shaking her hand firmly. ''My name is Indra Lowe and I am here to discuss the final details with you before you take him home.''

Nodding, Rey gave the woman her undivided attention not even sparing a glance at him. She could feel his rage and he was probably shaking from anger. 

''Since you were present at the auction I don't think I have to inform you of his name'' she scowled looking at him disgusted ''He is more than capable with the Force hence his bindings. I recommend never taking them off, for your own safety and ours as well.''

''I understand and I assure you they will never come off.'' 

''Great. Now let's proceed.'' she took a few reluctant steps toward him, one of her hands near her blaster pistol. Rey saw the way Ren's body went rigid, ready for everything, even hand to hand combat. Upon touching his coat he pulled out of her grasp and tried to attack her ''You dare touch me you fool. Who do you think you are?'' Kylo Ren only managed to take a step towards her before the droid take a hold of him. 

''Oh I know exactly who you are. A scum that tried to annihilate us all, destroyed many planets and had the nerve of talking back to me. You are at my mercy you sick fuck.'' Indra Lowe held so much resentment and was ready to strike him when Rey intervened. 

''Mrs Lowe if you please, I paid a huge amount of Republic Dataries for him and I don't want him damaged. I will take him and leave now.'' she left no room for objections as she moved to take him by the arm.

''Don't you want to see him first?'' Indra recovered quickly, returning to the prim and proper employee she was minutes ago.

''See him? I am afraid I don't understand.''

''See if he is to your satisfaction. We always take time to give a final and thorough examination of our wares in front of the buyers. He may be lacking of something important to you.'' the last sentence made Rey's cheeks flush as soon as she understood what she meant.

''There is no need to do this.'' Rey insisted already uncomfortable.

''This is the protocol I must follow Colonel Rey.'' she moved again reaching to touch the buttons of his trousers.

Before Rey had the time to stop her, Kylo Ren head butted her forcefully, sending her to the floor with a yelp. He was fuming, eyes dark, trying to free his hands from the bindings. It must be very frustrating for him knowing his abilities with the Force. 

''Stop'' she demanded moving her hand in his direction, effectively immobilizing him with the Force. 

When he turned his head to look at her, he reminded her of the day they fought at the forest of Takodana. He wore a helmet then but Rey was sure he had the very same look he sported now. It took everything in her that day to defeat him. She almost wished he had his lightsaber now so she could fight him. This was the way she knew better. Not bidding, not talking, just fighting. 

''We will leave immediately. I have no interest to approve of his manhood. Give me his lightsaber and we will be on our way.''

The old woman was still on the floor wiping the blood off her head and only nodded before getting up. ''If I were you I would sleep with my eyes open from now on.'' she said and gave Rey his lightsaber. 

It was longer than hers and definitely heavier. She could feel it sing to her, calling the Force from deep within her. Not wanting to dwell on this any longer she motioned to the droid and exited the room. The elevator ride was awkward with Kylo Ren glaring at her, the droid holding him and her trying to avoid returning his glare. As soon as they reached the ground floor and the elevator's door opened, Rey returned to her usual distant stance moving faster willing to go home and meditate. His presence was distracting and she was feeling something was off with him. 

Running ahead of them, she reached her Royal Starship and stood by the ramp waiting for them. She could see he was unwilling but walked with poise as if he was going for a stroll, as if he was not a slave. Despite being so tall he moved gracefully not even sparing a glance at those who looked curiously. When they finally reached the ramp the droid released him and left. Rey lifted her head to look at him and he was already staring at her, his face betraying nothing. He seemed completely indifferent making her shift to her feet uncomfortably. Yeah, there definitely something about him if he managed to make her feel this way.

''So...'' she started never having the chance to finish.

''If you think even for a minute that I will bend and break you are sorely mistaken. I am Kylo Ren, the leader of Knights of Ren and master Snoke's heir. Just because you tricked me in Takodana it doesn't mean you get to order me around.'' her breath caught in her throat at their proximity and she couldn't find the right words to talk back at him. ''I will leave when I find the chance and believe me it is not going to happen before I kill you. Are we clear?'' 

She just stood there mouth agape looking at him. He huffed in annoyance before adding ''That's what I thought.'' and then entered the Royal Starship leaving her flabbergasted. 

After that Rose would owe her big time, she thought grimacing. Rey took a breath holding it for a few seconds trying to reign the feelings that arose in this haywire situation she was in. They had to head back home as soon as possible. Meditation was going to give her the much needed peace, she was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Meditation did not help, not at all. No matter how many hours Rey dedicated in order to improve her mental focus, inner tranquility never came and she had no one else to blame but Kylo Ren. She thought back to their departure from the auction house, the ramp of the Royal Starship hadn't even come up and he was already confidently striding towards one of the guest rooms of the Starship as if he owned it. His arrogant behavior vexed her to no end, making the tension between them increase tenfold. Setting the auto pilot for the short trip back home, Rey reclined to her seat replaying everything that happened tonight. Furrowing her brows, she grunted loudly feeling like a complete idiot. How did he manage to make her look like a fool?

Toughened by the forlorn and harsh environment of her home planet Jakku, Rey prided herself on being professional as well as reserved when the circumstances required it. Having learnt how to survive the hard way, she earned her stripes with hard work and dedication to every mission she was assigned. In order to survive back on Jakku, she became a scavenger at an early age in the employ of Unkar Plutt, a junk boss that treated her horribly but gave her the essentials to remain alive since she was an orphan with no one to provide for her. 

It was years later that Rey escaped the harsh reality of being a scavenger. The Force within her awoke one day and she found her way in Coruscant under the wing of General Leia Organa serving the New Republic. Her willingness to learn and be the best in combination with training with the most capable and ruthless warriors turned her into an excellent apprentice at first and a skilled Colonel later. 

Touching the lightsaber that was secured in her belt, Rey thought back on the day she acquired it. When visiting Maz Kanata's castle in Takodana she felt something drawing her towards the lower levels of the castle and there in a collection of ancient artifacts she found a lightsaber. Her scavenger instincts kicked in and she touched it, only to be confronted by a vision of events both past and present. General Leia later explained to her that this lightsaber that once belonged to her long lost brother Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, now called to her. She learnt to wield the Force with greater certainty using it and became the best warrior of the New Republic. 

So it was a great mystery to her how and why Kylo Ren affected her this way. She should be able to control him, intimidate him and possibly break him. Maybe she had to talk about it with the General. After all, Kylo Ren is her wayward son. Her train of thought was interrupted by the beeping sound of the Royal Starship as it approached the landing place. 

After the touchdown she barely had time to go to the room he took refuge when the automatic door opened and he was there, in front of her, their chests almost touching. His broad body emitted a kind of heat that Rey wanted to bask in, to be enveloped by his energy. Standing still, all she did was take his unique scent in, breath deep and only when she felt overwhelmed with want did she move. Contrast to her, Kylo Ren was in the same position looking at her curiously as if trying to decipher something etched on her face. When she found her voice she broke the silence ''We are here. I mean we arrived home. I want you to be on your best behavior from now on and we will get along.'' turning to leave she mentally congratulated herself for not stuttering. It was a kind of victory for her after her former performance with him. 

She saw her E- 3PO droid waiting for them by the ramp ''Good evening master Rey. I hope you had a pleasant trip back home. Miss Rose is waiting for you inside.'' 

''Everything went fine 3PO, thank you very much.'' smiling at the silver droid she made to the main house but not before saying to Ren ''Follow me''.

Walking down the passageway, Rey wondered if he followed her since the only sound that could be heard was her own footsteps. Reluctantly she turned sure that he was still back at the Starship stubbornly disobeying her, but to her surprise Kylo Ren was walking right behind her. Maker, he was huge. How did he manage to walk this stealthily? He stopped abruptly, a look of disdain on his stony face making her clear her throat ''Right this way.'' This couldn't get more embarrassing.

They entered the balcony at the same time the balcony's door flew open. Rose stood there, her brown eyes wide open in amazement ''You did it. You actually did it.'' 

Rey loved that spark of excitement in her friend's tone. She herself never had a family or a friend to fulfill her wishes, so seeing Rose cheerful, immensely pleased her and she smiled back at her. ''I said I would bring him back to you and here he is. I fully expect you to explain to him the role he is going to have from now on.'' After all he was still a merciless killer who without a doubt would trample over anyone to get what he wanted. 

''Yes of course'' Rose replied already approaching him a huge smile on her face, a sharp contrast to his sullen demeanor. Kylo Ren only spared her a second of his attention before turning to Rey ''You brought me here for her? A mere servant?'' 

Furious at his terrible attitude, Rey promptly marched up to him her upper lip trembling and poked him in his ridiculously broad chest ''Watch your tongue Ren. Rose is the reason you are not under Korr's care right now, most certainly serving as her stud.''

''And pray tell what is my purpose in your humble abode Colonel Rey?'' not even surprised by her revelation of the prisoner's fate in the New Republic, he continued his verbal onslaught ''Do you want me to train you, teach you the ways of the Force or possibly turn me into a pathetic scavenger just like you were before joining the New Republic?''

Not even missing a beat, Rey raised her right hand and struck him hard. His head barely moved to the side, a sadistic smile contorting his scarred face ''Well done Rey of Jakku. You just took a step closer to the Dark side, though if I were you I would refrain from repeating this in the future. You never know when I will strike back.'' his deep brown eyes were trained on hers, hard and full of passion. It was then that she realized he missed this, missed action and fighting. Everything he did in his life was fueled by an internal battle with himself, constantly clashing between his two sides. Kylo Ren despite his age was a very angry child, unable to contain his emotions. He could never really calm down until he found balance.

Trying hard to ignore him, she turned to a sorrowful Rose ''I'll be in the meditation room.''

Rage burnt her insides like fire lacing her veins, creeping up in her spine fueling a desire deeply buried in her; a desire to hate and destroy. And that's how she found her way to her sanctuary, her favorite place in this kriffing house. Unlike most of the meditation rooms she had seen, this one was incredibly large. The roof was glassy, keeping the rain away but still keeping the area open and airy. The walls had a wood stone texture that reminded her of the forests of Takodana, and large candles were scattered all over the place. A large tawny round mat was placed in the middle of the room luring her to go and find the much needed tranquility. Colorful pillows encircled the mat while a small bowl was placed over a wooden column stacked with sage, Rey's favorite herb to burn when meditating.

Slowly walking to the bowl, she burned the herbs and with a flick oh her hand all the candles lit. Once she was satisfied with the serene atmosphere, she sat in the middle of the mat closing her eyes and tried hard to clear her head.

Several hours later Rey gave up trying to find her balance through meditation. She would have to find a way to reign Ren's rage and be able to control him even to a small extend if they were to live together. A possible solution would be Rose talking to him, but he didn't seem to remember her or be willing to listen to her. Getting up and exhaling loudly, Rey blew out the candles determined to avoid him as much as she could until she had a word with Leia about him.

Avoiding him though proved to be a pointless plan since he paraded around the house noiselessly never staying in a room long enough and always seemed to be near her. Rey could see the flames roaring in his hooded eyes, ready to ignite and burn everything. It was getting very uncomfortable not only for her but for Rose as well. A couple of days after bringing him home, her friend found her alone in the training room ''Rey can I have a moment of your time?'' 

Her complex feelings were obvious to Rey and she tried blocking them before they became overwhelming. It didn't matter though, since Rose's body spoke for itself as her fingers were pressed into the skin of her forearms and she was frantically biting her nails. ''It is about Kylo.''

''Go ahead Rose.''

''I tried talking to him again and again since he came but he just won't listen. He blatantly disregards me whenever I go near him. I know it was me who wanted him here but now I see what you were trying to tell me. I am sorry Rey for putting you through this trouble.'' tears were already pooling in her eyes as she spoke and Rey's heart clenched. 

''I'll try talking to him and if that fails then I will speak with the General.'' it was more herself that needed the reassurance and not Rose. 

Leaving the training room, Rey concentrated on his energy trying to locate him. It was a difficult task since he had those bindings in his hands but finally she was able to trace him in his room. She gathered her courage and opened the door entering the dark room. Rey let the darkness engulf her, move and stretch out in front of her like a map, making her test her boundaries. Closing her eyes she took small but certain steps inside the room, summoning the Force to find him.

''In complete darkness anything seems possible. Light forces you to see, reveals your inner fears rendering you incapable of achieving greatness once your primal side takes control. Darkness on the other side gives free reign to imagination, to absolute control.'' his voice was deep, almost sensual to her ears. 

Suddenly he was in front of her, his gloved hands encircling her throat ''I can kill you right now.'' 

''Do it.'' daring the enemy was not a wise move but it was a bold one, and Rey loved challenges. Staring back at where she knew his eyes would be she lifted her hands placing them on his wrists. She felt the cold metal of the bindings and moved them higher reveling in the feeling of his smooth skin.

Ren's hands were shaking when he finally released her throat with a groan. He bellowed with rage and moved away from her in haste. The sound of things breaking made Rey flinch and turn the lights on with a gesture of her hand. Kylo Ren was wrecking havoc, loudly swearing while destroying everything in the room. It was so sad watching him tear everything apart, obviously incapable of expressing his burning feelings. Hot blazing anger was all Rey could sense coming from him in waves. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his neck and his black locks were sticking to his face. 

''Let me help you.'' it was just a whisper but he heard it and finally stopped. 

Turning to look at her, he took a few steps closer ''You want to help me? You think you know what I need?''

''Peace and balance. That's all you need. Let me help you.'' talking to him like she was talking to a child however was having the opposite effects as he walked towards her forcing her to step back to the wall and caged her with his strong arms. 

Lowering his head allowing their noses to touch he whispered back ''You can't give me peace and most certainly you can't help me find balance. I don't need balance.''

Yet again Rey touched his arms shivering ''If you promise not to start a fight I will take your bindings off. You can train again alone or even with me if you wish and...''

''Will you give me my lightsaber back?''

''I can't do that, but you will be able to use the Force inside the house. Outside and whenever I have guests I will require you to wear the bindings but that's it.''

Suddenly, he closed the distance between them and rested his forehead against hers with a sigh ''Why did you bring me here?''  
That was certainly not what Rey expected to hear after everything she promised him ''What do you mean?''

He took a deep breath as if he was taking her scent in and then stepped back ''You could let the other Colonel buy me or even order them to execute me.'' his tone was questioning, and Rey knew her cheeks had reddened from their close proximity. 

''Rose asked me to buy you. She knew you were captured after the battle of Takodana and persuaded me to go that auction for you. You know I would never do it if it weren't for her, I mean you are the first man I bought.'' why she felt the need to explain herself to him was beyond her. ''Anyway, she knew who you were. She told me you saved her from some Stormtroopers.''

Rey watched as his eyes narrowed as he tried to remember ''She was that frightened little girl, yes I remember her now. She asked you to buy me?'' anger gave its position to understanding and then bewilderment and she felt her head starting to spin from the rate his feelings changed.

''She cares for you just like you cared for her back then. Colonel Korr and every other woman wanted you to satisfy their need to feel superior, to be able to break and control you. I don't want to break you Kylo, I only want to help you. Will you let me?'' lifting her left hand, she swept his hair from his face.

The look he was currently giving her was not an angry one. She couldn't quite understand it but trusted him enough to relax in his presence. ''Please trust me and everything will be fine, I promise.''

Nodding he lifted both his arms in front of her ''I don't trust you but I am willing to cooperate. I don't feel whole without the Force, it's frustrating. However do not think I forgot you were the one at fault for this situation. I would never be captured if it weren't for you.'' his eyes darkened again making Rey question her former decision about the bindings.

''I did what was necessary concerning my mission . You would have done the same thing if you were in my position.'' despite his hateful words, Rey flicked her fingers and the bindings preventing him to use the Force clicked open and fell to the floor with a thud. She watched his reaction the entire time, deep in her mind expecting him to attack and kill her. Kylo Ren though rubbed his wrists and used the Force to lift the metallic bindings to his eye level focusing his gaze at them as if willing them to self destruct.

''Finally.'' a single word that echoed his relief but perplexed Rey immensely. Before she could stop herself, she was already in his mind, prodding and pushing continuously. He obviously didn't expect her mental onslaught and had left his mind unwarded giving her free entrance to every hidden part of him. It was a daunting place to be, especially for Rey, his mind resembled her of a giant maze and each of its paths hid a different dark aspect of him. Rage, confusion, passion, power and above them fear, all of them hazing his tired mind. It was no wonder he acted like a badly behaved child all the time. Balance could never be achieved unless he tamed his feelings.

''Get out of my head'' his loud voice echoed in the wrecked room making her flinch. Feeling his heated glare, Rey lifted her head and stared back at him ''Why are you so angry?''

''Shut up.'' he was seething, his fists clenching at his sides and she could see him breathing rapidly. His rage held the power of a wildfire, so tense you could practically see the flames roaring in his eyes. It was something primal coming from the depths of her soul that made Rey take a step and touch him. She didn't know how and why, but the moment her fingers brushed up against his cheek it was like a current of the Force hit them both. She felt the Force within her stretch and expand, her mind doing the same and she knew that the exact thing happening to Kylo too. All of a sudden it was over, leaving them struggling to breath and staring at each other with bewilderment. 

''What was it? Why do I feel your presence in my head?'' he spoke first trying to stand straight.

''The Force connected us.'' Rey understood from the start what had happened, yet the reasons behind it remained unknown to her.

Kylo stared at her, a strange expression on his face ''It is powerful.'' closing his eyes his lips curled into something that resembled a smile and before she could see him, she felt his trembling fingers trace her arm tenderly. ''Impressive.'' was the last word he uttered before looking at her and then exiting the room leaving her there alone and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

The now familiar buzzing of his crossguard lightsaber echoed from her right and Rey sidestepped, allowing the red monstrosity to cut through the column near her before she counterattacked. He recovered in an instant, lifting his saber again fully intent on striking her but she brought hers up making them clash, red and blue locking together as their masters groaned loudly. He was good, she had to give him that, but there was no chance of letting him win in her house. Not now, not ever. 

A guttural cry left her throat as she pushed with everything in her, almost tripping him before lowering her lightsaber forcefully to his. Always the one to fight back, Kylo Ren rolled to his right dragging his saber with him low aiming for her calves. Rey felt the heat of his saber at her feet and jumped high using the Force to avoid the brutal hit. Landing right behind him, Rey was quick to strike back but apparently he was quicker than her as he had already twisted around and their sabers clashed again. 

''Yield.'' she rasped her hands trembling.

''Never.'' came his heated answer. His eyes were burning, full of emotion and something akin to glee. Of all the things he could feel right now, delight was not the one Rey expected. It irked her and made her want to cause him pain. She had the high ground, he wasn't supposed to feel superior.

While contemplating his derailed emotions, Kylo Ren found the chance to throw her saber with a flick of his own out of her hands and using his body he pushed her to the nearest wall. Switching his lightsaber off, he pushed her harder to the wall using his massive body, all the while looking in her hazel eyes intensely. The energy between them was buzzing, it was impossible for him not to feel it, Rey thought disorganized. Maybe that's why he was so damn close to her. It surely must be the Force luring them to be together.

''Yield.'' he breathed to her face throwing her previous words back at her, his deep voice velvety and almost a whisper. They were so close she could feel his rugged breath hit her face· it was so enticing, his breath, his damp hair sticking in his head and his forehead bending just enough for it to rest against hers. Everything about him that exact moment rendered Rey incapable of thinking straight. Her eyes closed on their own accord at the same time his hands encircled her throat. It was more of a soft touch than a move intend to choke her.

''Why is the Force connecting us? You and I.'' his voice was now calm and deep making her insides tingle, all the former aggression of the fight gone. Rey dared to open her eyes but was unable to look at his. Kylo Ren was still all over her, every inch of his body attached to hers in a very intimate way Rey was not used to. She shivered involuntary when she felt his erection poking her stomach.

Panic overtook her and she tried to break free of his grasp twisting in his arms frantically feeling more uncomfortable with each passing second. ''Stop squirming.'' pain was etched on his voice but he let her go, dropping his hands from her throat letting them linger in her hips before turning his back on her.

She watched him raise his arm to call for his lightsaber before doing the same assuming he wanted to resume the fight. Rey braced herself taking a defensive stance but he never moved, didn't even light his saber. ''The Force certainly has a weird sense of humor connecting the two of us.'' it was not a question this time, just the realization of the situation they were in. And just like that he was gone leaving her standing there waiting for him to strike, mouth agape feeling utterly perplexed with his odd behavior. He was supposed to retaliate, hurt her not question her about something she had absolutely no idea.

All this time Kylo Ren was with them, Rey had tried to find any information she could about Force bonds but in the end her search was fruitless. The only known Force bond was the one of Count Dooku - or Darth Tyranous as he was later named when he turned to the dark side - and Jedi master Yoda. Rey learned about other characteristics of the Force bond but was unsure about testing them with Kylo Ren. Bridging your mind with the enemy was not to be taken lightly, the consequences would be severe if he was able to educe information about the New Republic. No, she had to trust him first and until then Rey fortified her mind with walls high enough to keep him out. She could feel him trying to enter her thoughts, poking here and there mentally but she held strong.

They spent many hours every day training, Rey finally able to practice with someone equal to her gave everything she had, mentally and physically, sometimes being overzealous and pushing herself to the limits. Those moments he capitulated taking a step back in order for her to take a breath. Rey was certain he knew when she was ready to collapse and yielded allowing her to take a breath. His stamina was impressive and no matter how hard she tried to beat him, there were many times she cursed him for his endurance. 

In every fight she depended on her agility and perceptiveness as much as in the Force that was strong in her. Kylo Ren though seemed like he possessed all the virtues of a great fighter. The first thing you noticed when he entered a room was his size. A strong lean body sculpted perfectly for combat and despite his height he moved efficiently and elegantly wielding his lightsaber gracefully. The first time he decided it was normal to fight her in just his training pants, Rey was left gawking at his physique. It was really a smart move on his part as it landed him his very first victory against her. Well Rey learned her lesson the hard way and ever since she focused on her hatred for him, or rather she focused on her hatred for what he was making her feel. 

The way his abdominal muscles flexed with every move he made during their sparring, made her stomach clench. His anger and frustration only served to tense his already massive body making him look even bulkier and intimidating. Such things though did not affect Rey in the way they should be. She became more and more attracted to him as days passed and their sparring continued. He seemed equally intrigued with her in a way and this information calmed Rey's nerves immensely. She thought it must have been the Force toying with them, challenging them, provoking them to take the next step to seal their bond. What was that step though, Rey did not know and she was sure Kylo Ren was ignorant too for had he known how to dissolve all this tension between them he would have taken the opportunity to do so.

Deciding to meditate before leaving the training room, Rey took a deep breath and exhaled while sitting down. ''Why is the Force connecting us?'' her eyes opened instantly at his voice and she stood up looking around for him. He was nowhere inside the room of course just like all those times she heard him speak while they were not in the same place. He was probably thinking out loud about their weird bond and somehow the Force allowed her to listen to him talking to himself. She had to put an end to this as soon as possible. What if she was sent in a mission and her mind connected to his in the most crucial moment. No, Rey could not let anything like that happen. It could not only cost her life but he could find a way to find his way around the walls she built in her mind and escape. Now that would be the worst case scenario. Kylo Ren on the loose in Coruscant. It could only lead in massacre. 

The time to visit General Leia Organa had finally come and Rey was still unsure about approaching Kylo Ren's mother. How do you say to a mother that you bought her son and kept him a prisoner to your house never to set him free. Their long delayed meeting though was now essential to happen since she found it exceptionally hard to ward her thoughts. 

Leaving the training room, Rey made for her room to change to her formal attire and called for the droid to ready the Royal Starship. As she was getting ready her nerves got the better of her and she questioned her decision to consult the General. What if Leia Organa chastised her for buying her troublesome son or if she demanded Rey give him to her. Well that would be kind of a relief for her. The more she thought of that aspect, the more she found it appealing. She left her room in a haste, only coming to a stop in the kitchen to inform Rose of her departure. 

''I am leaving. Do not expect me to come back soon.''

''Wait. Is there another mission?'' Rose was always the stressful one and every time her friend had to leave her anxiety skyrocketed. 

Rey entered the kitchen further noticing a disturbance in the Force, only to confirm the suspicion that rose in her mind. There stood Kylo Ren, devouring something that looked like a toast and Rose had most certainly made for him. He was leaning to the wall farther from her not even sparing her a glance while he aggressively chewed his snack. 

''As I said do not wait for me. I don't know when I will come back.'' or if I come back, she thought as scenarios of a furious Leia Organa entered her already tense mind.

''Just be careful.'' Rose moved to escort her to the ramp of the Starship. ''I will keep an eye on Kylo, don't be afraid.''

Rey sighed and hugged her friend ''Don't get too close to him, he is unpredictable and we better be careful until I have all the information I need.''

''So that's where you are going. To learn everything you can find about him?''

''I need to be able to keep us safe and right now I don't feel I can control the situation. There is something that puzzles me and I don't have the answers. That's why I have to leave. Hopefully I will be back in a couple of days, but in case anything happens Rose report to Ahsoka. She knows what to do.''

At Rose's nod she turned and walked inside the Starship. After checking the circuit breakers she turned the engines on and pulled back the yoke. When the aircraft reached a safe height, she set the coordinates and then sat back trying to formulate a plan in her mind to justify herself to the General. The travel to Alderaan was not a very long one as it required sixteen hours to reach the blue green planet, but it left Rey with many hours to over think.

Now that she was distancing herself from Kylo Ren more and more she couldn't help but feel odd. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, constantly changing the way she felt not only for him but for her own existence. She went from relieved for putting distance between them to exacerbated for the exact same reason just in seconds. The rays of optimism inside her were short lived before giving their place to pessimism. It was chaos inside her mind and meditation did not help, ''Again'' she mumbled. Her preferable outlet in such times was now letting her down and Rey had to find a way to ease the tension that was rising in her. Thankfully she arrived in Alderaan before she completely lost her mind.

After landing, Rey was greeted by Vice Admiral Amilyn Hondo ''It's good to see you again Colonel Rey.'' a smile on her face.

''It is nice to see you again Vice Admiral.''

As the two women began moving toward the palace, Rey was mesmerized by the scenery. Coruscant was a densely populated planet full of skyscrapers, all black and grey, so she appreciated the change. The view from the palace was breathtaking and Rey found herself admiring the vast gardens. The central courtyard was rich with intricate flower designs and marbled statues. 

''It's been long since your last visit. I wonder what is the reason behind your request to see the General.'' Amilyn Hondo's face was inquisitive.

''There are things about the First Order that need to be properly discussed.'' Rey couldn't afford to let her know more about the real reason she came. 

Hondo pressed sensing her discomfort ''I will be with you in the meeting you know, there is no need to be so secretive Rey.''

''Actually Amilyn, Rey and I are going to visit the Royal library. You are dismissed.'' the General stood there by a pillar calmly glancing at the two of them.

''Leia I think I should be present if you are to discuss such important matters.'' 

''There is no need. Rey if you please.'' Leia waved at Rey to follow her.

As they made to the private library, Rey was yet again astound by the vast room. The ceiling was high and completely covered in beautiful murals. The library featured many long windows, all with a breathtaking view outside, and a spherical hearth made of copper as well as stone was in its center. Each and every wall was covered in bookshelves and Rey tried not to gasp. Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, ready to be picked up by the reader. She tentatively traced the spine of a book close to her whishing her childhood was different. Wishing she was not struggling to survive in the desert but she was living in a place like this full with books and warmth. Closing her eyes she pictured a little girl comfortably sitting in a velvety couch reading her favorite tale, a glass of hot milk and cookies in the table beside her.

''I get it you like it here. Ben used to spend many hours in the library when he was a child. It was his favorite room.'' Leia's voice roused her from her reverie.

''You lived here?'' Rey's curiosity spiked at this new piece of information about Kylo Ren and she turned to face the General.

Leia chuckled before answering ''Ben was born in Chandrila but we used to come here often until I was needed here and we moved permanently. Then he...'' her face darkened and she continued'' Then he left.'' 

Rey shifted awkwardly in her feet ''I requested this meeting with you General because there is a matter I have to discuss with you. Actually I want your advice.''

The older woman smiled kindly at her ''He is with you now, isn't he?'' though it was not really a question.

Of course she knew. How could the General, his damn mother not know. She must have felt him through the Force when they brought him in the Core Worlds to sell him at the auction. 

''Yes, well he is back in Coruscant at the moment'' I hope, she thought, ''I want to know more about him.'' and just like that the awkwardness she felt was gone. She lifted her head and looked straight in the General's eyes decisively ''Though the way he came to my house was unconventional I wish to be able to completely understand him. He is rather... unpredictable.''

''That he is.'' Leia smiled ''Tell me how is he? Is he faring well?'' her motherly tone made Rey feel lonely and wish she had a mother that loved her that much. Despite everything Kylo Ren did, his mother still cared for him. It didn't matter he was a mass murderer, a ruthless killer that had dedicated his life to the dark side. He was still Ben Solo to his mother's eyes and that thought sent a pang in Rey's heart. No one would ever love her like this.

''Physically he is fine. His mind is another story though, I feel he is blinded by rage sometimes, but most of the time he is confused.''

''I find it weird that he allows you into his mind. Ever since he was a child he was distant, allowing us the minimum contact. You never knew what crossed his mind since he learned how to build mental shields.'' 

It was Rey's turn to frown ''The first time was not consensual on his part.''

''What do you mean?''

''Right after I took his bindings off, my mind just connected to his. I was inside him feeling what he felt, reading his thoughts. I suddenly knew his deepest fears, everything was laid there waiting for me to discover.'' by the end of her rant she was panting. Reliving this moment proved to be emotional for Rey as she could feel her heart beating fast and her mind racing back to Coruscant.

''He allowed you inside his mind.'' she sounded perplexed and reached for the nearest couch to sit. ''He never even let me near him let alone bare his mind to me.''

''It wasn't like that General.'' Rey rushed to reassure the woman before her ''It just happened. As soon as he felt me read his thoughts he recoiled and lifted his mental shields again.''

''And you took his binding off. Stars, Rey why would you do that when you know he is dangerous?''

Taking a seat beside Leia, Rey took her hand ''I don't want him to constantly feel on edge, it makes me tense and since we are living in the same house I thought maybe this way he would be at ease. Feel more like his former self.''

''I am afraid it was not a wise decision Rey. You know he is mad and unpredictable. There is no way to be able to control him, especially since he knows you bought him. He will want to hurt you or worse. You have to block the Force in him again Rey, it is for the best.''

Rey looked at the General surprised and somewhat relieved. She knew that her son was auctioned and she most definitely knew that she was the one that bought him yet she said nothing. All those days he was with her, his mother could come and see him and even demand Rey to give him to her. He was her only son after all.  
''Since you knew he was going to be sold at the auction why didn't you bid for him? Take him home with you.''

The General closed her eyes ''He wouldn't want it.''

''But you are his mother. He would surely prefer your company to mine.''

''He left my side Rey many years ago and never turned to look back at me.'' sorrow laced her tone and Rey could feel her pain through the Force.

''General...'' she began, unsure of how to continue ''the Force is connecting us.''

''How?'' Rey now had the undivided attention of Leia Organa. The woman stared deep into her eyes waiting anxiously for the answer.

''I touched him and then it happened. I felt, no we felt the Force connecting us. I was inside his head once more and I could feel him everywhere. It felt like I was burning up from within, there was something raw in this connection between us.'' she felt like crying as she explained everything.

''Rey...'' the General's voice was foreign to her as she closed her eyes trying to control her breath.

When she reopened them he was there. Standing tall and regal and he was clad in nothing but a pair of training trousers. Sweat was dripping down his broad chest and she was enthralled by the way his chest rose as he breathed fast. She stood from the couch and took a step forward straightening her arm as if to touch him. Mimicking her movements, he approached her but before their hands touched he disappeared.

Blinking, Rey took a deep breath and turned back to the General. She was looking back at her, a look of amazement in her eyes ''You saw him, didn't you?''

''Yes.'' was all Rey could mutter before closing her eyes and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The bright orb of amber sunk lower and lower in the sky until it dipped down into the horizon, painting the Alderaan sky in magnificent hues of dark red and crimson. As the colors faded, the radiant glow scintillated and beamed while the sun sunk fast. Rey watched mesmerized, her eyes steady to the horizon scanning everything in the scenery she could take in, trying to memorize it. She sensed him before she had to turn to see him. 

Bracing herself she turned but he didn't give her the chance to speak ''Can you see my surroundings? I can't see yours.'' curiosity was etched on his face.

Rey was taken aback at his apathetic tone. His marred face betrayed nothing, not a single emotion was crossing his eyes. ''I can only see you.'' He was giving nothing, and he was taking nothing back in return.

''Are you responsible for this connection? Did you initiate it?'' she let all the pent up frustration seep into her tone wishing it would reach him and fuck him up just the way it did with her. 

The only reaction she earned was a smirk and a humorless laugh before he decided to grace her with an answer ''Why would I want to see you? You can go die for all I care scavenger.'' his eyes never left hers, it was as if they were penetrating her soul, trying to get something out of her. Brown to hazel, fire to water, instability to balance. Kylo Ren stood there, in the middle of the guest suit of the palace he used to visit as a child, and he was challenging her plain and simple. 

She smiled wryly at him ''Yet here you are.''

Quick to respond he huffed and began walking to her ''I didn't choose to connect with you. You are of no importance to me so every interaction between the two of us is needless. The Force must have something to do with it.'' 

He never stopped his march to her as he spoke so Rey forced herself to turn back at the window in order to break their eye contact. It was distracting to say the least the way his eyes bore into hers. Staring into someone's eyes should not have such an effect, even more so if the person in front of her was her arch enemy Kylo Ren. 

''You are over thinking. I cannot read your thoughts but I feel the complexity of them. It is so annoying.'' he was closer now, she could feel his hot breath near her ear and she shuddered.

Desperately trying to put some space between them so she could think clearly again, Rey side stepped and turned to him '' Then stay out of my mind.''

''Where are you?'' he was circling her now looking absolutely savage, making her think that had he been allowed to carry his lightsaber he would try to kill her.

''What is it to you? A moment ago you didn't care if I died.'' Rey retaliated, tired of always being on edge with him. Standing her ground she faced him with her chin up and her eyes glaring at him.

A laugh echoed in the large room coming from him and it sent chills in her spine. It was not the genuine laugh, the heartwarming one. No, his long laugh was cruel and sadistic. ''Oh I assure you scavenger your demise is what I crave most these days, but you will die by my hands. No one is allowed to touch you but me.'' 

And just like that he was gone and Rey was infuriated. She took her lightsaber out and just burst, tearing the couch apart, slicing the nearby table before letting a loud cry. He always had the final word in every conversation they had and that enraged her. How dare he treat her like that? She was the one that defeated him in combat and captured him in the very same battle he initiated by chasing her inside the forest. Now it seemed she was losing a battle she didn't even know had started.

She heard the door open and rotated in order to face the new threat, saber at hand her chest rising fast.

''It's me Rey. Calm down please.'' the soothing voice of the General sobered her up enough to let the lightsaber fall to the marble floor and sink to her feet. Strong arms came around her hugging her ''Everything is fine my child, calm yourself.''

''I can't take it anymore Leia, it is too much.'' her breath was still ragged as she leant on the older woman for comfort. After a moment of silence she took a deep breath and turned to the General ''I want you to tell me everything you know about Force bonds. I have to find a way to control this...thing that connects us or I will lose my mind.''

Maybe it was the pain in her voice or the way her Force signature was wavering that persuaded Leia to share everything she knew with Rey. ''The only known Force bond is the one between Count Dooku and Yoda but I am sure you have already acquired that piece of information. My brother could help you in this matter since he was an apprentice of the late Jedi master but, alas, he left without leaving a trace.''

Rey, of course, already knew that would be the General's first words so she pushed ''There must be something apart from that Leia that we can learn. Luke is gone for years now with no apparent plan to come back and I have to find a way to control this newfound bond between your son and I before it is too late.''

''Did he try anything?'' behind her inquisitive tone that indicated she wanted to learn everything about this situation there was the worry that every mother had for their offspring. Leia wanted to know about her son's condition, mental and physical, and it served as a painful reminder to Rey that she was alone in the galaxy.

''Nothing serious until now but I can feel our bond stretching and expanding, connecting us more each day despite the distance. I think he feels the pull too, that's why I saw him today.''

She watched as Leia's eyes narrowed ''Are you intimate with each other?'' her cool gaze made Rey's cheeks heat up and she gulped.

''No Leia. This was not the reason I bought him.'' her hurried answer made the corners of General's mouth lift to a warm smile.

''Of course, I am sorry if my question caused you discomfort Rey. I know you are not like the others, you must had a serious reason to bid for him at the auction, but I am aware my son is quite a handsome man and I thought maybe...''

Rey interrupted her mortified ''I am not attracted to him.'' she chose to believe that the way his body called to hers was because of the Force bond ''We touched once but it was nothing like that, it was just something fleeting really. I couldn't control it.''

''Just that?''

''We are training together some days, it is more like we are sparring. I gave him a training lightsaber to use but nothing more I swear.'' she felt painfully out of place and never in her life had she imagined that she would be having such an embarrassing conversation with the General.

Leia's eyes were filled with a kindness that seemed innocent and genuine and when she opened her arms for her, Rey didn't hesitate. She practically run to her and hugged her back while the older woman mumbled ''It's ok my child, everything will be ok. I promise you I will try to find more information about the Force bond that connects you to my son.''

There was something more that the General was reluctant to ask but Rey understood ''He is fine, though if he continues to drive me crazy I will hurt him just so you know.'' she tried to lighten the mood.

''He was such a sweet child my Ben, distant but sweet.'' sorrow was written in her tired eyes as she continued ''You know I could feel him through the Force even before he was born and when they placed him in my arms I knew he was going to be powerful. I delayed revealing his true lineage in fear of placing that great burden in his shoulders from an early age but I knew it was inevitable for him to know, his Force signature was getting stronger every day and when he needed me the most I abandoned him. It is my greatest regret to this day Rey that I chose the leadership of the New Republic over my own son.''

Leia's sorrow came in waves through the Force, grueling and absolutely heartbreaking. The need to comfort her mentor was strong and Rey searched inside her for the right words ''There is still time Leia. Come with me back in Coruscant and make amends.''

Shaking her head the General looked in her eyes with fondness ''There is no way than Ben can be redeemed. What he's done under the influence of Snoke is inexcusable.'' she took a deep breath before continuing ''My advice for you is to set boundaries. Put his bindings in his wrists again and never believe he won't hurt you, because the moment he will feel your guard down he will strike. And now my child excuse me I will go rest.''

Rey helped her to the door and fell to the massive bed feeling disheartened by her mentor's advice. In the back of her mind Kylo Ren could change, with great effort and patience she was certain he could find the balance he lacked and then turn to his former self. His mother's discouraging words though put a stop to such ideas. She had to return to Coruscant as soon as possible and go back to her old routine. She had an important and difficult role in the Republic and her time off had to come to an end. 

Closing her eyes tightly she allowed her mind to wander to him. It was getting more and more frequent, she thought alarmingly, for him to be in her thoughts. She found herself wondering what he was doing and if he was worried about her now that she was gone but in the end his arrogance and resentment towards her brought her to her senses. Kylo Ren was most certainly overjoyed at her absence and plotted a bloody escape. He was probably going to attack and murder her in her sleep once she was back home and too tired from the trip to be in vigilance. Staring outside as the light faded she felt her eyelids close and only when she managed to shove all the dark thoughts away did she allow sleep to take her.

The next day she met Leia at her office for a briefing before she depart. Being the office of Bail Organa before his death, this room was quite spacious and grand with a mahogany desk that was currently full of documents and a small hologram base. It was actually old fashioned if Rey was honest but the Viceroy's adoptive daughter preferred to keep it that way in her father's memory. The large aquarium that was placed near the wooden door was what fascinated Rey immensely. The moment she entered the room she was taken aback by it and couldn't but stare at the brightly colored sea creatures inside.

''I take it you like the aquarium.'' came the General's calm voice behind her.

Rey smiled brightly feeling a little like a child caught with the hand inside the jar of marmalade ''It's beautiful. The first time I saw a fish I was sorry for it being in my plate.'' 

Leia laughed at her attempt at humor and moved to sit at the desk ''Before you go I want to inform you about our plans concerning the First Order. We are organizing an ambush in Hosnian Prime since our spies provided us valuable information about the intention of the First Order to use the resources of this planet.''

''They never bothered with the Hosnian System. Why now?'' it was only logical for Rey to ask this question. Hosnian Prime was a cosmopolitan planet that never sided with either the First Order or the New Republic.

''There are mines deep underneath the surface Rey, they want to take advantage of the gain.''

''As if Czeka Arms will allow them to play upon their slaves.''

''It doesn't matter. We will arrive before the expected clash. I want you to be there.'' there was no question in General's tone, it was a clear deployment order and Rey couldn't help but feel excited.

''Of course General. I will return to Coruscant and wait for your command.''

Leia Organa nodded at her and then sat up ''You are like a daughter to me Rey. Many years ago I lost a son and now I have a chance to make the right choices. You are that chance Rey. He is not Ben anymore, be careful.'' she embraced her in a tight hug and left the room.

Unbeknownst to her, Leia Organa brought forth all the forgotten emotions she had long buried in the deserts of Jakku when she was a starving orphan. Her heart had warmed enough to thank Leia for her motherly words but also solidified her wish to bring Ben back to her. She had felt it when she entered his mind, inside this tangled mess there still was Ben Solo but Kylo Ren did a good job in keeping him away. With that thought in mind she went to the Royal Starship, taking two steps at a time eager to return home. To return to him. Even with this distance between them she felt the connection that bound them together and was responsible for the wavering feelings she had.

When she landed the next day she was yet again greeted by her enthusiastic E - 3PO droid with a bow. Upon reaching the entrance door, she hesitated for a moment before lifting her palm for the magnetic scanner trying desperately to even her heartbeat. What was she doing? This was not Rey, when did she become a frail girl who was afraid of Kylo Ren. She used to be his equal in combat, look him in the eye as she wielded her lightsaber aiming at him. With one final angry huff, Rey put her mental shields up and swear to herself never to back down again. As soon as the door opened she was greeted by Korr Sella's angry face ''You are late.''

''What are you doing in my house?'' to say she was surprised was an understatement.

''I told her you were not here but she insisted on staying.'' Rose was clearly annoyed by Korr's presence but she couldn't say anything hence her position in the house. In Korr Sella's eyes she was just a servant.

Korr grimaced opting to sit on the sofa near the fireplace ''You were supposed to be back two hours ago. I got your flight schedule before you took off and it did not mention any stops on your way here.''

''I don't answer to you Korr so I didn't find it necessary to inform you about my plans.'' Rey was already heading towards her office, willing herself to calm down so this unexpected ordeal would end soon.

Just as she began walking, she spotted with her peripheral vision Kylo Ren standing straight by the door frame, his bindings already around his wrists. He looked at her as if he hoped she would burst in flames and die there in front of him, the hate in his dark eyes shook her to the core.

Korr seemed to find him intriguing too as she stopped right beside her and gave him a once over ''At least you know how to pick them, I can give you that.''

''Move Korr, I don't have all day.'' pure rage was running in her veins for the way the fellow Colonel scrutinized Kylo Ren. She was practically undressing him with her eyes and he didn't seem to notice. He was engrossed in staring at Rey heatedly, his lips pressed tightly together and almost trembling. It was as if he was trying hard to concentrate on killing her with his mind, he seemed to have no sense of humanity that moment and that scared Rey the most. 

Quickly averting her gaze she opened the door to her office and motioned at Korr to enter. She was still staring lustfully at Kylo not caring that everyone in the room had noticed. That wretched woman either had no sense of propriety or wished to rile Rey up. Either way she had succeeded. Sensing her aggravation, Korr laughed and walked inside the office strutting. Rey turned to face the other Colonel only after closing the door behind her.  
''Now, what are you doing in my house, besides being completely unmannerly?''

Korr smirked, instantly making Rey contemplate a hundred and one methods of murder ''Completely unmannerly you say.'' then took a seat in the velvety armchair near the bookcase before continuing with a slimy voice ''What does a scavenger knows of manners? Was it your mother that taught them to you or maybe your father?'' she waited precisely two seconds before continuing ''Oh, I forgot. They abandoned you when you were a child.'' 

''Get out now.'' white knuckles from clenching her fists too hard and gritted teeth from the great effort not to charge at her, Rey was confident that her tense form exuded the animosity she felt. 

It didn't seem to deter Korr though, as she continued her verbal onslaught ''Sad, isn't it Rey? To never feel the soft touch of your mother's caress or the comforting hug of your father.''

Every word she uttered stung more that she would ever admit, only fueling the blazing fire that was raging inside of her. Before exploding she tried to reign the murderous thoughts she had ''It seems you must be going through a really difficult time back at the base to come here and pester me. What is it? Can't handle a little pressure or are you too afraid to join the next raid?'' 

Shooting up from her seat Korr roared ''How dare you? I am more than capable of excelling in this mission and you know it.''

Knowing she struck home, Rey took it upon herself. Now it was her turn to smirk at the obviously furious woman ''The only thing I know Korr is that you are a pathetic excuse of a Colonel.'' when she saw her open her mouth to retaliate she continued ''You came here today to mock me instead of heading to the base to prepare for the upcoming mission I am certain you are aware of concerning your mother is the right hand of the General.'' 

Korr's eyes narrowed dangerously before answering ''You are to report tomorrow morning at the base, that's what I came to tell you.''

''You could have sent someone else. I could use a day or two without seeing your face.''

''Trust me Rey of Jakku, the feeling is mutual.'' 

With one last hateful look she marched to the door and left, her feet thudding to the marble floor tiles. At least she managed to rile her up enough to kick her out of her house.

''What did she want?'' Rey raised her head to see Rose leaning at the door, a troubled look etched on her face.

''Nothing important.'' Rey knew better than to discuss such matters when Kylo Ren stood nearby. Did he really believe she couldn't feel him standing close enough to listen to them? 

Having enough drama to last a lifetime, she thought it was better to brainstorm tactics for the upcoming mission. Leaving her office with the intention of calling her comrade in arms to discuss a few ideas that would end this mission faster and without casualties, Rey sensed him following her down the corridor. Gritting her teeth she turned ''What now?''

''I want to train. Give me access to the training room and my lightsaber.'' he kept his features impassive but she could see right through him. He was angry, and he really lived in anger. He was lost in that moment, in the torment his brain was in. 

''I can't right now.'' she said and turned to leave.

Suddenly he was in front of her, grasping her upper arms tightly ''It was not a question scavenger. I said I want to train, so be a good girl and go fetch me my saber. The one you give me while we train is a mockery, not even a padawan would carry that thing.''

Trying to break free from his vice grip she found it hard not to look into his eyes ''The day I will allow you to take that monstrosity you call a lightsaber back will be the day I die Ren.'' 

His lips retracted as he let a snarl and proceeded to bend his head lower to face her ''I can arrange that.''

Having enough of his attitude, Rey decided that attack is the best form of defence so she acted upon it. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her head a little higher inclining it in a way she would if she was going to kiss him and whispered in his lips ''I bet you could.'' then resuming her former posture ''We can train later if I have time.''

''You will leave again.'' it was not a question.

''I will. I have to.'' she wasn't sure why he still talked to her. 

She began walking again intent on putting some distance between them but he was walking beside her, close to her like they were two people simply discussing their day. When he spoke, his voice was rough ''You won't win this one. They will send everything they have in Hosnian Prime, there is so much at stake to take the raid lightly.'' 

Rey halted her movements and turned to stare at him ''How can you possibly know about it? Only those in high ranks are informed, even the troops are not briefed yet.''

He grinned and fixed his stare at her lightsaber ''I can always take this one. It looks decent.''

''Answer me Ren.'' her anger was getting the better of her and she grabbed his wrist missing the Force binding by an inch. 

Many things happened simultaneously. When her fingers closed around his wrist she felt a current run through her and she was willing to bet her lightsaber he felt it too, as his eyes darted to hers and she could she there was a storm raging in them. Her mental walls, those that she built high enough to keep him out crumbled and suddenly he was there roaming her mind but never applying pressure. He was just there, silently existing in her mind.

His Force signature was never stronger and she felt faint. He was so powerful. A sigh escaped her lips and she averted her gaze feeling overwhelmed. As if sensing her difficulty to stay standing, Kylo Ren did the unthinkable and took her in his arms, holding her upright. The hand that was at his wrist came to his chest to grab his sweatshirt, both her hands fisting the soft fabric as she breathed heavily. 

He was in no better condition, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small body and she could feel him shaking. His chin was resting above her head and he put just the right amount of pressure to calm her nerves. Kylo Ren was unconsciously comforting her in a way no one has ever done. Not even his mother's tender hugs and loving words had the effect his body had right now. She heard him take deep breaths in order to calm himself down and she mimicked him. 

A disturbing thought crossed her mind and before she could think she whispered ''You have your bindings on.''

Without letting her go he whispered back ''I know.''


	5. Chapter 5

The sudden wave of nausea clawed at his throat, and he tried forcing the bile down while he sprint to the bathroom barely reaching the toilet bowl before the congealed contents of his stomach emerged. He heaved again and again, his hands trembling as he grasped the toilet tightly. When his feet could no longer keep his weight, he sank to his knees and retched until there was nothing coming up. His throat was sore and the taste of vomit in his mouth made him cringe ''The fuck with this shit already.''

Finally feeling stable enough to stand to his feet without falling, he gripped the sides of the sink tightly and got up. After rinsing his mouth he focused on his reflection. His idol was staring back at him eyes almost black full of hate. Hot burning hate against himself for being here, hate against the New Republic for the war and hate against that wretched scavenger for besting him in battle. 

He was in his prime, absolutely thriving under the guidance of Supreme Leader Snoke and he was ready to show him just as much of a rightful heir to his empire he was. Well that was until she came along. Gritting his teeth he continued with his self examination before his train of thought took him back to her. He was shaking again, his broad shoulders hunched as he breathed heavily. Wavy locks strayed in front of his eyes and he shook his head wildly in frustration to clear his vision. He loathed what he had become.

Not physically, in that department he was very well endowed and he knew it. Tall, young and gangly, he was everything his late grandfather was in his prime and he couldn't help but feel proud of his progenitor. He allowed himself to take his whole body in, a luxury rare with him as he always saw his body as a means to achieve greatness. He was massive, he knew it very well, impossibly tall and his arms as well as legs were unusually long. His similarities with his late grandfather stopped there.

While Anakin Skywalker was lighter when it came to his hair and eyes, his grandson was darker. The thing that bonded the two men the most was that they both possessed the same astonishing connection to the Force and were able to wield the raw and untamed power that many Jedi masters were afraid of.

His eyes scanned his face and they stopped at the scar that laid across the left side of his cheek. It ran long and it was nasty but he didn't care about it contorting his face. The thing that absolutely infuriated him was that that pathetic little scavenger put it there. She wasn't supposed to be able to come that close to him, let alone strike him with his grandfather's lightsaber. Feeling the surge of fury run through him he closed his eyes tightly and gripped the sink tighter until his knuckles turned white.

She was a low life orphan scavenger from a remote desert planet within the Western Reaches of the galaxy's inner rim. He had done his research on her, the findings were as he had expected. Rey of Jakku was just an abandoned from her parents girl that tried hard to survive on her own. She was no one. Only an insignificant thorn in his side that as time passed became more and more of a threat, until she bested him in combat and captured him. And now here he was, the almighty Kylo Ren, the leader of Knights of Ren now enslaved and sold to her. How he craved to kill her, wrap his hands around her slender neck and squeeze until life left her sparkling eyes. 

Wandering around the house was easier now that she was gone and the annoying servant that seemed to be her friend was making herself scarce whenever they happened to be in the same room. Good, he thought this way he had the time and privacy to brainstorm regarding his escape. He walked past the training room pondering over spending the next few hours training or maybe meditation did a better work in taming his wild thoughts. He missed the thrill of battle, his lightsaber that felt heavy yet comforting in his hands as he wielded it. The saber she had given him was nothing like his own powerful one and for what must have been the millionth time he cursed the day he met her.

It had been a little over a week the scavenger had left for their mission and he couldn't help but feel relieved. Whenever she was near, his mind wandered to dangerous trails he never bothered to enter before. That connection between them was holding him back in so many ways because without it he would have already found a way to end her pathetic life. Instead whenever she left the house he was on edge, angry without apparent reason and always restless. The moment he felt her strong Force signature something inside him stirred and he was at ease again. Despite all these controversial feelings he was certain he wanted her dead, wanted to inflict pain to her and see her eyes close as she drew her last breath. It was so frustrating to say the least, adding this burden to his already unstable mind.

He noticed his emotional outbursts and tantrums became more frequent since she left a couple days ago and all these conflicting emotions took a toll on his body. The first day she was gone he was blissfully training for hours not even noticing he was alone. The second day was the same except after his training session while he was meditating he felt a searing pain in his lower abdomen that made him double over the mat. Frantically lifting his shirt to search for the source of the pain he found nothing and then he understood. She was the one with the wound, not him. Someone or something had struck her and for a second he felt a twisted elation at her obvious pain. Good, let her die was his only thought. But as the pain grew stronger with every passing minute his elation turned to vexation and finally to something he was never going to admit, worry.  
For the first time, he approached the servant that day and attempted to elicit information concerning the scavenger ''Their ambush is going to fail. Your friend is not coming back.'' 

The surprised look on her face didn't leave her face as she answered him ''I am sure you had the same thought right before she captured you in Takodana.''

''Look at that, a low life servant has the nerve to mock me.'' pacing towards her he continued ''It is time you face it, she is dead.''

At her concerned look her felt his chest constrict ''I would have known if she died. They would come and take us, give the house to her next in rank. Probably us too now that I think of it.'' she was looking at him now ''She is not going to die, she is Rey. Rey always comes back.''

It was sickening how much trust she put in the scavenger. Everyone was expendable at war, especially her being the one that managed to capture him. Snoke would be hell bent on finding her and if that was the case he only whished the Supreme Leader bestowed her the mercy of a quick death. He had witnessed firsthand the cruelties Snoke committed and he was the reason he was like that now. A rugged, fiery and fragmented man that constantly battled with an internal conflict. 

''Pray she doesn't die by their hands because I want to have the joy to end her pathetic life.'' he was being vile and he knew it but he was reveling in making her miserable.

Looking at him with pained eyes she stood straighter and faced him ''Why are you like this? We treated you with nothing but kindness and here you are being nasty about the woman that saved your life.'' 

''Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?'' he hoped raising his voice was going to put some sense into her, intimidate her, no one dared talk to him like that, never in his life.

''I am the one that saved your life. I knew who you were and what you did, and I still asked Rey to take you to spare you from a life I knew would make you miserable. She listened to me and did as I asked even though she didn't have to and she knew all the kinds of trouble you could put her in. '' she was breathing rapidly by the end of her rant.

Her words enraged him and he felt the Force inside him stir ready to burst ''Your beloved scavenger is the reason I am here to begin with servant, so excuse me if I fail to see her as my benefactor.'' his body was trembling now, his rage seeking outlet ''I want her to die the most painful death and I want to be the one doing it.'' he left the room fuming running straight to her room with the intention to wreck it.

It was easy to let his wayward emotions take control as he smashed everything in front of him. Shouting his frustration he tore the bed apart, tossing its remnants violently to the nearest wall. Only when there was nothing left to destroy did he raised to his full height and inspected his feat. Everything was shattered and he thought it perfectly matched his chaotic mind. Satisfied he turned to leave when he noticed a large mirror on the wall and it was as if it called to him. Walking close he came face to face with his sweaty face, his eyes wild and void of emotion. As he observed himself he saw her casually leaning in the door frame behind him and looking at him sadly.

He dared to turn unsure if she would still be there but she remained in the same spot ''Where are you?'' he couldn't control the words that came out of his mouth and were oddly familiar. He could absently remember uttering them again to her when they were parted before, yet still to this day he didn't understand why he cared.

''What are you wrecking this time?'' her voice was soft, resigned in a sense that didn't sit well with him.

''Why do you care? '' he was still on edge, her presence doing nothing to calm his nerves.

Lifting her shoulders she answered with a smile on her lips ''Well it is my house you are destroying so....''

Groaning he cut her off ''I asked where are you?''

''In Coruscant.'' the resigned look returned to her eyes.

''Come back here.'' there was such urgency in his voice, even he was startled.

She frowned at his tone ''I can't right now. There were some complications and I will be back in a couple of days.'' 

Only after that did he allow himself to take her in. She was wearing different clothes from her usual attire and she was clutching at her abdomen in the same spot he felt the stabbing days ago. Something stirred inside him and he felt the urge to make her pain go away. Instead of doing that, he lashed out at her ''It is a pity you didn't die. I was hoping of receiving news of your demise any day now.''

''Sorry to disappoint Ren, though I have to say I came close to fulfilling your lovely wish a couple of times. Your Knights were bent on avenging their leader.'' 

He really should be proud of his men, even distressed at their failure to kill her but as he stared back at her exhausted face he only felt relieved and he loathed her for it ''It doesn't matter. Besides I want to be the one that gets to kill you.''

Before she had the chance to answer, something from behind her got her attention and she turned her back at him. No matter how bad he focused in the Force to see her surroundings he failed. Irritated as he was he shouted at her ''Don't turn your back on me scavenger.'' She was gone by the time he took one step to touch her. 

It was only two days later when he felt it. He was back in the training room trying to focus on the floating target that was rotating around his head when the most exquisite surge of the Force hit him. Not even bothering to cover himself, Kylo Ren launched outside eager to see for himself that she came back. Following her Force signature he easily tracked her, altering his pace to shuffling. Putting his usual indifferent expression on his face he calmly stepped inside the study noticing she was looking outside the window.

He watched as her shoulders tensed before addressing him ''I'd rather not do this now.''

''Yeah, me too.''

''Why did you wreck...'' her eyes bulged before closing tightly as she took his shirtless form in. ''Do you have something like a cowl or something to put on?''

He watched with great delight as she lowered her head, her eyes still scrunched. So the little scavenger was embarrassed to see me half naked, he thought darkly. That could be his first weapon against her since she was clearly not immune to his looks. 

Ignoring her completely, he chose to avert the subject ''I get it your pathetic excuse of a mission failed.''

He took great pleasure in seeing her grit her teeth ''What could have possibly given it away?''

Kylo Ren looked down at the bindings around his wrists and sighed ''Despite having those around my wrists I can still use the Force to a great extent, but only with you. ''

He looked at her as her eyes bugged with realization ''You can read my thoughts.'' It was not a question.

''Only those you allow me access to scavenger. There are still many things hidden in your little mind that I am not able to unveil.'' he narrowed his eyes at her before continuing ''Yet.''

She visibly tensed and took a few steps towards him reaching for the cold metal rings encircling his wrists ''How is that possible? Those are supposed to suppress the Force in you.'' 

Huffing he shook her hands away and put some distance between them ''Take them off.'' at her hesitation he pushed ''Now scavenger.''

She had different thoughts though ''I went to Alderaan to see your mother.''

''And?'' his deep voice trembled and he felt a chill seep through his body.

''She advised me against taking the bindings off. She said you are unstable.''

''She is right.'' he felt it all in that moment. He felt dejected and heavy since his capture in Takodana, furious with the situation he was in, irritated for being completely powerless, but most of all Kylo Ren felt disgusted with himself for all those feelings. His mother's disheartening words concerning his demeanor shouldn't affect him as much as they did and that was exactly why master Snoke thought he was weak. His feelings were getting in the way and were hindering their plans. Well no more, he thought decisively. 

''I want to trust you Kylo, I really do.'' while he was having his internal battle she had found the time to go up to him again.

Then a switch flipped in his tired mind ''You, a lowlife scavenger wants to trust me. Tell me Rey of Jakku, do you really believe I can change? You think I will seek redemption for my actions, abandon my master and side with you?''

''I know Ben is somewhere in you.''

''Ben Solo is dead. He died a long time ago.''

''There is still time for you. We will go to your mother and you will apologize in front of court, give us everything you know of Snoke's plans and then...'' she was talking frantically, already excited at her ridiculous plan.

''I killed my father.'' that halted her speech immediately ''I killed him Rey when he thought I was going back with him. Han Solo was a fool that believed I regretted everything, every step I took to greatness. Him and you have the nerve to even think I want to turn my back on the First Order when the only think I aspire to is annihilate every single one of you. Destroy the New Republic and everyone who stands in my way. Especially you scavenger.''

''Stop. You are not like this.'' she pleaded but he was not having it, not now that his resolve was stronger than any other time.

Tacking slow deliberate steps to her, backing her to the nearest bookshelf he whispered ''You know nothing of me.''

''I know everything I need to know about you Kylo Ren.'' she was headstrong he had to give her that.

''You do? Ah, yes you do. You have that look in your eyes. The same look from the forest. You called me a monster. What made you change your mind?''

It was a dance, he thought, a dance between him and her. She believed he could change, find balance when all he needed was power. The wild and raw power he inherited from his grandfather and they tried to suppress many years ago. First his uncle and now the New Republic, his mother leading those fools and Rey the little scavenger that always seemed to defy him. 

''I couldn't see inside your head then, now I can. You can find balance Ben.''

''Don't call me that.'' he screamed couldn't control his tone anymore. She was bring to surface something from deep inside him that he tried really hard to bury.

''This is your name. The name your parents gave you in honor of the great Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and it is about time you acted upon it. Your father loved you and tried to...''

''He was a weak man scavenger. Coming so close to me knowing fully well who I was only proved his vulnerability.'' he paused smirking to her ''I killed Han Solo. When the moment came, I didn't hesitate and I would do it again if I had to.''

Her face contorted ''I was right before. You are a monster.''

''Yes I am.'' since they were still so close, he lifted his arms to her ''Take them off, I am not going to repeat myself.''

She looked at him with a steady gaze full of hate ''Your mother was right after all. The things you did, the things you plan to do, every single thing concerning your being cannot be redeemed.'' she drew a deep breath before turning to leave ''Those bindings will never come out, ever again.''

''You can't do this to me scavenger. I need to feel the Force within me, I need to feel whole again.'' he loathed the desperation etched in his voice.

''The only thing you need Ren is to learn your place. You are my prisoner here, I bought you right after I defeated you in combat.''

''You despicable...''

''Yes, I've heard it all before. Have you got something new to say?''

He just stood there dwelling on either strangling her or hitting her repeatedly in the nearest wall until he heard the familiar crack of her scalp breaking. Even without the Force he was stronger than her, he could easily overpower her and end this. But then the bindings would still be around his wrists and that good for nothing servant would report him. No, there was no way to leave this damned place with the bindings on. He had to find another way. 

''I thought so.'' she said before exiting the room, leaving him to his murderous thoughts. 

They fell into a routine after that, him dedicating most of the time training and her avoiding him. It was eerily comforting, this dance between them. Always bickering and being on the verge of killing each other and then avoiding one another like nothing happened. Usually he became bored quite fast and he was waiting any day now his outburst from being inactive all this time. It never came though and it aggravated him. Felling her everywhere in the house, seeing her, training with her had him constantly on edge, but he found he didn't care. Kylo Ren would die before admitting he was enjoying her company even if they constantly fought. 

Despite that, his mind was a constant battlefield. One moment he was content with this situation between them, gleefully sparring with her, eager to touch her and the next moment he craved nothing more than to cause her pain. 

His new favorite past time was to pester her whenever he had the chance, trying to irk her enough for her to charge at him. During their training sessions he pushed her hard both physically and mentally.

''You are weak scavenger.'' the evil smile never leaving his face.

She retaliated, her blue lightsaber striking his forcefully making him take a step back to keep his grip. Her sweaty face was inches from his and she was panting heavily, her breath fanning his face. It would normally be an awkward position but neither of them felt like that. Staring deep into each other's eyes, their breaths mingling, Kylo Ren never felt this intimate with anyone in his life. His mind was catching up with his aching body telling him to touch her in scandalous ways. 

When he felt his member hardening against her stomach he pushed her away. Better distract her, he thought. ''I see it all. You are so lonely scavenger. At nights you are desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean, I can see the island and Han Solo. You feel like he is the father you never had. He would have disappointed you if you knew him better.'' 

Rey was flustered when she answered ''Get out of my head Ren.''

She was wielding her lightsaber again moving forward ready to strike him. Her eyes were gleaming due to the thrill of the fight and her hair were sticking out of her buns falling wildly in her head. A glorious warrior, that's what she was to him these days. 

''You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force.'' he retorted parrying before side stepping.

''You mean the dark side.'' they were circling each other now.

''We all need to look into the dark side of ourselves scavenger. That's where the passion is. People are afraid to do that because it holds pieces of us they keep denying. They are afraid of what they'll see.'' 

''I feel fear in you Kylo, you have wrapped yourself in darkness. I don't know if you can pull out anymore.'' the lights flickered above them before turning off plunging the training room into blackness. He could see her face in the dim light of her saber and what a sight she made.

''I am not afraid of anything.'' 

''Yes you are, stop denying it.''

''Shut up.'' she had done it again. She tricked him in his own game bringing the doubt that was buried deep in his mind forward.  
Screaming his anger he attacked her with everything he had managing to throw the lightsaber from her hands and point her throat with the edge of his own.

''You don't have to do this. I feel the conflict in you and it's tearing you apart.'' her pleading stirred something in him, something primal and foreign to this day.

The lights went on but they remained in their positions until she decided to speak. It was as if she saw the crack she opened in his armor ''Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. And you are suffering Kylo Ren.''

He smirked ''Do you honestly think Yoda's wise words could help me?'' 

''When we touched I saw your future. Just the shape of it but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke Kylo, you will turn and I will help you.'' her glassy eyes were focused on him making him uncomfortable.

Like any wounded animal would have done, he attacked in order to defend himself ''I saw something too. I saw who your parents are. Do you know the truth about them Rey? Or have you always known? You have hidden it away. Say it.''

She got up, her trembling feet barely able to keep her standing but he didn't care. She brought this to herself, she deserved to suffer. ''They were nobody.'' 

''They were filthy junk traders that sold you off for drinking money. They are dead in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert.'' she was crying now but it only made him say more ''You come from nothing. You are nothing.''

The sight of her crying in front of him because of what he said brought him great pleasure and he knew it was twisted to feel like that. But it was him, the only way he knew. Never care for anyone except for himself, draw pleasure from other's suffering and always strive for greatness. Only that her now retreating figure did not bring him a step closer to the greatness he had imagined. It felt like losing everything they built together all this time, even as frail as it was.


	6. Chapter 6

''How can you be so sure Rey? I mean we know she is a conniving bitch but daring is not a word I would use to describe her.''

''She'll take the bait Ahsoka, you'll see. The raid on Starkiller Base is the biggest one so far and she wants in. Since the General excluded her she won't stop trumpeting about her former accomplishments and how much more useful than me she could be in this new mission.''

For days now, Rey along with her most trusted friend were meticulously brainstorming an extremely risky plan that would put Colonel Korr in a very difficult position in the New Republic's army. It was simple to execute and if it had the desirable outcome, Korr would be stripped of her rank and be off Rey's back. 

For the last month Korr had been especially aggravating, being openly offensive to Rey since the General announced the attack on Starkiller Base and left her out. Rey had tried being neutral and not pick a fight with the fellow Colonel but the latter was making her life more and more difficult every day. She even slandered Rey in people in higher ranks. So when she arrived at the base one day and had to face the hostility of her division she knew she had enough. Maybe now was the time to get rid of Korr once and for all.

''I am not so sure about it. It's too risky. There are many things that can go wrong. Your life is at stake Rey.'' Ahsoka didn't approve of the plan a bit and tried to reason with Rey to no avail.

''She is not that smart to get a handle on the plan Ahsoka and she is far too cowardly to actually kill me.'' the excitement she felt was rushing through her veins making her optimistic about this.

Ahsoka reclined back to her armchair and huffed ''So be it. I hope you are alive at the end of this or else Rey I will bring you back to life and then I will kill you myself.''

''Everything will be fine, you'll see, we just have to be extra careful and follow the plan.''

Rey sank to the nearest armchair, relieved to feel the soft fabric and no more the hard surface of the benches back at the base. She spent half her days training with the troops only leaving to go to Ahsoka's house in order to perfect their plan. So right now that everything was finished, she allowed her head to loll back, eyes closed and her mind wandering to the first calm memory she could reminisce. 

Strangely enough, that particular memory that came forward was from a couple days ago. Before she even realized it, she was back home standing in the middle of the meditation room and blatantly staring at Kylo Ren.

He was sitting on the round mat, legs folded and eyes closed. The pervasive scent of sage was strong ,even inside a memory, and Rey remembered back then when she found it weird for him to burn sage. It was a constant conflict between them whenever they used the meditation room together, since he preferred cedar and she practically hated its smell. 

The rain falling to the glassy roof above him gave an extra tint of serenity and she found she couldn't take her eyes off him. Clad in all black, almost every inch of his massive body covered, apart from his palms and feet, Kylo Ren looked nothing like the ruthless leader of the Knights of Ren. Rey could almost forget the severity of his actions, the thousand victims that were killed either by him or by the Stormtroopers following his commands.  
It was absurd to say the least, having the mighty Kylo Ren, a ruthless killer, meditating in your house as if he was a simple man trying to calm after a particularly hard day at work. 

Only at moments like these could Rey silently observe him all she wanted, and that was exactly what she did. From head to toe, Kylo Ren was a very handsome man and she was sure he knew it from the way he carried his self. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks, not objectively beautiful but definitely noticeable· and his eyes, they were umber making her weak at her knees whenever he looked at her. Well those eyes right now were closed, his eyelids softly resting betraying the calm state he was in.

The scar she had given him was crossing his face from just above his eye to his chin but she could merely call it disfigurement. That scar ,in her mind, was the first step to their unique bond and did not lessen his masculinity. He had tousled dark hair, which was thick and lustrous making her want to touch it. And his lips, oh his lips were full and perfect. Overall, his face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. Rey could spend hours staring at him but she would never admit the pleasure that would build in her core just for him.

Feeling the desire rise inside her, Rey forced her eyes open and sat straighter in the armchair awkwardly coughing, her throat much coarser that before. 

''Was it that good?'' Ahsoka was staring at her smiling.

''I don't know what you mean.'' that was definitely uncomfortable, she was caught daydreaming about Kylo Ren and not only that, but also she could feel her arousal pool in the southern regions of her body.

''Come on Rey admit it and move on.'' still smiling, her friend urged her to confess. 

''I don't have to admit anything because there is nothing to admit, now let's see the plan one last time before I leave.''

''Do you think I haven't noticed that you avoid to spend many hours at your home?'' she was leaning forward now to be closer to Rey ''You arrive early at the base and you when you leave it is always to come here. We spend many hours planning this scheme yes, but it is like you avoid returning home.''

''I am sorry if I am such an inconvenience Ahsoka.'' 

''Quit it with me Rey. I know what you are doing and it is not going to work.''

''You know nothing.'' Rey was beginning to get irritated but only because her friend had hit home with her words.

''I've known you for years Rey, please don't underestimate my observation skills. You like him, you like Kylo Ren.''

Rey closed her eyes then, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Having him constantly in her mind was one thing, but listening to the words she was afraid of uttering was another. ''It is because of this damn bond Ahsoka, I can't even explain it.''

''Then act upon it and move on with your life.''

Their eyes crossed instantly at those words and Rey felt her heart constrict ''Act upon it?''

''Yes, have sex with him and then let him go, pass him to his mother. Do something Rey, get him out of your system already.'' her voice was urgent and exhorting at the same time.

''No Ahsoka I can't do that, I didn't buy him for this and you know it.'' though she was itching to touch him, explore his body and then let him ravish her, Rey knew her fantasies would never come to life. He despised her, surely if she give herself to him he would waste no time to kill her.

''Yes, yes I am aware of the real reason you bought him, but since there is that twisted bond between you and you harbor feelings for him then why not?''

''Harbor...Stars Ahsoka are you out of your mind? It is just physical attraction in combination with the bond we share that makes me find him....'' she struggled to find the right word to describe what she felt.

Ahsoka laughed ''Fuckable.'' 

''I was going to say appealing. Must you always be so crude?''

''Try and tell me now that the blush in your cheeks is due to my crude language.'' she was thoroughly enjoying Rey's discomfort.

Her hands flew to her heated cheeks before she could comprehend what she was doing ''I am not blushing.''

Ahsoka was laughing loudly now ''Fine, have it your way Rey but remember the tension building between the two of you will only escalate.''

Choosing to ignore her friend's words, Rey walked out, eager to go home and take a relaxing bath. Maybe even release some tension using her fingers while imagining he was in the bathtub with her. She shook those thoughts away when she felt her cheeks heat up once again.

An hour later, she stood in the patio of her house concentrating on Kylo Ren's Force signature inside the house and breathing deeply she silently walked inside trying the best she could to reach her bedroom without bumping into him. It was nerve wracking to say the least, but it was the only way to stay sane these days and if avoiding him was all it took she was happy to sneak in and out of her own house.

Without making any sound, Rey entered her bedroom and quickly discarded her clothes one by one, scattering them on the floor on her way to the grand bathroom. The earthy feel of the large bathroom that usually helped calm her nerves now did nothing to still her nervous movements. She took her surroundings in. The walls were large format tiles of beige honed travertine and the floor was made of light brown tiles. Rey remembered selecting the coloring wanting to create a sense of serenity every time she entered the room. Her slender fingers traced a delicate pattern in the gleaming granite counter lifting her eyes up to look at herself in the walnut framed mirror.

Blotches of redness were visible in her cheeks and she averted her gaze, quickly marching towards the large bathtub and turned on the tap. Waiting for the bathtub to fill, she turned her naked body to the full length mirror imagining Kylo Ren standing right behind her, sliding his hands down her waistline as she watched him. When a moan escaped her throat she is left startled and it's like she doesn't recognize herself anymore. When did she start developing such feelings?

Reaching for the now filled bathtub, Rey lowered her body in the warm water closing her eyes at the relaxing sensation. The heat pooling in her core however only intensified and she cursed as her fingers left the side of the marble bathtub to travel to her aching core. Spreading her legs a little wider, she leaned up on her elbows to find a better position in the tub and once settled she immediately started rubbing her already swollen clit. Her other hand came to her hard nipples and then she began playing with them, pinching them in turn, the sensation causing her breathing to deepen as soft moans left her half open mouth. Quivering from so much stimulation at the same time, Rey threw her head back and tightened her legs together while her fingers rubber her clit faster.

Her fingers continued rubbing her over stimulated clit but she just couldn't get there, her pending orgasm was near she could tell but she needed more. Adjusting her fingers, Rey pushed first one and then two of them inside her and set a pace matching her other finger's circular motion. It was not enough, she thought impatiently. Knowing very well what would bring her to orgasm and deciding it was futile to deny herself the pleasure, she fluttered her eyes shut and imagined Kylo Ren being there with her.

It were his long and thick fingers playing with her clit right now. His hot mouth was on her left nipple sucking greedily while his free hand grasped her right breast and squeezed with the right amount of pressure. She could almost feel his hips grinding up her body, the tension building inside her intensifying with each passing second.

Her orgasm shook her to the core with its intensity. Her fingers continued rubbing her clit with less pressure now, as she came down from her high. Not daring to open her eyes, Rey groaned finally feeling satisfied. Ahsoka's words from before came to her mind and for the first time the possibility of having sex with Kylo Ren didn't seem absurd. Maybe avoiding the inevitable was not the wise thing to do after all.

Rey however decided to put the thoughts of Kylo Ren aside for the next few days, at least until her plan to overthrow Korr was successful. Nothing could go wrong this time, she would make sure of it. This matter between her and Ren would have to wait and until it was time she made it her special mission to avoid him. She could feel him getting more and more irritated but never associated his belligerent behavior with her. He was constantly on edge and she hadn't seen him like that since when she came back from her last mission. 

As time passed, Rey became more and more focused on Colonel Korr and didn't even notice Kylo Ren's unstable behavior change yet again. He spent most of his days training and ignoring both Rey and Rose, making Rose suspicious as he was now behaving completely different in contrast to his former aggressive self. 

''He is blatantly ignoring me Rey.'' Rose was pacing back and forth inside her friends room where she managed to isolate her in order to talk to her privately.

''And that is a bad thing because....'' she really couldn't understand Rose's distress.

''Be logical Rey. From the moment you brought him here he has been nothing but a self centered, callous excuse of a man always belittling me, making our life difficult and for the last days it is like he doesn't even exist in this house.''

''I think it is a good thing, him avoiding us. I really need all the tranquility I can get now Rose so excuse me if I actually enjoy him keeping his distance from us.''

''He is up to something Rey, how can you not see it? It is not like him to stay away when all he did was be hostile and vindictive.''  
''I don't have the time to deal with Kylo Ren now Rose. There are matters that demand my undivided attention but I promise that as soon as everything is over I will sit down with him and see what he is up to. If he is up to something.'' 

''Does Ahsoka know of him?''

Rey felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of Ahsoka as she remembered her friend's advise ''She does and she has her eyes on him, do not be afraid. Everything is under control. Now there is a matter I want to discuss with you and I want your discretion.'' It was easy for Rey to deviate from the former topic to what was in her mind all those days.

''You know you can trust me Rey.'' she knew then she had Rose's attention as the girl from Hays Minor had an affinity for secret missions.

''I've told you about the upcoming raid on Starkiller Base.'' she saw her nodding her head before continuing ''Well, me and Ahsoka have been thinking about a way to make Korr lose her rank and possibly be kicked out of Coruscant.''

Rose narrowed her eyes at her ''Are you going to put your life at risk again Rey?''

''We have discussed every detail, if everything goes according to the plan my life won't be at risk, I promise.'' she needed Rose to believe her or else she wouldn't help her or worse she was going to alert the General and then all the hard work was in vain. 

''What do you want me to do?'' the determination in her voice made Rey smile.

''Korr will eventually come here to collect something she believes is valuable to her, so I need you to be observant and be ready to alert the riot squad.''

''She already has the nerve to come here whenever she wishes. Why this could be different?''

''Because now she will come undercover to take something that she wants. Something that she isn't supposed to have.''

''And what exactly is that something?''

Shaking her head, Rey continued not eager to give more information ''Don't trouble yourself with that, just be aware of whomever enters or exits this house. It may not be her who will come, she is lacking the courage to do something so daring.''

''Rey this sounds dangerous if she is willing to risk her position for that 'something' you say.'' her former determination was gone now giving its position to fear.

''Do as I say and trust me, everything will go according to plan.''

Reassuring her friends was the only thing Rey used to do these days apart from hiding from Kylo Ren in her own house. He was next though to her list of things to take care of before that blasted raid. Soon, she thought, everything will be settled and he would either continue living with her with the possibility of shagging him to relieve the tension between them or she would have to give him to his mother. Either way, Rey knew he would always be part of her hence the fucking Force bond they shared.

It was only a couple of days later when Rey was in her study watching the sun fall behind the horizon waiting for Rose to return from her errands. She kept her mind sane by following Ren's Force signature, locating him in his room. It was a particularly stressful day for her without apparent reason and their bond provided her with a sense of serenity. At least that is what she told herself every time she reached for their bond.

The stars in the dark sky were nonexistent and the cotton like clouds were hiding one of the four moons of Coruscant. They stretched over the sky, shifting into streams of gray giving it a hazy ominous feel that made Rey's heart constrict. Yet again she reached for their shared bond only to find his mind barred, their connection closed as if it never existed. She knew the bindings around his wrists were not responsible for this, so the only logical explanation was that he purposefully raised stronger walls around him and shut the bond down. A deep feeling of disappointment washed over her before she reigned her emotions. He would not do this to her, she wouldn't allow him to make her feel weak, not now, not when her life was at stake.

Drawing the curtains shut more forcefully than necessary, she turned to leave the study when suddenly the lights went off. She maintained her cool demeanor concentrating completely to what was to come. Rey knew very well who was the person to blame for the disturbance in the Force that moment. Bracing herself, she reached for her lightsaber and focused on the Force to navigate through the house. 

''Where is the 5D optical data storage?'' 

Rey froze in her spot, her hands flexing around her saber griping the base tighter ''I don't know what you are talking about.''

They were inside the house, in the living room that was still dark and only their ragged breaths could be heard. Rey turned he lightsaber on eager to come face to face with Korr, only that the woman in front of her wasn't her fellow Colonel but a tall and strong built warrior. Glancing over her, Rey took in first her battledress and then her stance. She was ready to strike any second and by her athletic body type she came to the conclusion that the fight between them would not be an easy one.

Only that there was not going to be a battle between just the two of them. The moment Rey took a step forward, someone grabbed her right arm from behind clenching it painfully while the woman from before grasped her left one. Her lightsaber fell on the floor with a thud switching off instantly. No matter how strong she pushed and pulled the intruders never let her out of their grip. 

''Release me right this instant.'' 

''And why would we do that Rey of Jakku?'' the voice of the woman who Rey saw first was full of irony and made Rey want to kill her with her bare hands.

''Because I am your Colonel and I command you to release me right now.'' It was futile, really, and she knew it very well but she had to keep them talking while she tried to think a way out.

''You are no Colonel of mine scavenger.'' the other woman spat at Rey's feet but her words didn't bother Rey as they hit a different place in her mind. He could definitely hear the commotion from his bedroom, it wasn't that far, and he would come in the living room for sure if only to grumble about the noise. Yes, Kylo Ren would come and help her, or not. On second thought why would he help her? She humiliated him first by defeating him in Takodana and then by buying him and bringing him here as her slave. Yeah, Kylo Ren would definitely let them kill her and then probably laugh about it over her corpse. 

''Who is your leader?'' she had to rely on herself to get out of this situation alive. Just like the old days, back in Jakku when she combed the desert for scraps to sell and earn her rations.

''I am.'' the lights went on then allowing Rey to see the hidden woman leaning casually on the wall next to her.

''Korr. I would like to come over there and shake your hand but alas my hands are tied right now.'' said Rey while wiggling her hands that were in the tight grip of the women to make her point.

Korr smirked as she approached the now struggling Rey ''I believe you have something I need. Give it to me and we will be on our way.''

''And what pray tell is it that you want?''

Without missing a beat the Colonel answered ''The 5D optical data storage. Where is it?''

''Do you honestly believe I am willing to give you classified information of the New Republic's plans?'' Rey pushed her luck with those words and she knew it, but there was no other choice. It was the only way to get rid of Korr.

''I had hoped you wouldn't be like that Rey.'' she was in front of Rey when she reached into her pockets to retrieve two cuffs identical to those they use to prevent their slaves and prisoners from using the Force.

''What are you doing Korr?'' she was thrusting violently now trying desperately to set her hands free. All in vain, since Korr had already grabbed her right hand and secured the cuff before doing the same to the other. ''You are not going to get away with this.''

''I wouldn't bet on it dear Rey. You see when you give me the 5D optical data storage I will immediately organize and lead the first raid to Starkiller base while you will be here, unable to use the Force you boast so much about. So tell me now, where is the fucking data storage?''

It was the moment they waited, the moment they had planned so meticulously all those weeks and yet it was not the same. Korr was supposed to come alone, threaten Rey and even challenge her, and everything would later be extracted from her memories in order for the court to sentence her in a life at the colonies or worse. This was worse and they hadn't even foreseen it. 

It didn't matter, Rey thought. The plan had to go on ''It is implanted inside me.'' she prayed to the stars that Korr wouldn't kill her in order to take it.

''It just keeps getting better.'' the sardonic laughter that erupted from her scared Rey to the bone but she refused to back down. ''Take her to her bedroom ''she turned to stare at Rey as she uttered the next words '' We wouldn't want to stain this beautiful carpet with blood.''

Feeling the blood rush in her veins, Rey did nothing when Korr's warriors dragged her to her room and threw her rather violently on the bed. They were at her sides instantly, holding her down while Korr emerged in the room playing with a dagger. ''You know, I wouldn't believe it even if someone told me that you, the powerful Rey of Jakku would be in a situation like this with me pulling the strings.''

''Fuck off Korr. You ambushed me in my own house, blindsided me and managed to overpower me by using your warriors. You didn't even move a finger so don't kid yourself about your superiority.'' at that moment all Rey hoped was for Rose to get back home and notify Ahsoka. It was the only way to come out of this alive. 

''Oh I will move my fingers Rey, and I will move them expertly trust me when I say this.'' it was a game to her, Rey realized. For the time being she had the upper hand and she was taking her sweet time wanting nothing more than to make her suffer. ''So tell me now, where exactly is the optical data storage implanted?''

''In my right arm, just over the cuff.'' it was the least she could do to make her remove the binding.

Korr raised her eyebrows in an indifferent motion ''Such a good girl you are. Not so much of a challenge but I suppose fear does this to a person.'' looking at her warriors she continued ''Hold her still.''

The pain wasn't sharp like she expected, it burned her spreading like a fire from her mauled arm to her innards in a way that made her head spin and then she screamed. Her throat gurgled as she struggled to breathe, her pained body shaking and sweating on the bed. For a second she felt too weak to continue breathing and she let her head fall to the side as her eyes fluttered closed. Korr was still looming over her, digging the dagger in different patterns, deeper and deeper into Rey's skin trying to find what Rey knew was not there. Her movements were being more and more desperate as she understood that she did all this for nothing, but she never stopped. She finally had her rival bleeding and writhing underneath her and she wasn't going to stop.

Everything became fuzzy and her consciousness was floating through an empty space. Rey could practically hear her heart beating loudly , echoing in her ears and then there was a rather hard knock at the door. No, it wasn't a knock. Someone was pounding at the door shouting loudly but Rey was not capable of identifying the guttural voice. Her first thought was Rose being behind that blasted door, maybe Ahsoka had come to save her. Nothing prepared her for the sight of an enraged Kylo Ren bursting through the door that was now wide open. And what a sight he made, an impossibly tall man breathing rapidly and staring at Korr with murderous eyes. It was a good thing that Rey lost consciousness that moment, she thought, because she couldn't possibly handle him directing that ferocious glare at her again. She was sure when he looked at her, that hate that was evident in his eyes now would be for her, and that was the last thing she wanted to witness before she died.


	7. Chapter 7

The pain that once burned like blazing fire had now faded to an icy numbness as black filled Rey's vision and the only thing she could hear was her slowing heartbeat before closing her heavy eyelids. There was a commotion somewhere in the background, raised voices and things shattering but she couldn't even open her eyes to see what was happening. At last, overwhelmed by the agony, she passed into the blessed oblivion of unconsciousness. 

It felt like centuries later when she felt warm hands softly encircling her body and then gently lifting her to an equally warm embrace. She could distantly hear a trembling voice calling her name repeatedly, urging her to open her eyes and she tried, really tried but in the end she couldn't do so. Suddenly, one of the hands holding her, left her waist and came to cradle her right cheek ''Rey... Rey open your eyes.''

She tried to do as the masculine voice told her, a strange compulsion to obey the man with the husky tone, but she really couldn't and she desperately tried to tell him so. She felt her lips trembling while she strained herself to make her body comply. No matter her willpower though nothing happened and she remained still in the man's arms as he continued to coerce her to consciousness. 

''Come on scavenger, open those stubborn eyes and look at me.'' there was desperation in the man's voice and Rey's mind tried to focus on identifying him. She knew him, she was certain of it, the only logical explanation was that he was Kylo Ren but her mind didn't even allow her to entertain that thought. No, he definitely wasn't Kylo Ren. He would never touch her that way, hold her in his strong arms, trace his long fingers in her cheek and look after her. 

Just as she put everything in her to open her eyes and comfort him, another voice was heard in the room ''Get the fuck away from her Ren.''  
Ahsoka was finally here and Rey could not help but feel annoyed at her friend for the time she chose to appear. ''Like hell I am. Go get help. '' the same strong arms clutched her tightly, obviously not intending to let her go.

''What did you do to her?'' her friend's words were accompanied by the familiar sound of a lightsaber being turned on.

''Me? She was attacked by your people's warriors.'' his voice was becoming more and more low and deadly ''Don't come near her.''

''You are in no place to tell me what to do Ren. Now, let her go and move to the wall behind you.'' why couldn't Ahsoka understand he was helping her was beyond Rey.

''Why don't you shut the fuck up and call for help. She is dying if you hadn't noticed.'' the urgency was evident in his tone and Rey fought hard to remain conscious enough to ponder over why such an emotion was present in his voice. 

''You left me no choice Ren.'' suddenly his warmth was gone and she groaned audibly as her aching body fell on the floor . 

Hearing a loud thud from somewhere near her made Rey imagine Kylo Ren being thrown against the wall by a very angry Ahsoka and her assumptions were right, as seconds later smaller hands stroked her cheeks and fumbled her body for other injuries. ''Stars Rey look at you. I knew this was going to happen, damn it you never listen to me.'' she was crying as she examined her friend's battered body and that's when Rey understood that her arm was not the only place Korr butchered her. 

As Ahsoka's hands halted in her lower body and pushed, Rey couldn't hold her screaming. 

''Don't touch her.'' he roared at her angrily at the way she handled Rey.

Her abdomen was torn open too. Where there had been smooth skin was now torn muscle and blood, as raw as any carcass at the butcher and the blood was still oozing staining the bed sheets under her. ''There is so much blood.'' the same feminine voice again was now whispering as her trembling hands kept pushing, trying to stop the excessive bleeding. 

''Release me now Togrutan or else I swear the moment you will loosen the Force hold I will put an end to your pathetic life.'' while Ahsoka's voice was like it was made of gravel, his was collected and urgent yet Rey thought she could trace a hint of panic.

''Shut your mouth Ren, I am trying to think.''

''Think? Think? She is fucking dying you daft bint, release me right this instance.'' his voice was getting more and more insistent. 

''Like hell.'' she yelled back irritated ''Do you think I am that stupid to let you loose and give you the chance to kill both of us and then flee?''

''If I wanted her dead I would have killed her before you came, I had plenty time until you decided to grace us with your presence. I will say this for the last time, LET. ME. GO.''

Despite her condition, Rey could feel her friend's desperation ''Alright, alright!'' she shouted back at him, her patience waning ''But if you even think of harming her I will end you Ren, mark my words.'' 

After some shuffling Rey found herself again in his strong arms, being surrounded by him and lifted off the bed. A sharp pain made her hiss and Ren abruptly stopped and held her tighter ''You are going to be OK scavenger, you are going to be OK. Don't you dare die on me.'' there was so much anguish in his voice that made her heart clench. 

''Quickly, follow me Ren.''

They were leaving her bedroom hastily, the speed of Ren's steps making her already fuzzy mind sinking further in darkness and all Rey could think of before passing out yet again was how safe she felt in his arms.

Bitterly cold and humid was all she could feel surrounding her, what an enchanting combination Rey thought. Cold licked at her face and crept under her torn clothes, spreading across her skin creating goosebumps all over her body and forcing her to open her eyes. With just one look in her surroundings, Rey came back to the harsh reality. Korr had barged in her house looking for the 5D optical data storage, as expected, but she had not come alone. That slimy cockroach brought her warriors to do the dirty job for her until she lost her patience and took over.

Slowly lifting her hand, Rey traced the transparent glass that encapsulated her and turned her head to her left in search of the Medical Pod's panel. She couldn't read clearly all the information on the small screen but she knew that since she was awake her healing process was complete. She was about to knock on the glass when it moved down to its case, letting fresh air flood in the now open cabin. 

''Have you any idea how worried I was when I found you lying in a pool of your own blood?''

Lifting her body so she could sit properly she was yet again amazed at the way the way biomagnetism worked. Probably a few minutes ago she was on the verge of death and now her body was as good as new. Turning, Rey saw Ahsoka sitting in the nearest armchair, her hands cradling her head and a pained expression was etched on her face.

''Guess today is my lucky day then.'' Rey responded while stretching and standing straight.

''Rey you almost died today.'' Ahsoka's eyes were teary, betraying how upset she was.

''I am fine now Ahsoka.'' she reached for her friend and hugged her. ''You came in time and saved me.''

Her distraught friend drew back ''It was not me that saved you. That wretched excuse for a man burst in and killed the warriors. Unfortunately Korr managed to escape but rest assured Rey I will bring her to court for this.''

''Ren was there?'' so the deep masculine voice she remembered was not a figment of her imagination. 

Ahsoka snorted ''He wouldn't even let me near you, can you believe it?''

''But why? He could have finished me off.'' his behavior was not logical in her mind, especially after the countless times he told her he would kill her.

''It seems Rey it is not only you who is drawn to him.'' the smirk was etched on Ahsoka's face made Rey avert her eyes from her friend.

''Don't be ridiculous. He despises me Ahsoka and he has been extremely vocal about it. Even the thought of him feeling something different from hate for me makes me feel...'' she didn't even have the time to finish her sentence when her friend spoke.

''Aroused? Randy? Lustful? Do you want me to go on?''

''Shut your mouth! I was going to say weird. His odd behavior certainly makes me feel weird. I mean it is not logical for him to leave the safety of his room and come rescue me.'' 

''Except perhaps if he feels something for you.'' now that she saw Rey was as healthy as she could get, Ahsoka was back to her old teasing self.

Choosing to ignore her completely, Rey put on some fresh clothes her friend had most certainly left for her and focused on a more pressing matter than Kylo Ren's infatuation to her ''We need to extract my memories and present them to the General. Leia should have her eyes on Korr, waiting for her to make the wrong move.''

''Alright, I will bring the droid tomorrow and then fly immediately to Alderaan.''

''No. Everything must be done today Ahsoka, no more time should be lost. Korr could already be on the move and you know better than me that once she leaves the Core Worlds, detecting her could be a daunting task.'' 

Ahsoka nodded before turning to leave the Med Bay, while Rey fumbled with the belt of her jumpsuit cursing when she couldn't put the prong in the right punch hole. Once ready, she pondered over cleaning the mess up in her room before Rose returned, or paying a visit to Kylo Ren. She wanted to thank him for his help but what should she say to the man that wished her dead many times in the recent past only to save her just an hour ago. Deciding that facing him now was not a wise choice to make, she walked to her bedroom while breathing calmly desperately trying to make her heart beat normally again.

She was standing before her bedroom door when she heard him ''Scavenger?''

Could a heart beat that fast without bursting? It felt like hers could. He couldn't see her since he was confined in his room, but it seemed like he felt her. Gulping, she calmed her nerves and marched to his room, all thoughts of spending a few hours away from him to settle her raging mind flying out of the window. It was hard to enter his room and she took a few moments standing there, thinking hard of what Ahsoka told her.

''Are you going to stand there forever scavenger?'' he was mocking her, a bored vibe laced in his tone as if he was doing her a favor to even acknowledge her.

Gritting her teeth she pushed the button before her and the large metallic door lifted revealing a presumably bored Kylo Ren sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at her heatedly. His luscious locks were voluminous and shiny, bringing forward a memory of him back in the forest of Takodana when he whipped his helmet off letting them crown his head right before he lifted his crossguard lightsaber to strike her. She really shouldn't be turned on by such a memory, but she couldn't help it.

''Are you done ogling me?''

She didn't answer him, instead letting her searching eyes travel to his wrists. The metallic bands blocking the Force were there, secured and maybe too tight for him since there was blood staining his skin. Did Ahsoka tightened them afraid he would take them off or maybe the warriors caused this?

''What happened to your wrists?'' she didn't even know how she managed to keep her voice flat despite the mental anguish she went through before.

''You don't need to worry about me. I can handle the pain, I am used to it.''

Taking small and steady steps, Rey approached him stopping only when she was standing right in front of him. She felt her hands forming fists in her sides and she forced herself to calm down before lifting one hand to push a stray lock behind his ear. The sharp breath he drew was not lost to her and she felt his eyes trained on her, burning her with their intensity.

He drew her in, both his body and mind lulling her into a false sense of serenity and she couldn't deny it any longer. Kylo Ren was going to burn her, destroy her and the most frightening part of it was that she didn't even care. Rey took her time kneeling in an unhurried way in front of his feet, her hands grasping his bloody wrists gently. 

''What are you doing scavenger?'' his voice was harsh and curt as he jerked his injured wrists away from her grasp. 

''How did this happen? Did the warriors do this?'' ignoring him was becoming a second nature these days as it was the only thing keeping her sane when it came to Kylo Ren.

''What is wrong with you scavenger? Somebody broke into your house, tortured you, almost killed you and you stand before me mere hours later to question me about some blood on my wrists?'' 

It was then that Rey thought he might kiss her. His close proximity sent her heart racing again when it really shouldn't since it was not the first time they were that close. This time though their proximity seemed too intimate and even sacred. Despite being clearly irritated with her, his voice was low and deep letting all the suppressed feelings surface.

''You did this to yourself, didn't you? You were trying to break free from Ahsoka's hold so you could come to me.'' her eyes were closed and a smile crossed her face knowing full well she was right.

Snorting he added annoyed ''Don't flatter yourself scavenger. Why would I want to be close to you and hurt myself trying to do so? You are nothing special.'' 

''Why are you being so difficult Ren? I just wanted to thank you for putting your life at risk trying to save me.'' 

''My life was certainly not threatened. Those idiots you call warriors are incompetent, they couldn't harm me even if they tried.'' the obnoxious Kylo Ren was back full force making her cringe and stand straight.

''Fine, be that way. I don't care anymore.'' tired of his arrogance Rey turned and began walking away, her mind already on cleaning all evidence before Rose came back and worrying sick about her.

''This is the second time you turn your back at me.'' his strong voice made her stop in her tracks and before she had the chance to turn and give him a piece of her mind, she felt his long fingers slide in her arms ''Take my bindings off.''  
How did he manage to change his voice from strong and authoritarian to soft and pleading just in seconds? ''What?'' and that was it, he had her trembling with a few words.

''I said take my bindings off. I want to see for myself that you are not injured.'' 

''But I am fine. Ahsoka brought me to the Medical Pod in time.'' she was perplexed. Why did he care if she was still wounded? 

They had somehow shifted by now so they were facing each other. Only at such times did was Rey aware of how freakishly tall Kylo Ren really was. He easily towered her, bending his head to be able to look in to her eyes. Nodding his head at her, he moved his hands toward her clearly indicating her to remove the cuffs. Huffing she raised her right hand and through the Force removed the cuffs, following them with her eyes as they fell on the floor.

Suddenly she felt cool finger brush her chin, forcing her head to tilt upwards but then they didn't leave her skin, only traveled lower to her slender neck. ''Let me.'' it was just a whisper, one that left Rey wondering if he had really spoken but she nodded anyway closing her eyes and letting herself relax.

In this storm, in this wind that was howling inside her, there came his gentle touch fucking her up in all the good ways possible. Euphoria, contentment, bliss, delight, serenity, gratitude, affection, all danced in her mind at that moment and if she truly wanted to be sincere with herself those feelings might not even be hers. They were one, one mind , one entity and she basked in the raw power she felt flowing from him to her. The most amazing part of it was that he allowed it, Kylo Ren not only held her close but also let his undoubtedly strong Force signature reach to hers and become intertwined.  
As she was about to talk, Kylo Ren all of a sudden leaned and captured her half open lips in a searing kiss forcing her to slant her mouth while he gripped her neck tighter with his hands. Rey didn't even waste a second before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of his luscious hair. It was getting more and more heated as he moved them to the nearest wall. The moment Rey's back hit the cold surface she moaned into his mouth and felt her hands slip further into his curls even tagging them earning a moan from him to match her own. 

''Minx'' his breath in her mouth aroused her even more and she thought it couldn't be possible to feel that turned on.

Without missing a beat, he shifted his body in a way that pushed her further in the wall and nudged her legs open with his knees, only to grab her by the waist and lift her up in one swift move that startled her. Rey instantly wrapped her trembling legs around his muscular waist and began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt feeling more and more irritated when she couldn't open it fast enough ''Oh, come on now.''

She felt him laugh as he recaptured her mouth. ''Greedy little scavenger, aren't you?'' he said between kisses and she couldn't even find it in herself to care about his words. He had to continue kissing her.

She was startled when she felt the soft mattress underneath her, she was completely absorbed in their kisses to even notice he had moved them from the wall and walked toward his bed. ''I need you.'' his voice was so husky that made Rey moan once more.

''I am right here. You have me.'' it was all she could utter to give him her approval.

He was hovering over her when he lifted his head from her neck and stared deep into her eyes ''Are you certain?''  
''I am.'' she returned his gaze hoping to make him understand this way how she truly felt ''I want this.''

Rey didn't expect his reaction. Kylo Ren tensed for a second before leaning and kissing her fiercely, caging her between his strong arms overwhelming her with his massive presence. Unlike her, he didn't have the patience to take her clothes off, so he opted to fist her robes with both of his hands and rip them apart, carelessly tossing the tattered articles of clothing in the farthest corner of the room.

As soon as they were both naked and panting he resumed his former position between her legs as she opened them wider to accommodate him and Rey marveled at his naked torso, tracing a delicate finger up and down until she came to a halt just inches from his cock that was standing thick and proud as if daring her to touch it. 

Never the one to deny a challenge, Rey reached over and grabbed his throbbing member running her fingers up and down. She started stroking it gently only to be rewarded with a groan from Kylo. Lifting her eyes to look at him, she saw that his head had fallen back and his eyes were tightly closed. Smirking she tightened her grip on him and stroked faster adding the right pressure to drive him mad. Apparently, it was the right thing to do since he thrust his hips forward into her hand. It could be awkward to do such a thing in that position, her under him reclining in her elbows and him kneeling between her legs, but in the end she found it quite a stimulating position.

He was a mess, she thought smirking, and she was the cause of this mess. Kylo Ren was writhing in ecstasy, moaning and groaning, rasping her name again and again and she couldn't but feel smug about it.

''Stop.'' he tried pushing her hand away but she persisted. He didn't really sound like he wanted her to stop ''I won't last if you continue my scavenger.''

This made Rey stop her ministrations and lay back to the bed looking at him, suddenly feeling nervous being naked around him. Biting her lower lip she covered her breasts with both of her hands and shifted awkwardly.

''Don't cover yourself.'' his voice was strong even when he whispered seductively ''You are beautiful.''

With that he positioned himself lower between her open legs and began placing warm kisses against the heated flesh of her abdomen. Gasping, Rey felt her legs open further for him on instinct, the tension from before leaving her body as he continued peppering kisses all over her.

She had her eyes closed so nothing warned her about him burying his head in her cunt. He placed open mouthed kisses in her most sensitive part and moved to lick her up and down while holding her from her hips, pulling her body closer to him.

''Kylo'' she moaned his name loudly not caring whether Rose had come back or not ''More, please.''

Kylo smiled, his mouth still doing wonders in her cunt, never stopping instead increasing his rhythm driving her to the edge. Just when she thought she was about to faint from pleasure, he inserted a long finger inside her earning another row of moans from her. ''More'' was all she seemed to be able to say and he gave in, adding another finger pumping them in and out sometimes curling them inside and sending jolts of pleasure through her body.  
''I am going to.... so damn close...'' she was panting heavily not even sure of what she wanted to say. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave, and she felt the pleasure sweep through her as her sensitive cunt was throbbing.

She didn't have the time to process anything when she felt his rock hard cock brush against her aching core. Instinctively, she lifted her trembling hips wanting desperately to feel him inside her. ''I need you Kylo, please.''

''I've got you.''

His blazing eyes were locked with hers as he lined his cock with her body. While capturing her lips in a mind blowing kiss, Kylo Ren snapped his hips forward and slid into her more than ready body with a moan. Rey gasped at the intrusion and threw her head back at the pillows, her fists gripping the bed sheet tightly as he stretched her. 

She could see his arms straining to hold his weight above her as he stilled inside her, giving her time to get used to his girth. ''Move'' she tried to sound strong and commanding but in the end all she could hear in her voice was desperation.

''Gladly.'' he rasped before he began thrusting in and out first agonizingly slow until he was certain she was comfortable and then he set a punishing rhythm that had her screaming. Without even noticing, Rey started lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts wanting to feel him even deeper.

He seemed to catch on her though pretty fast and he lifted himself to his heels, dragging her to him by her waist and she moaned loudly not for the first time that day. The new angle was delightful, allowing him to be deeper inside her and he increased his pace groaning. All you could hear in the room was their mixed moans, their ragged breathing and the slap of skin as they became one.

The tightness of her impending orgasm made her slither her fingers down to the place they were joined but he was having none of it. Slapping her hand away, he threaded the fingers of one hand to her short hair and let his other hand rest in her over sensitive clit. ''Stars yes.'' was all she could utter when he started rubbing her furiously.

Rey leaned forward capturing his swollen bottom lip between her teeth and bit him playfully hoping this would bring him over the edge, possibly give him the same pleasure he gave her. It seemed to do the job as he increased the rhythm of his thrusts, never stopping his assault to her throbbing clit.

They climaxed together, limbs tangled, lips busy dancing together, tongues fighting for dominance and Rey couldn't remember having such an intense orgasm ever before. What made her come out from her reverie though was the word he uttered when he exploded inside of her, his head buried in her neck. 

''Mine.''


	8. Chapter 8

''The almighty Kylo Ren. When I found you I saw what all masters want to see in their apprentices. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that there was something truly special. I am sure you know what I am talking about right? The potential of your bloodline. A brand new Vader. Now though I fear I was mistaken.''

He watched from his kneeling pose at the disfigured form of the Supreme Leader sitting on his throne in front of him and grit his teeth. ''I've given everything I had to you. To the dark side.''

Snoke abruptly stood and walked towards him ''Take that ridiculous thing off right now.'' he roared making Kylo flinch before removing his helmet.

''There it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you young Solo.''

''I killed Han Solo. I didn't hesitate.''

The Supreme Leader marched back and forth, his distorted face scrunched up in displeasure ''And look at you. The deed split your spirit to the bone. You are unbalanced, bested by a young girl, you are nothing but a failure.''

Trembling from rage, Kylo leaped to his feet not even a plan on his mind before Snoke repulsed him with a blast of Force lightning that sent him sprawling backwards.

The dream ended abruptly and forced Kylo to wake up breathing rapidly. He opened his eyes blinking, his eyelashes faintly batting against his lids. Everything was blurry for a second as he tried to remember where was he. His heart was pounding, his now fully awake mind already in overdrive. In the blackness of the room he moved stealthily, trying to make no sound so as not to rouse his female company, but fast enough to reach her lightsaber. After so many years of constant vigilance, every movement was automatic, efficient, reflexive. 

It was lighter in his hands, lighter than his own crossguard and it called to him. It was really enticing the way he was drawn to reach for it, to grab it. As soon as his heated skin came in contact with the alloy metallic hilt Kylo felt the surge of raw power seep through him, leaving him breathing rapidly. Nothing could compare to what he felt the moment he turned it on, the blue light illuminating the bedroom. 

He was in the middle of marveling at the masterpiece that his grandfather had created when it flew right out of his hands and into the expectant right hand of a furious Rey. 

Gripping it sturdily, she ignited it again and turned to look at him ''I should have seen it coming.''

''Well, did you really think I cared about you scavenger?'' he knew his offending words would hurt her once he uttered them, but he still opened his mouth. He could see it in her face, in her beautiful expressive face that instantly darkened and in her body that immediately straightened already in defense. He knew the exact effect his words would have but he still verbally attacked her, a strange satisfaction at seeing her pain growing inside him. 

''You really are an awful person.'' he could read every single emotion in Rey's face. Hurt, humiliation, rejection and sourness all danced in her beautiful hazel eyes before settling for the most powerful of them all, repulsion. ''You know Ren, I always thought there was good in people. That we are all human and therefore can be understood and redeemed. But you? I can't give you any more chances. This ends here Kylo Ren.''

The coldness in her voice did weird things in Kylo Ren and he couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that emerged from the depths of his aching soul. A twisted part of him reveled in her pain, but somewhere in his mind the sight of Rey looking at him apathetically made him want to take her in his strong arms and erase his hateful words from her mind.

''You are trembling.'' it was painfully obvious now, her petite form shaking as she tried to regain her composure.

''No I am not.'' she was desperately trying to stay strong in front of him but her body was betraying her. Rey was now staring at him, the lightsaber in her hand now switched off as she gathered her garments from the floor and hurriedly turned to leave his room.

''Scavenger, I...'' he was the one desperate now, taking two haste steps towards her, already willing to comfort her. As if he wasn't the one responsible for her sour mood. As if he wasn't the monster she thought he was. 

Rey never stopped to let him speak his lies. As soon as she was gone there was nothing left to pawn. His eyes skimmed in the room, gazing around the light brown walls until they finally reached the closed balcony door. Without even realizing he was moving, he was already opening the heavy door before he trekked to the balcony leaning against the wrought iron railing quivering.

His breath seemed to stutter in his lungs before he let it go, feeling the tension drain his body. Taking a few steps back, he let his body slide down the cold wall until he was sitting down his hands around his knees.  
Ever since he was a little boy there was this internal battle inside of him. Even before Kylo Ren came forward and he was just Ben Solo, he had to face his demons that clawed their way tearing him from inside out, destroying every good thing in his life. He thought, as the years passed, that those demons were a part of him and so he tried embracing them, accepting them until they finally became one. One person, one entity, the mighty Kylo Ren leader of the Knights of Ren and heir to the Supreme Leader Snoke. 

For years Kylo Ren believed himself to be invincible, immune to such feelings but there he was now sitting in a cold marble floor breathing deeply in order to ease the pain that was ripping his chest. It was in times like these that he wandered most to the light side, feeling uncertain about his past behavior. His coupling with Rey and then the way he made her feel caused him to question himself. Did he really want to hurt her? The answer was quite simple, yes he did. In fact, he took pleasure from her pain. So why did the way she distanced herself from him caused this terrifying emotional cycle to open?

Unable to manage the intensity of what was happening inside of him, Kylo Ren closed his tired eyes and focused on his late grandfather. ''Please forgive me. I feel it again, this call to the light.'' his voice was trembling as he tried with everything he had to find the tranquility he so much craved. ''Help me grandfather, guide me, show me the right thing to do.''

Now that he was out of the Supreme Leader's reach, he felt the much needed hold he had to his grandfather's memory was lost. No matter how hard he tried, he could no longer avoid the pull of the light, the gentle tugging of the Force. His coupling with the scavenger opened a new world to him, a world of balance and for the first time in years Kylo Ren did not feel alone in his darkness. He found that nothing could compare to the bliss he felt when he climaxed in tandem with her.  
So why did he have the need to destroy everything and make her feel used and rejected? It was as if there were two different people inside one body battling constantly for peace and placidity. His feelings after the time he spent with the scavenger were calming the other vile and detestable Kylo Ren inside of him, yet the moment he woke up beside her naked form the only thing he could do was push her away with his spiteful behavior. 

In his mind came the wise words of his master ''It is the way of the dark side my son. When we embrace it fully, we become our truest selves.'' And that was exactly what he was going to do from now on. There was absolutely no way that the heir apparent of the Supreme Leader would hover around that pathetic low life scavenger and grovel at her feet. The fear that was brought forward from her reaction lead to rage, the hot blazing anger that seeks to harm everything at arm's length. It was a primitive part of him, triggered by the undoubtedly unwanted emotions she provoked. 

Kylo Ren was never afraid of this fiery rage that now burned his insides as he was certain such an inferno would break his invisible bonds to her and set him free to move forward. It was not the first time after all, the same had happened before when his hateful uncle - the so called great Luke Skywalker- tried to murder him in his sleep. That night, the rage he felt that night, lead him to the road of greatness so now he could only believe he had the same opportunity. He would keep calm around the scavenger and play nice until he felt ready to escape. If he was lucky enough this was going to happen soon, but not before he would kill her. The scavenger would never again be an obstacle to his plan.

For the next month all he did was train relentlessly and track every move the servant and the scavenger made. He needed to know everything they did during the day in order to safely plot his escape. Rose's routine in the daytime was dull. From waking up early in the morning every day to practically following the scavenger like a child in order to serve her, it was really pathetic the more he thought about it. 

Most of her mornings were spent in running errands for her, while in her free time she chose to stay inside and entertain herself with different activities, all easily tracked by him for when the time to leave would come. She tried not to converse with him, unless it was really necessary, and when she had to ask him something it was always the same way. Her approaching him skittishly and awkwardly voicing her question. Most of the time though she left him alone, making him wonder whether the scavenger told her about the night they spent together in his bed or it was her own decision to stop pestering him about how in debt he was to her beloved friend. For that last one Kylo Ren could not help but feel thankful. 

Similarly, the loathsome scavenger was strangely measured in her movements, always following the same timetable like clockwork. She was leaving early in the mornings, probably going to their damn headquarters or maybe she was just avoiding him taking time to lick the wounds he had caused her. Most of the times, when she returned back home, her Togrutan friend came along and they almost instantly hid in her office leaving him wondering what took place inside. They could be planning another attack trying to gain the upper hand in the never ending clash between the First Order and the New Republic for all he cared. It didn't matter since he was planning to leave soon, and then every single one of them would pay. From the scavenger that captured him and practically humiliated him, to the bitch that tried to put her dirty hands on him before handing him over to the Jakku whore when she had bought him.

''There is something about you these days Ren. You are planning something.''

There she was again, the only skeptical enough in this damn house to actually pay him more attention than he needed ''Please Togrutan, by all means keep talking. I only yawn when I am fascinated.''

It was one of those nights were the scavenger had come back accompanied by her comrade, but instead of following her in the large office, the observant Togrutan stayed behind bent on interrogating him. ''Don't underestimate me Ren. I feel it in your Force signature, you are up to something. I know more than I say and I notice more than you realize.''

''And what pray tell is it?'' maybe provoking her was not the wisest thing to do, especially since she was correct about her assumptions but he couldn't help it. It had been long since he had a witty banter with the fucking scavenger and he missed the action. 

She studied him for a moment before answering ''I know it has to do with Rey. I feel a change in her too but she keeps denying anything happened. So I am asking you, what happened between the two of you and most importantly what are you planning?''

Kylo Ren could not decide what unsettled him more, the fact that the scavenger was hell bent on hiding their coupling from her seemingly best friend or that the Togrutan had started having suspicions about him? ''Why don't you go pester your friend? It seems she does not trust you enough with her personal matters.'' 

''Listen here you asshole'' she practically ran towards him, grasping his shirt in her little fists before continuing ''If you ever as much as think to hurt her I promise I will kill you with my bare hands.''

His smirk turned to a scowl with her words of warning ''Threaten me all you want, but you can't kill me Togrutan. Even with my bindings on I am your superior. Never forget it.''

Forcibly jerking her hands off of him, Kylo Ren turned to leave his mind already set on training since only while wielding a lightsaber was he able to let his fury free without drawing unwanted attention. Something trivial as this would have never been an issue at the Starkiller Base but here he had to be careful. He was steps away from her when her strong voice was heard ''Rey used to say that there is still good inside of you. Don't make me stab you to find it. Make one mistake Ren and I will not hesitate at nothing to kill you. Not Rey, not even your mother will be able to stop me.''

Not even the mention of his mother had the power to stop him now. For the next days he observed the scavenger, making sure to memorize her every move, what time she left the house and when she came back until he knew her exact moves in the house. The anatomy of the building was already mapped in his mind and given that her Royal Starship would be in its usual position, Kylo Ren was confident that tomorrow would be the day he would show his enemies his worth. He slept easily that night, his thoughts drifting to the much awaited revenge he would take. 

In his dream the sky was blue, there were starbirds crossing the huge fleecy clouds and the sounds of a stream running nearby brought a smile to his face. As he gazed at the scenery before him, he felt a gentle caress in his upper arm. She was there when he turned his head, a bright smile lighting her beautiful face rendering him incapable of thinking. Everything she felt he could feel, elation, happiness and love. Strong and unconditional love that burned his insides in the best way, melting the pain and fury in him. He couldn't resist leaning in to capture her sweet lips in a searing kiss. He woke up breathing rapidly, his naked body covered in sweat.

It took him hours to fall asleep after that dream, his thoughts wandering to her curious if they shared the same dream. The morning after, he woke irritated and with a weird feeling that something bad was about to happen. When the frustration built enough making him think he was going to blow, he took a deep breath and mentally pictured training techniques to calm his wayward mind. It wouldn't do any good to have a tantrum and venting his anger was not an option today. He had to stay vigilant and well rested if he had to fight his way out of this blasted planet. 

Leaving his room a little later, he noticed a slight commotion taking place in the living room. 

''But if you refuse to let her in she will press charges and then things will be much worse. She is willing to do anything in her power to harm you Rey.'' Rose was frantically pacing the room looking at the scavenger pleadingly.

She, on the other hand, was as calm as she could get, staring at some blueprints that were spread over the dinner table ''Let her. I will not allow her presence in my house Rose, not after what she did to me.''

''The General pardoned her Rey.''

''Please Rose, we all know it was Korr's mother who pulled the strings and pleaded on her daughter's behalf. It doesn't matter, I am not letting her in this damn house.'' 

A deafening sound was heard from the sturdy front door and Kylo felt the ominous feeling from before resurface. He took a few long strides towards the women, positioning himself in front of the scavenger before he understood what he was doing. As the earsplitting sound resumed, he felt her tense for a second before leaving her place behind him and motioning for the heavy door to open.

There, with her green lightsaber switched on, stood a smug looking Korr. It was as if no time had passed since that bitch of a Colonel broke into the house and literally mauled her for classified information. While her actions would normally be justified in his complex mind, now Kylo Ren could only describe her as a ruthless murderer who betrayed her own kin, willing to kill and mayhem whoever stood in her way. Malevolence and dedication to the ultimate aim were always praised in the First Order, meaning Kylo Ren should sympathize with the Colonel's reasons. The thing was though, that the only emotion he had for her was abhorrence. The stupid Togrutan had hindered him from strangling the murderous bitch then but she was nowhere in sight now.

His fists flexed on instinct but he had no time to act upon his raging thoughts, as the scavenger stood straight in front of Korr and addressed her in a cautious tone ''Is there a particular reason to why you came here tonight Colonel Korr?''

Smirking sardonically the other Colonel wasted no time to answer ''I heard you were attacked not so long ago Rey.'' she began walking inside the house as she talked not even sparing her fellow Colonel a glance ''My mother taught me that it is only polite to show interest in someone's wellbeing, especially if that someone is a comrade of mine that got recently attacked.'' 

''Attacked?'' the scavenger's voice was venomous now and Kylo Ren wondered if he really was needed here at all. She seemed motivated enough to murder Korr on her own and she certainly was skilled enough for that pleasant task.  
''Attacked, yes. I heard someone from the First Order somehow managed to breach our shield as well as our guards and enter Coruscant in order to break into your house and kill you. Thank the stars for this fine specimen you have here that saved you.'' as her eyes took him in shamelessly, he took a step forward only to be stopped by a small hand pushing his chest. The heat that crept from her warm hand to his cold heart halted his movement and momentarily startled him.

''Cut it out Korr, everyone knows it was you who tried to kill me. The fact that a man with his bindings on was able to stop you and your minions just adds to your incompetence.''

Korr breathed sharply, her lips forming a scowl as she threateningly moved towards the scavenger ''Shut your mouth you filthy scavenger.''

It took everything he had in him to suppress the voice inside him that pointed out the necessity of closing his hands around Korr's neck and tighten them until her eyes closed forever. Who did she think she was to call her a scavenger? The outrage, the jurisdiction and the entitlement in his mind when it came to her almost surprised him. There was a wild beast inside him angered by the offending words of the other woman who had the audacity to insult something of his.

''One day Korr you will be held accountable for your actions and trust me I will be the one to bring you to justice.'' his scavenger was a feisty spirit, unwilling to be tamed and he drew so much pleasure from it.

''Until then Rey of Jakku I have something for you.'' she strutted to the door and left.

''What in the name of...'' but he never had the chance to finish his sentence.

Colonel Korr reentered the premises but this time she wasn't alone. Two armed women were at her right side holding a calm and collected Armitage Hux by his shoulders, ushering him inside. ''I believe I don't have to introduce you, it is our job after all to know our enemies.'' there was mirth in Korr's voice as she took Hux's handcuffs off. 

Then she proceeded to stand straight right in front of his scavenger while she unrolled a scroll that had the New Republic's signature. Once the document was opened she began in an authoritarian voice ''Colonel Rey of Jakku. The General on behalf of the New Republic wants you to accept our sincerest gratitude for your performance as a Colonel to the Republic. I would like to inform you that as of today you will be taking time off from the New Republic's armed forces in order to serve our nation otherwise. As you already know, our nation is in dire need of young ones strong with the Force to continue the world of justice we serve. On account of this, you are obliged to accept the former General of the First Order in your house and provide the New Republic with a Padawan. A medical droid will take blood samples monthly to detect gestation at its early stages and after it is confirmed another servant will be given to you in order to make sure everything is prepared properly for the young Padawan's arrival. 

The man given to you for this purpose was given a thorough examination and his compatibility percentage to you is high enough to ensure a very strong with the Force offspring. Born on the planet Arkanis around the time of the battle of Yavin, Armitage Hux is the son of the deceased Commandant Brendol Hux and had been recently been captured in the siege of D'Qar. I would like to thank you for your cooperation and I will be looking forward to receiving news of your impending motherhood. Sincerely, The General of the New Republic Leia Organa.''

Kylo Ren felt his mind stutter for a second, every part of him pausing while his wild thoughts tried to catch up. His numb brain was desperately scrambling to make sense of it all as he stood paralyzed, unable to comprehend what had just been said.

''But I am a Colonel...my job is to kill, not to breed.'' his scavenger's voice was thick. Everyone in this room could tell that she didn't want to do it. He didn't risk looking at her for he feared that what he would see in her hazel eyes would make him lose the slightest control he had and he would cause her greater problems than the one she had right now looking at her. Yes, he was a good target to channel his rage.

With a roar he launched forward aiming for Hux's throat but even before being able to touch the bastard he flew back, hitting the wall and no matter how hard he tried to get up he couldn't. ''Stop struggling, I don't have time for this.'' the dejection in her tone made him look at her. Her doe hazel eyes were glassy but she was holding strong.

''Well, since you have it covered I will be leaving.'' Korr could not be more smug even if she tried ''Remember this day Rey. The next time you even as much as think of accusing me of treason remember this day, cause this is the day I finally prove to you that I am your superior.'' 

Then, pushing Armitage Hux towards her she winked and marched to the exit ''Rey of Jakku, aspiring Colonel of the New Republic. Enjoy!.''


	9. Chapter 9

They were staring at each other. A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the tension she felt wrecking her body. He awkwardly shifted in his feet, hands flexing and unflexing, his green eyes boring into hers as if he was expecting her to say something. Armitage Hux was so much younger than she had expected, his ginger hair were slicked back leaving his pale face open to her observing eyes. The only information Rey had on the former General was that he strongly resembled his deceased father both in appearance and in character. She didn't have the chance to face him until now.

Clearing her throat she tried starting a conversation that she knew beforehand would be a disaster ''So, you are General Hux of the First Order.'' at his nod she continued ''I am Colonel Rey of Jakku, you know the one you so desperately tried to kill along with your friend here Kylo Ren.'' she said motioning to an unmoving Ren.

''He is not my friend.'' Her poor attempt at humor in order to lighten the dark mood in the room did not affect Kylo Ren in the least since he glared at Hux vehemently. There was nothing good in that gaze, it was a look that conveyed a bubbling hatred. Disgust even.

''Careful Ren, your personal interests are interfering with your orders from Supreme Leader Snoke.'' Rey whipped her head so fast to face Hux that she was sure she would suffer a whiplash as a result of her astonishment. While Kylo Ren was looking absolutely feral and ready to pounce at Hux at any moment, the former General of the First Order appeared calm and collected despite his snarky comment to Ren.

''You mother fucking piece of shit.'' Ren lurched forth, his arms already stretched and ready to grasp Hux but Rey moved faster immobilizing him with the Force.

''Enough. I will not have you brawling inside my house.'' she took a few deep breaths and looked at Hux pointing her finger at him ''You, you will keep your opinions to yourself and follow my orders.'' then turning at Kylo Ren she poked the same finger to his hard chest ''And you will stay the fuck away from us. You can train, wander around the house or do whatever the fuck you want but I demand you never pester us again and certainly under no circumstances use violence. Are we clear?'' she said risking a glance at the both of them.

Kylo Ren was looking back at her with wide eyes, as if he was challenging her ''So you agree with your General's order scavenger?"

''None of your fucking business Ren.'' 

They stared in each other's eyes for a long moment before he turned his back at her. Rey didn't allow herself to lose her grip, she had to stay strong even after what she now knew was expected of her. There was a glimpse of a foreign feeling in his eyes when he looked at her. She would have identified it as despair if she didn't know him better. Kylo Ren though was a man incapable of such emotions. The only way he could feel despair, was if he witnessed the First Order's defeat and even then he may have rose from his ashes to create something stronger.

''If you are done scolding him Rey, I would like a moment of your time.'' Hux was talking to her but she was not done staring at the back of the man that had hurt her irreparably. ''Rey.'' he insisted.

Finally snapping from her reverie, Rey turned and faced Hux ''What?''

''Can we please talk for a minute?'' it may have been the soft tone he used with her or the way his smile reached the corners of his face that had irritated Ren since he huffed and left the room hurriedly, his black robes billowing behind him. 

Deciding to ignore his childish behavior, Rey focused on the man in front of her ''Yes of course. Follow me to my study.'' 

Once inside the cozy room, Rey proceeded to sit on the comfortable sofa beside the window, eager to relax her tired mind for the upcoming conversation. The view from this particular room was always her favorite since the heart of the vibrant city could be seen clearly from her level of the skyscraper. Living in the Federal District certainly had its perks, she thought, as she could see the Imperial Palace at the far end. The bittersweet memories began flooding her mind upon seeing the glorious building she spent many years training when she had first come to Coruscant. The palace was called Jedi Temple prior to the Imperial era and served as the home of the Jedi Order as well as school for the training of Padawans. However, the temple was later converted into the formal residence of the General. Shaking the sad thoughts out of her mind she focused on Armitage Hux who was still standing in front of the closed door.

''You may sit.'' she motioned to one of the armchairs on the opposite side of the study.

She watched as Hux completely ignored her and sat down beside her on the couch. Their close proximity caused her claustrophobia to surface despite being just the two of them in a fairly large room. It suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on her and she forced herself to stand and take a step closer to the window, the mesmerizing view no longer capable of calming her nerves. 

''You don't have to be anxious around me Rey. I am aware of why I am here in your house.'' she knew from his unwavering tone that he was telling the truth. 

''And why exactly are you here General Hux?'' she had enough of the First Order's men meddling in her life. Couldn't they just leave her the fuck alone?

Not even missing a beat, Hux stood and approached her careful not to linger close enough ''After my capture in D' Qar I was brought to Coruscant as a prisoner. I was taken to the auction house with the intention of being examined and then sold but that's when the other Colonel saw me.''

''Colonel Korr?'' of course it was her idea, Rey had no doubt.

''Yes that one.'' he confirmed ''Well, as soon as she recognized who I was she came and forcibly took me to another place I didn't recognize but I am fairly sure was the Imperial Palace or to say it properly I was taken to the dungeons of the Palace.'' he smiled at her.

It was obvious that he was reminiscing the time he spent as a prisoner in the dungeons, though he didn't seem bitter about it. His gaze left her and focused on the skyscrapers outside and for a moment Rey took pity on him. It was already atrocious to take a prisoner and sell him off at an auction, but using him in order to breed was straight inhumane. It didn't matter he was a prisoner and she was a free woman, from now on they were both pawns of the system. It was truly disgusting.

''I will see the General and petition for an annulment of our predicament. Leia cannot do this to me.'' the rage she didn't feel earlier came now full force. 

''It doesn't matter whatever you do. She won't change her mind Rey. Members of the High Council obliged the General to comply. There is really nothing you can do.''

''Why are you so receptive to this Hux? You are a prisoner of the New Republic. A high ranked man of the First Order who was taken as a prisoner and forced to procreate with the enemy.'' Rey tried to see past his façade but found it impossible.

Yet again, he smiled at her and sat back down on the velvety couch crossing his long feet ''Every single thing you just said is wrong Rey.'' at her furrowed brows he continued ''I am a spy of the New Republic. A high ranked man of the First Order that absolutely despised the people surrounding him but had a mission to complete. I am a man who was taken as a false prisoner just because every information about me being a spy for the New Republic is classified and only a few high ranked are actually aware of my role in this war. And lastly, I am not forced to procreate with the enemy. I am looking forward to having a family with the woman I've been secretly watching from afar all this time and trying desperately to protect from the likes of Kylo Ren.'' 

One time, when Rey was a starving child searching for scraps in the vast desert of Jakku, she dozed off due to the scorching sun and lost her focus only for a moment. Then a speeder bike came out of thin air and swept her off her feet sending her rolling down the slide. It was as if the impact with the blazingly hot sand had knocked every wisp of air from her lungs as she lay there struggling to breath, to do anything. That's exactly how she felt now, trying to remember how to breath, unable to utter a word, totally stunned at the revelation of Armitage Hux's double role in this god damn war. 

''Was it Leia the one who sent you to me?'' she had to know if the woman she considered a mother did this to her. Forcing her to abandon the one thing she was good at, to participate in a program she absolutely loather and found horrific. She would never forgive her if she did sent Hux here on purpose.

Hux shrugged ''I can't possibly know. Since my real role in the New Republic is classified I am not allowed to know such things. I can only tell you that the General and the Vice Admiral know of me being a spy. Colonel Korr definitely believes my loyalties lie with the First Order.''

''That I can believe.'' she snorted. Korr would do anything in her power to bring Rey in an uncomfortable situation and she definitely knew about her dislike for the men purchased at those damn auctions for breeding purposes. It was only logical for her to take Hux and persuade the High Council to enter Rey in the breeding program with Hux as her partner. ''I will go talk to Leia. There must be a way out, I can't do this.''

''Maybe you want to do this with someone else... Kylo Ren for example.'' his tone was inquisitive, he was trying to fish for information.

''No, I don't want to do this with anyone. This is a despicable program I never wanted to participate to.'' she was not going to take his bait.

''The General will not let you out of it. She was the one who approved our match after considering our compatibility chart.'' for every tiny way she found out he was there with a well documented fact to discourage her. 

''It doesn't matter who approved the match. I will go to Leia and demand to put an end to this charade.'' she was on the verge of collapsing, her body was giving her all the signs now. From the fog clouding her rational thinking, to her trembling hands, Rey was ready to burst or maybe faint. Or maybe both, she really didn't know.

As she turned to leave she heard his hopeful voice ''Why don't we give it a try.'' it was obvious Hux was willing to do this, but not her ''Let's try to make this work and if a logical time passes and you haven't got pregnant you will go talk to the General and then send me away.''  
It would make things so much easier if she just agreed and went on with fucking him till the med droid confirmed her pregnancy. She tried imagining herself with child, her belly round and heavy but she couldn't fit Armitage Hux anywhere. It was not that she didn't like the idea per se, just that she always thought that if she ever got pregnant it would be a conscious choice both for her and the father. And the father would definitely not be Hux. Not because he was hideous, no he was pleasant in the eye, but because he wasn't like him. He was light and understanding and so much more different than the dark and mysterious Kylo Ren.

Realizing her thoughts took her to a dangerous path, Rey addressed Hux for the last time before leaving to meet with Leia ''Rose will show you around the house and provide you with everything you need until I am back.''

Her short trip to the Imperial Palace didn't even register to Rey's mind as she disembarked from the Royal Starship and marched decisively towards Leia's office. She didn't stop to knock on the door, she just burst into the vast room and stopped only when she was in front of Leia's desk. The General though was sitting there unmoving, signing documents. 

''Signing the papers for another match I presume?'' Rey knew her tone was downright sarcastic and completely inappropriate but she didn't care. 

At her words, the General looked up from the papers scattered in front of her and cocked her head ''Is this about Armitage Hux?''

''Take a wild guess General.'' 

''Mind your tone Rey, I may love you like a daughter but I am still your General.'' her eyes were hard, trying to put her in her place.

''Forcing your daughter to fuck some random stranger and expect her to bear him children is a fucking weird way of showing her your love, don't you think General?'' she was beyond formalities as she hit her palms with force on the wooden desk.

Leia shot up and leaned over threateningly ''I did what I thought was best for you.''

''Fucking a man I don't know is the best for me? How so?''

''Mind your language!'' the General finally erupted letting Rey feel her irritation through the Force ''When Colonel Korr came to me with Armitage Hux and a chart of your compatibility I couldn't deny the possibilities. Even though he is no Force user, you and him will have extremely strong children Rey and then you wouldn't have to keep him.''

''You really are despicable. I wanted to believe that it was a mistake, this mess had to be a mistake. I kept telling myself Leia would never do this to me, her daughter, but no. You chose to push me into this shit despite being aware of my aversion of those programs.''

''Rey...''

''Save it.'' all she wanted now was to leave this place and go somewhere far away. Before this mess, whenever she wanted to be calm she returned home, but right now that Kylo Ren and Hux resided there her house was not an option ''Just tell me if there is a way out of this.''

Leia lowered her eyes ''No. The match is approved by the High Council and nothing can take the decision back. You know how serious we take the future of the New Republic.''

''Right. The future of the New Republic is above all. I should have learned this lesson all those years I've been risking my life for the cause.''

She didn't spare a glance at the General as she turned on her heels and fled the room. After all it was not the first time her mother let her down. First her biological mother when she abandoned her, a child in the desert to fend for herself and now the woman she thought saw her as her daughter when she signed her future without asking her what she wanted.

Deciding she couldn't face them yet, she set the coordinates to Ahsoka's house hoping her friend would understand her and find a way out. She had after all been in the same place a few years ago.

She found her in the training room, her green lightsaber on as she fought invisible enemies. Deciding to wait she sat down on the mat and contemplated how her life was bound to change. 

Suddenly she felt someone nudging her ''I've been talking to you for a minute. What's wrong?''

Getting up she responded to her friend ''How do you know something is wrong?''

Ahsoka smirked knowingly ''You are my sister Rey, I know everything about you. Even the things you hide from yourself.'' and with that she winked at her.

''Well I hope you value family more than Leia does.'' she let the bitterness she felt for the General lace her tone.

''What did she do this time? Did she demand you hand her Ren?''

Breathing deeply Rey observed her friend before telling her the news ''Today Korr arrived at my house accompanied by the General of the First Order Armitage Hux. She proceeded to read a formal document signed by Leia herself as well as the High Council that dictated I have to fuck with him in order to produce strong with the Force Padawans.''

Ahsoka stared at her for a long moment before bursting to laughter ''You have to fuck Hux?''

''For the sole purpose of procreating of course.'' 

''Right... And you bought it?'' at Rey's raised brow she continued ''Not that I underestimate your intelligence Rey but we know Korr. I am positive this is one of her sick plans to take you off the race.''

''Before coming here I went to see Leia. She fully expects me to go according to plan.'' she deadpanned watching as her friend's face fell.

''Why would she do such a vile thing to you when she knows your opinion on the matter?''

As Ahsoka took a sit on the mat beside her she lowered her head trying hard not to cry ''I don't know Ahsoka. It is really hard for me to accept this. I can't imagine myself doing this with him, stars I don't want to have his children. I thought maybe you had something in mind since...'' reminding her friend of this particular dark time for her was not easy.

''It was different with me Rey. I wanted this, I wanted to have a child and I put my name on that list.'' she said standing up before heading out of the room.

Rey followed her ''Maybe there is a way out.''

''There is no way out. If Leia signed the match then I am afraid you have to do as she dictated.'' 

Rey nodded, her hopes having been completely diminished and left thankful for Ahsoka for not following her.

A mere hour later, she entered her home feeling dejected and completely heartbroken. Allowing herself a moment of serenity, she traced Hux and walked to the living room where she found him having a shouting match with Kylo Ren.

''Fucking traitor. I knew there was a reason I never liked you.'' Ren was furious as he approached Hux, but his nemesis was standing his ground.

''The feelings are mutual Ren.''

It was comical the way their chests almost touched in their stupid quarrel while they insulted each other. Had it not been for her sour mood Rey may have enjoyed watching them fight before she had to break them apart. 

''Listen to me you lying piece of shit. You may have slithered your way in the First Order but I will not allow you to stay here, are we clear?'' the possessiveness in Kylo Ren's voice aroused her more than she would ever admit.

''Interesting.'' Rey didn't let Hux continue his sentence. She was afraid of what was going to be said after all. Her heart could not take more heartbreak. 

''Hux come with me.'' not even waiting his reply she walked to her bedroom determined to move on with her life.

''Scavenger.'' the urgency in his voice halted her steps.

''What is it Ren?''

''Have you spoken to your General?'' she knew there was a hidden meaning behind his words. After the way he dismissed her that night they shagged he didn't have the right to ask her if she was going to fuck Hux.

''Yes.'' and with that she continued down the corridor to her room, hearing the heavy steps of Armitage Hux following behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

He watched as the medi droid drew blood from her outstretched arm, the vacant look in her hazel eyes making his stomach twitch. ''Not pregnant.'' the mechanized voice of the droid echoed in the living room announcing she was not expecting. Finally, his lungs functioned again allowing him to exhale the breath he didn't know he was holding.  
His scavenger nodded and continued shuffling through her papers absent mindedly, not really paying attention and definitely avoiding looking at him. Kylo Ren was positive she could feel his persistent gaze as well as his presence looming over her in the room. She was clever enough to notice him following her around the house, never really letting her wander around without him close by since that fucker arrived and changed everything.

It was painful to watch as they disappeared in her bedroom that fateful night all those weeks ago. No matter how hard he tried denying the pain that jagged his insides was not due to the fucked up situation they had entered, he failed. Seeing that spy Hux close the door to her bedroom all the while smirking at him, had him on edge. That night he found himself in the training room, gripping the lightsaber she had provided him with much more pressure than really needed and training to the point of exhaustion, never stopping even when his vision blurred from the sweat trickling down his forehead to his eyes. Or maybe it was his tears, he wasn't sure any more. After all, it was the first time he felt this way for someone, so identifying such emotions was bizarre and frustrating for him.

Thinking back to their coupling, Kylo Ren had not meant to be this harsh with her. It was really instinctive to lash out to her. When he woke up beside her naked body he had panicked. His scavenger was a vision, a goddess among the common men as she lay there on her belly leaving her backside uncovered to his lustful eyes. Kylo Ren had never been a man who cared deeply about carnal pleasures and sought for women to warm his bed at nights. Sure he had his fair share of women who had willingly come to his bed pleasuring him occasionally, but it always was in order for him to blow off some steam. He never participated in the gathering of the highest members of the Council that picked women from the prisoners to sleep with. If he were to bed a woman she would always be willing.

However, his night with the scavenger could not be compared to his former experience. She was by far the best woman he had slept with, passionate enough to match him and challenging in everything they did. If she wanted him to do something she certainly was not afraid to demand it and he was more than happy to comply.  
Their sexual compatibility was incredible and the more he thought about it, the more he became certain they were bound to each other in more ways than the Force. He was scared above everything else concerning his growing feelings for her. Whenever he saw her his heart raced and wild thoughts came to his mind, images of her tracing her fingers over his willing body, her eyes fluttering closed, her moaning, everything causing him to stiffen. 

So it was only natural not only to ridicule her after their night by making her believe he used her to gain leverage, but also to distance himself from her after. And then that blasted fucker had to come and make things infinitely worse. It was not that he was in the same vicinity with him, no it was more than that. Even the thought that he was touching her with his filthy hands, probably causing her more pleasure than he did and worse of it all trying to put a child in her infuriated him. 

Moving beside her, the need to touch her imperative, he raised his hand feeling the familiar sparks as soon as it rested in her shoulder ''Scavenger.''

She flinched, taking a step back while brushing his hand off her ''What is it Ren?''

Her dismissive tone reminded him of the one he used with her and not for the first time he felt his chest tightening ''Stop doing this dammit, don't walk away from me.''

''Are you seriously asking me to let you touch me?'' the sneer on her face showed him just how much he had fucked everything between them up. 

''I am not asking, I demand you to do so.'' It was mayhem inside his mind, thoughts of snapping her neck with his bare hands for daring to speak back to him and others dictating him to drag her all the way to her bedroom and fuck her raw on the same bed that asshole bedded her just to show her who owned her. 

Her snort brought him back from his wayward thoughts ''Look at that, prisoner Kylo Ren forgetting his place and demanding things. It would be rather funny if it wasn't foolish of you.'' she averted her annoyed glance from him to the papers she previously perused.

''Enough scavenger.'' he said throwing them on the floor ''I said enough. You will listen to me.''

Completely avoiding him, she bent and began gathering the papers he tossed on the floor. He allowed her a few moments to complete her task because he felt through the Force bond they shared that she needed to compose herself. She was going through unimaginable things those last weeks after all and he couldn't fathom her feelings.

As soon as she got up he grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room. ''What are you doing Ren? Are you out of your damn mind?'' her words would have stopped him if she really meant them.

Smirking he pushed her through the open door and proceeded to enter behind her, kicking the door closed. Turning to look at her, he found her breathing rapidly from the corner of the room she had moved to.

''How dare you Ren?'' she was struggling that much he was sure of. Crossing his arms in his chest, he decided that he had to give her a moment to collect herself.  
It was the wrong thing to do though as she gritted her teeth and suddenly lunged forward grabbing for him neck but he was faster. His hands grasped her light form automatically and twisted her in his embrace, capturing her tightly in an awkward hug. ''Calm down.'' repeating those words a few times while absently caressing her hair reminded him of the way his mother used to calm him whenever he woke up crying from a nightmare as a child. 

When he felt her tense body finally relax, he dared to look down at her. His little scavenger had buried her head in his chest and she was taking deep breaths as if to calm herself down. ''Are you feeling better now scavenger?''

He knew he had chosen the wrong words the moment he felt her body become rigid. ''I will feel better when you unhand me and let me go Ren.''

''We both know you can leave this room whenever you want so stop kidding yourself that I am keeping you here by force.'' he gave her a snide look, unable to hold it back ''See? I still have those around my wrists thanks to you.'' 

Eyeing the Force binding cuffs that restricted the Force in him she took a small step back ''It is not my fault you still have them on. In case your memory fails you, I can gladly remind you that you are the one who forced my hand to do this.'' 

''This is not what I wanted to talk about scavenger, quit trying to change the subject.'' he was getting more easily irritated these days so he tried reigning his snit ''My point is that you could easily restrain me just like your dear Togrutan friend did before, yet you let me drag you here.''

''If you are done repeating the same thing again and again, I would really like to leave. Unlike you I have an important job to do.'' not even wasting him a glance she brushed past him intent on fleeing the room.

''Yes, I know. Now that you know your efforts of fucking with that tosser every night did not pay off you have to go back to doing your 'job'.'' he knew shouting at her would not get him anywhere but he was beyond caring. 

Turning around she screamed ''Fuck you Kylo Ren.'' and then fled the room leaving him alone in his dark thoughts.

The gloom crept into him, seeped into his pores traveling to his aching heart which was beating morosely. Sinking to his knees, he fell by the bed and tried to focus on his breathing. This pit he had created had now become his world, he had dug it himself after all when he dismissed their coupling that night. Hearing the droid announcing she was not expecting showed him the light at the top of this pit, it was distant but it was there waiting for him to get to it. Every time he tried reaching out though, the floor beneath his feet sunk a little lower crushing his hopes.

That night was no different to the others. He was in the kitchen, rummaging through drawers not really feeling the need to eat. It was more to keep his mind preoccupied. She made her entrance and froze the moment her eyes fell on him ''Where is Hux?''

Her audacity to say his enemy's name to him caused him to screw his face in frustration and pinch his nose. Without answering her, he turned his back on her and continued his rummaging closing the drawers more forcefully than needed.

He didn't turn to see her leave the room, it would be too painful for him to witness yet again the results of his own behavior towards her. Kylo Ren knew full well that he was now reaping what he sowed that night. He was the one who pushed her away despite having finally acknowledging his feelings for her, for his little scavenger.  
Letting her go to him, turning his back at her was pure torture but he was no stranger to suffering. It was always easy to let the ache spread both mentally and physically in his body. It began with his parents, the famous Princess Leia Organa later the General of the New Republic and the great smuggler Han Solo. Both of them had very active lives in their professions, thus dedicating little time to their son, leaving young Ben with feelings of abandonment. 

As he grew older and the Force awakened in him, his parents thought he needed the right guidance and sent him to begin his Jedi training alongside his uncle Luke thinking it would be for the best concerning his heritage. Everything was finally making sense in Ben's life and he was happy and complete for once, until one fateful night. He could still remember the storm brewing above the Jedi temple but what was forever engraved in his nightmares was his dear uncle standing over him with his green lighsaber turned on ready to strike him. At the sight of the attempt on his life, Ben panicked and drew his own lighsaber to defend his life. Everything moved fast from then on. Wandering in the Galaxy for weeks, he was finally approached by the Knights of Ren and escorted to the Supreme Leader of the First Order. In a matter of months the Galaxy was divided, the war was long declared and Ben Solo was dead. Kylo Ren killed him and proudly stood in his place wrecking havoc.

It was easy to remember who he was as those memories came flooding back in his mind. Familiar feelings surfaced and burned his insides. He felt the hate for Armitage Hux magnify and corrupt every fiber of his being, spreading through him, helping the dark cover every pure figment was left in him. ''Let the past die.'' it was a lesson hard learned and deeply engraved in his mind by his master and words he chose to use himself when he needed reminding of who he was.

The past, his past, was indeed dead. Long dead if he wanted to be exact. But there was a part of it that was still very much alive and currently residing in the same place as he. That detestable part of his past was about to lie with his scavenger, touch her with his filthy hands and ultimately put a child in her. One of this days he was going to taint her with his offspring. 

The thought of her stomach protruding with a child that was not his had him in his feet at once, concentrating in the Force using every ounce of his willpower to locate her despite the bindings and bursting through the door already willing to reach her before it was too late. 

The door to her bedroom was closed and he could sense two individuals inside. Bile rose to his throat but his steps didn't falter. He only stopped to place his palm on the door. Nothing could be heard from the inside but the silence did not help at all. There could me many reasons behind this absence of sound and his creative mind formed images of them tangled together while they tried to take of their clothes.

His fist banged on the hard metallic door and it automatically opened to reveal a pristine bedroom full of more warmth than Kylo had seen in many years. It was so cozy that he felt like an intruder and maybe he really was since he could distantly hear a male voice shout at him from someplace far. Hands were pushing him to the open door but his eyes were glued to her, only her. His scavenger was standing in front of the closed window staring back at him. 

''Get the fuck out.'' Hux's voice was suddenly clearer and he couldn't fucking stand it.

He grasped him from his forearms and gave him a hard push towards the door closing it behind him. His ragged breathing matched the beating of his heart and he forced his eyes to close in her attempt to calm his nerves down.

When he felt he had everything in control he turned slowly to face her. She had moved closer to stand beside the large bed and she was staring at him, calm and collected. As if he hadn't just barged in her bedroom disrupting her night with her lover. ''You had no right to burst in like that in the middle of the night.''

He said nothing as he walked slowly to her. When her was at arms length he lifted his hand to trace her left cheek with the outer side of his fingers. She gasped in surprise when he lowered his head and captured her velvety lips ''I fucking want you scavenger.'' he said and moved forward again to bite her lower lip. 

She yanked him by his locks and bit him back, a dangerous look in her beautiful eyes. Never again had she looked at him this savagely. It was positively turning him on and he made sure to let her know of his condition by pushing her to the edge of the bed and grinding his hips to her body ''You feel this? This is what you do to me scavenger.'' bending his head lower again he gave her a quick kiss and whispered to her ''You are mine.'' to make his statement more solid, he yanked her clothes harshly from her body leaving her only in her underwear. 

''I am not your possession Ren.'' despite her words being defiant, her body told a different story. She got rid of her undergarments before letting her hands wander up and down his back, causing goose bumps wherever her fingers touched. It was bliss, having her hands all over him, her lips to his own, she was his.

''You.'' kiss ''Are'' kiss ''Mine.'' with every kiss he made his point, a small declaration of his raging feelings for her.

Pushing her down to the bed he wasted no time to fall over her small body, being careful to hold his weight so as not to crush her. Pining her down by her hips, he began his exploration loving her loud moans as he kissed down from her neck to her chest making sure to drag his wet tongue between her breasts.

''Stars.'' it was divine hearing her lose control like this, but something was missing.

He captured her right nipple in his mouth, sucking before biting it softly ''I want to hear you say my name.'' he ordered switching to her other nipple.

''Ren.'' she practically growled and he smirked releasing her erect nipple and raising his head to stare into her lustfull eyes.

''Say it again scavenger.''

''Yes..'' she dragged out, her eyes closed, back arched as if she was chasing for his mouth. 

''Say it and you'll have what you want.'' his teasing had the wanted effect, leaving him smirking against her navel at the sound of his name from her lips.

''Kylo please.'' her delicate fingers were clutching the bed spread.

No longer able to control himself, he withdrew his mouth from her taut nipples and flipped her body over, pulling her by her hips and on her hands and knees. It was instinctual, the carnal need to own her, to have her this way. She was his and only his, all her former lovers had to pale in comparison to him.

''Yes, like that.'' her perfect reaction to his chosen position made it infinitely better. He wanted her to want it too, she had to like it. 

''Every time I think you can't possibly be hotter you say things like that...'' his own voice was foreign even to him. He had never been like this before, not being able to control himself. He was ready to lose control.

''I want you Kylo Ren.'' her words startled him. He dragged his eyes from her delectable derriere to her head to find her staring back at him. Her hazel orbs were reflecting the trust she had for him, the burning fire he was sure was blazing in his own too and the need for him, only him.

''You have me my beautiful scavenger.''

''No.'' she moaned as he caressed her arched back with his fingers ''I want you to fuck me Kylo Ren. Hard and fast.''

He sighed with relief before fumbling with the bindings of his pants, over eager to get rid of them. Taking a step back to completely undress, he took a moment to marvel at her, unable to comprehend the fact that she, this divine creature allowed him in her bed and was waiting for him to ravish her. 

When the need to have her became overwhelming he returned to the bed taking his former position behind her and bent to kiss her shoulder ''You have no idea for how long I've wanted to do this scavenger.''

She wiggled her ass to his fully erect cock ''How long?'' her teasing was enough to make his cock twitch in anticipation and his hands to grip her hips tightly.

''Since the night you left my room that night.'' with that he aligned his aching member to her drenched opening and pushed forward. Something inside him snapped when he felt her take him all in, engulfing him in her tightness. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself and make this last ''You are so fucking tight scavenger, tight and wet for me.''

''Move Kylo, please.'' she pushed her hips back to force him to move and it was torture.

''Is it all for me scavenger?'' he had to know she was like that only with him. It was crucial for him, for his sanity.

''Please..'' her begging did weird things to him, his cock was twitching inside her warm passage.

''Say you are mine.'' just to tease her, he moved his hips a little taunting her as he proceeded to kiss a trail down her back.

''Fuck you Ren, yes I am yours, only yours.'' her eyes were trained on him full of passion. 

Suddenly his hands were everywhere, tracing patterns from her shoulders to her breasts pinching her nipples until his right hand finally reached her throbbing clit. He withdrew his cock from her heat, only to push back in the exact moment his fingers began rubbing her furiously. Her loud moans echoed in the bedroom and the twisted side of him drew pleasure in the possibility of Hux hearing her moan in the throes of passion. Passion that he, Kylo Ren, was causing her.

He finally set a punishing pace, slamming impossibly deep inside of her his hands on her hips as he gripped her tightly. She moaned his name louder each time, pushing her head to the pillows. ''You are perfect.'' it was the only thing he could say, his brain unable to formulate the right words he wanted to say to her.

''Fuck.'' it was obvious she had a hard time being coherent too as his thick cock entered her at a maddening speed all the while his fingers continued their onslaught in her clit.

''What is it scavenger? Do you like this as much as I do?'' with his other hand he yanked her hair, eliciting a deep moan from her.

''Fucking yes Ren.''

''Fuck.'' he was so close to exploding now, his body willing to fill her with his seed.

He kissed her shoulder lovingly before biting down hard enough to mark her and she screamed in pleasure ''I am going to fill you to the brim scavenger and you are going to come for me like the good girl that you are.''

She gasped at his words and arched her back to take him deeper the exact moment he growled spilling his seed inside of her. She followed him a second later shouting her release and falling on the bed. He didn't withdraw from her heat, not wanting his seed to go to waste, so he hugged her from behind and rolled them to the side. Pulling the sheets of the bed to cover them he nuzzled her hair and closed his eyes feeling complete.


	11. Chapter 11

She was feeling unusually warm as she laid in her bed, the sunrays creeping their way in through the dark green linen curtains. Smiling, she allowed herself a few seconds to admire the way the light crossed the drapes illuminating the room, before having to get up and leave for the palace for her meeting with the General. When the heat began being uncomfortable, Rey flexed her feet and tried to leave the bed. In her slightest movement though, a heavy arm draped over her waist and came to rest on her stomach, pulling her body backwards until it collided with a hard and overheated chest. 

Panic seeped through her, spreading in her nerves and causing her to tense in the stranger's tight embrace. ''It can't be.'' she thought fearfully. During those weeks she was supposed to have congress with Armitage Hux, she had steered clear of the intrusive questions of those who wanted to know more about her new twisted role in the New Republic and more actively from the former General of the First Order. So, having woken up in her bed with a male's arm embracing her tightly caused bile to rise in her throat. 

Her racing thoughts were disrupted by a new wave of panic as the very same arm that was holding her tightly, flexed and long fingers began tracing circles in her stomach. 

Suddenly, a new thought entered her panic stricken mind. She was naked and he was naked too. Closing her eyes tightly, Rey wished she was still in Jakku, hungry and struggling to find scraps in the blazing desert in order to ensure she would get half a loaf of bread instead of being here at the moment.

On instinct she moved to bolt from his hold but he held her back. She tried squirming out of his arm but he startled her when he decided to speak ''Stop wriggling scavenger.'' She went from overheated to frozen in a matter of seconds. This was not Armitage Hux's voice.

''You.'' the words wouldn't come out no matter how hard she tried.

''Yes scavenger, me.'' she could feel his smirk on her shoulder as he places feathery kisses all over her backside. 

The moment she realized she had completely misinterpreted the situation, the moment her words stopped, that moment her heart broke, yet it was in a good way. It was the type that leads to healing and moving forward. Slowly, as if she was approaching a hurt animal, she turned her head to face him. Kylo Ren was reclined in her bed, gloriously naked and still had his left hand draped over her stomach in a possessive way. 

It was just the two of them then. Not only in the room, but in the Galaxy. Nothing else existed but them. They were one. A dyad in the Force, a power like life itself. In that moment it didn't matter that they were enemies on the opposite sides of this war between the First Order and the New Republic. Right now they were only Rey and Kylo Ren.  
The storm inside her head had ebbed to nothing and the silence was no longer awkward but pure. As Rey scanned his scarred face for a reaction to their coupling, for any trace of rejection she found nothing. Expecting him to rage and destroy everything delicate they built last night, she was wary. And then he smiled. The way his lips turned upward revealing his teeth that were not perfectly aligned but they seemed perfect to her, the warm glow in his face projecting the happiness he felt, all were a testament of the lightness inside of him. It was painfully beautiful to see him like this. 

From the depth of his eyes to the gentle expression he sported right now , Kylo Ren was a handsome man. Maybe not in the traditional way, but he definitely turned heads with his sharp brown eyes that stared deep into ones soul, his impressive posture attracting attention immediately. It didn't help that he was so boastful about it · he was imposing and he damn well knew it. 

She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks as they stared at each other, so she averted her gaze and clutched the bed sheet firmly to her chest to cover herself. ''You know I've already seen you naked right?'' his teasing irked her, making her lips form a tight line expressing her disapproval.

''You are impossible Ren.'' her eyes had yet to turn to him, the former heat in her maximizing the second he stretched, the sheet falling to reveal his magnificent body.  
''Come back here.'' he rasped as he gripped her arm and pulled her back to the bed, forcing her to fall back down to his hard chest. 

His hoarse voice did weird things to her and she found herself trying to clench her thighs closed to create the much needed friction. ''Ren.'' she murmured shutting her eyes as he closed his mouth around her earlobe. 

''Yes?'' his mouth was relentless, never stopping its onslaught starting from her earlobes to finally stop at her clavicle as he pushed her down to the bed practically hovering over her.

She couldn't form a single word of objection as she happily obliged to his want, secretly admitting it was her own too. ''You were saying scavenger?'' 

His roaming hands drove her crazy with want, making her core ache wanting nothing more than his touch ''Please.''

He smirked against her heated skin ''Please what?''

Those sinful hands continued mapping her body. Everywhere he touched she burned, the fire travelling southward ''Please Ren, I want this.''

Before she had the time to brace for this, his hips surged forward and he penetrated her in one single move. In that split second every nerve in her body and brain was electrified. The anticipation of being together this way was too much to handle and Rey released a throaty moan feeling her eyes turn as he sheathed his cock in her warm heat filling her so beautifully. 

Rey opened her eyes reluctantly afraid of the taunting look she was certain he was going to give her but instead Kylo Ren was staring back at her with adoration and something else she was not able to identify, his strong arms shaking form the strain of keeping himself upwards so as not to crush her. ''Tell me you want this.'' it was as if he was holding back from her, as if he was afraid she didn't want him. How could he believe such a thing when he had her under him, her legs open for him to take and give pleasure to each other.  
Suddenly she understood what the feeling she couldn't decipher earlier was · doubt. Kylo Ren was doubting her willingness in this. Not really taking much time to think of this, Rey pushed his chest as best as she could and switched their position so she was straddling him, his big cock still inside her. 

''I want this Ren.''

This single word cleared the doubt from his eyes and he smiled again hooking his left arm to the back of her neck to pull her down sealing their lips in a heated kiss. She began moving up and down, earning guttural moans from him that encouraged her to play with her breasts as his hungry eyes traveled all over her body.

''That's it scavenger, take everything you want from me.''

It was a bliss to hear him surrender to her, body mind and soul. They were bounded she could feel it now, the Dyad they formed could no longer be denied. They climaxed together with her moaning his name before falling to his toned chest.

He was the first to speak when their breaths calmed down ''You will never have sex with him again.''

Turning to look at him wonderstruck she saw he had his eyes tightly closed ''With whom?''

As soon as the words left her mouth his head turned and his gaze was fixed at her disapprovingly ''With that traitor Hux. You are never having sex with him again. Stars, you are never even talking to him again.''

Rey couldn't control her laughter any longer, letting her head fall back to her soft pillow as she finally understood the reason behind his complex behavior.  
''Do you think this is funny scavenger? Kriff it's a miracle he hadn't gotten you pregnant already.'' he was angry, she could tell from the waves of rage he transmitted through their bond. 

Deciding to put him out of his misery she sighed audibly ''There was absolutely no way I would have been pregnant with Hux's child Ren.''

At her words he perked up, raising half way from the bed to face her supporting his weight in his shoulders ''What are you on about scavenger? Explain.''

''While I am completely against the breeding program Ren, I would never do Korr and those supporting her the favor of losing my rank and possibly my life by denying the General's orders.'' at his nod she continued ''After my talk with Leia I understood there was no way out of this so I improvised. Armitage Hux was given to me for the sole purpose of giving me his child.'' she saw him flinch at her words but she didn't stop ''So I made them believe we were really trying to procreate.''

''You came here with him every other night but you never had sex.'' he was speaking to himself now, looking relieved at finally learning the truth. ''But he was always so boastful the day after, he let us believe you slept together. You both let us believe it.''

He was looking back at her again accusingly ''I had to make it look believable Ren. They had the droid's system modified, we are being watched. How could you not notice?''  
From the look in his eyes she understood everything fell into the right place in his mind. She could practically see the gears of his mind turning ''Hux was pretending all this time?''

''No. He is still under the impression that we are trying for a child.'' when he scrunched his eyebrows she smirked ''It is easy to play with someone's mind Ren, especially if that someone is weak, don't you know?'' 

It was his turn to laugh now and damn if it wasn't the best sound she had ever heard. She took the moment to admire him and imprint this image of him being happy to her brain. ''You are brilliant scavenger.'' and then he bent to kiss her pushing her again down the mattress.

''Even the thought of you two being intimate drove me crazy.'' he said as he nuzzled her neck, his hands gripping her waist tightly ''You are mine scavenger. Every child you will ever bare will be mine. No one else is allowed to touch you.''

His heated words brought chills to her body and she felt herself being turned on again. With trembling hands she touched his shoulders pushing him a little to be able to see his face. There was fear in his eyes accompanied by determination. A deadly combination, she thought. ''I can promise you I will never have his children.''

''It is not enough.''

''What else can you possibly want?'' she was afraid at what he was going to say next.

''I want you under me every night. Or even above me, I don't fucking mind as long as you are with me.'' his breath was getting shallower by the minute ''I want you to scream my name in ecstasy as I pound in and out of your delectable body.'' he began kissing her sensually to punctuate his words ''I want you round and heavy with my child.'' the dangerous glint in his eyes aroused her even more ''And finally, I want every single one of them to know you are mine.''

''You know we can never have that. Not while this war is raging.'' 

''All I know is that we are one and I am tired of denying it.'' it was so intense what he said to her that her breath was caught in her throat.

''If we want to be together we have to find a way to end this madness. Maybe you have to talk to your mother, join forces with us and help end the First Order.''

''You ask me to turn my back to my people scavenger.''

''I thought you wanted to be with me.'' 

He fell back to the bed frustrated ''I am with you but the Supreme Leader Snoke helped me stand to my feet when my so called family tried to murder me in my sleep.''

Betrayal, pain and sorrow seeped to her through their bond traveling straight to her heart ''Those feelings you have are the string of light you still harbor inside you. They can guide you to the right side Ben.''

''Don't call me that.'' the clear demand in his tone was not to be disobeyed. It was clear to both of them that he still had a long road to forgiveness. ''Ben Solo died a long time ago scavenger, I killed him and I don't regret it.'' Redemption may never come too.

Caressing his ebony locks she whispered to him ''We are together in this. Never forget that.''

Pulling her down to him he hugged her tightly ''Promise me you will never let him touch you. I don't care about pretense, I really don't give a fuck, just never let him in here or anywhere near you.'' seeing her smile at him he added ''I am serious scavenger. You have seen what I am capable of, don't test me.''

''The droid is watching us. I don't know who set this up but I am sure there will be consequences if they find out Hux is sleeping in his quarters and not here with me.''

''I don't fucking care.'' he roared getting up furiously ''I've had enough of him gloating about having sex with you, touching you here and there, smiling at you like the slime he is.'' pacing up and down the room in all his naked glory made it hard for Rey to think clearly.

''Kylo your mother ordered me to have children, it is weird enough that I am not already pregnant but hearing news of me not even sleeping with him would be a disaster.''

He abruptly turned and reached her side of the bed with two long strides bending to his knees to reach her level ''If your General wants you to have a child then have one.'' 

''Are you out of your mind Ren?'' 

His eyes were gleaming now as he stared deep into hers ''Have a child with me scavenger.''

Beneath her feet the wooden floor felt cold as she got up and began dressing. She could feel his eyes following her every move but her anger was surfacing fast and she didn't want to face him yet ''Scavenger?''

''Not a word about this Ren. I am not going to have a child in this twisted world we live, not because your mother commanded me to do, not because you want me to and certainly not because I have to.''

''You don't want to have my child.'' it was not a question this time. The rejection he projected did not affect her now.

''I don't want to have a child that will be taken from me the moment they find out how strong he is. I will never be his mother Ren for he will be whisked away to the Jedi Temple to be trained to kill and maim and use the Force for all the wrong reasons.''

She knew he could not counter her reasons when she felt his sadness, this time not only in their bond, but in his soft touch as well. Until then she never thought the mighty Kylo Ren was capable of hugging so softly.

Time flew fast after their talk and the only think Rey was thankful for was that Kylo Ren stopped persisting her about having his child. She relented easily to his wish, or to say command, to stop the pretense with Armitage Hux thus endangering her plan to mislead the Council. She knew the droid recorded her every move and reported back everything but they had yet to punish her for not following the orders.

On the other hand, Kylo Ren refused to leave her alone every moment she spent the house and during the hours she was out training or in the base, she could feel him reaching for her. Sometimes the tables were turned and she was the one reaching for him, seeking his soothing touch. It was a never ending circle she knew would last for as long as they lived and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

While the days were always busy with her either at home or out, always on the move anxiously navigating through the intrusive stares and the hateful comments of Korr, the nights were the exact opposite. Sometimes he would be expecting her behind the door to sweep her off her feet to the bedroom they now shared and make love to her, and some other times he would already wait for her in their bed naked and ready to go.

It was easy to forget the death that was looming over their heads but she made sure to be extra careful to avoid it for as much longer as she could. The birth control implant had been removed months ago in order for her to fall pregnant with Hux, so she had to find other ways to keep herself protected. Ahsoka was no stranger to the illicit trade that took place in the Core worlds and had taken her to one of the illegal trade markets in Ganthel to obtain pills that guaranteed contraception.  
One day as she entered the house after an extremely tiring day at the base, she heard giggling coming from the kitchen. Curious about the male laughter, Rey made her way towards them and was startled to see Rose blushing at a very cheerful Hux. Unconsciously, she felt her lips lift too at the scene so she moved further inside the room to join the conversation and possibly learn more about the obvious attraction between the two of them.

As soon as Hux became aware of her presence, he was all serious again and turned to look at her with a different kind of smile on his face ''Do you want me to come to your room Rey?''

Her smile disappeared instantly from her face at his words and she saw Rose's eyes cloud with sorrow. Yes, there was definitely something between them. ''No Hux, there is no need for this anymore.''

''Are you with child?'' she didn't like the hope in his eyes.

''I can't be sure yet.'' playing along would be critical for her new plan so she decided that letting him believe she could be pregnant was good.

''That's great news.'' he beamed ''Right Rose?'' 

It was painful to watch her dear friend nod at him while she tried to keep her real feelings at bay. ''Why don't you leave us alone for a moment Hux?'' 

''Yes of course. Just don't stay up late. You have to be more careful now and make sure you do not tire yourself much.'' leaning to kiss her cheek he left the kitchen quietly.

When she turned to face Rose, she found her back already turned to her chopping angrily a loaf of bread on the counter ''Rose.''

''I really am happy for you Rey.'' her words though were empty as her voice trembled.

''Please Rose look at me.'' she heard the knife fall to the counter before Rose spun around. ''I am not pregnant.'' 

It was a whisper but Rose heard it and smiled from ear to ear ''Are you certain?''

''Yes Rose. I never slept with him.'' getting up, Rey took her friend's hands to her own to make her point. ''You have to trust me.''

''I do Rey.'' she was enveloped in a tight hug but before she had the time to reciprocate Rose pulled back, a different look in her eyes ''Not that it would have been a bad thing of course. It is what they asked you to do after all.'' her rambling only helped Rey confirm her suspicions.

''You like him, don't you?''

''Is it that obvious?'' her cheeks were tinted red and that made Rey smile once more.

''It is, and it's not really a bad thing.'' she said before turning serious ''You have to know Rose that I never had sex with Hux. I had to make them all believe I did to buy some time.''

''But he is under the impression that you have slept together multiple times. Damn Rey he thinks you are expecting his child.''

''Let him believe it. It is for the best.''

Just as Rose was about to say something, Kylo Ren entered the room and instantly took her in his arms, hugging her from behind ''I missed you scavenger.''

''Me too.'' 

''Let's go to our room. I want to show you just how much I missed you today.''

Rose chuckled but said nothing, opting to continue her earlier chore. After a few hours, Rey had finally gotten a glimpse of how much Kylo Ren had missed her during the day and both of them slept peacefully in her bed the one curled in the arms of the other.

The peace and quiet lasted until the next day when the medi droid arrived to make the usual test in order to see if she was pregnant or not. Rey gave her arm confidently to the medi droid, sure of the result and did not even bat an eye when she felt the needle pierce her delicate skin.

''Congratulations Colonel Rey. You are pregnant.''

Those three last words turned her world upside down. She felt the world stop around her, nothing else existed but her. Only her. There was no medi droid, no Hux smiling proudly next to her. No Rose retreating back to her room crying. No Kylo Ren standing straight in the corner looking right into her eyes with wonder. No, it was just her. Her and her baby.


	12. Chapter 12

It would have been a very nice day, Rey thought, had it not been for her meeting with the General. Rescheduling this was already hard enough concerning Leia's eagerness to see her and most certainly personally hear news of her pregnancy. Now, avoiding Lea was simply not possible. People turned to look at her as she walked briskly to the General's office. Rey was never the one to thrive in attention, so having that many eyes focused on her annoyed her more than she cared to admit. 

Most of those who stared at her, trained their gaze at her still flat belly and that's what made her most uncomfortable. Stepping up the pace, she hurried to Leia's office gathering her wits before opening the door to the grand room. 

Leia stood in front of the window her hands tangled behind her back , her stance betraying a person ready to give a lecture. It was easy nowadays for Rey to act indifferent and cold in front of her General having finally seen her true colors. It was the hardest thing to do since that blasted day Korr barged into her house to announce her the news of her new role in the New Republic. Leia was like a mother to her since they met and she practically saved her, so severing this mother daughter bond they shared was causing her pain. First she was abandoned by her biological mother, left to die in the deserts of Jakku and now betrayed by her second chance mother for the sake of a stronger New Republic. 

''My child.'' Leia's strong but gentle voice woke her from her reverie, forcing her to smile tightly.

''You requested my presence General.'' formalities were the only way Rey could stay in the same room with her without being violent.

Leia was now facing her, her head slightly bent sorrow written in her eyes ''Please don't be like that with me my child. You know you are the only family I have left.''

Rey couldn't hold the snort ''I know General.'' she had all the time in the world since that day to practice her indifference.

''I heard your wonderful news today Rey and I can't tell you how happy I am my child.'' Rey looked at her then, she seemed genuinely happy for her pregnancy.

''Thank you General. I hope everything concerning this child will be to your liking.'' she gave Leia a snide look.

''Rey please try to understand me.'' more sorrow filled her already sad eyes, but Rey was not going to take pity on her. Not anymore, not since it concerned her and her growing child that she had come to love fiercely since learning of its existence. 

''I've learned my place in the New Republic General. I assure you I will not cause any more problems. I will carry this child to term and raise him or her according to the Jedi morals until the High Council deems it is the right time for him or her to start training.'' it was all about pretence now. 

Leia visibly tensed at Rey's words ''I relieved you from some of your duties since I was informed of your condition. Korr will take some of your tasks until you will be ready to return.''

''Of course.''

Rey watched as Leia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly she lifted her right hand high enough to match the height of her waist and twitched her fingers. A warm smile crossed her crinkled face ''You are not far along in your pregnancy, but the child is already starting to forge a Force signature.'' Rey saw tears in her eyes as she opened them ''He will be a strong Jedi.'' 

''It could be a girl.'' she really wanted a daughter to spoil and care for like her parents should have done with her. A little girl with her father's marvelous hair and determination. She could already imagine combing her illustrious black locks while she had her little nose scrunched up because she didn't have her way.

The soft laughter of the General forced her to refocus her attention to her yet again ''Yes it could be.'' 

It was really maddening how oblivious Leia sometimes was of Rey's emotions. She thought after all those years of facing hardships together, sharing their pains and feelings, the older woman would have learned the true Rey.

She moved to take her in her arms and Rey stiffened. Just this simple move from Leia proved to her how stupid she was in thinking she had finally found a mother. ''I just want to give you a hug Rey. Will you allow me to embrace you?''

She didn't know what drove her to move forward right in her arms, but Rey did it. Maybe it was the plan she had to act the way they wanted, or maybe it was that she really needed a motherly hug right now. She learnt she was pregnant when she was absolutely sure there was no such possibility and since then all kind of fears had crept into her mind. If her mother was with her she would take her in her arms and sooth her, reassure her that everything would be alright.

So Rey walked straight into the open arms of Leia wishing her life wouldn't have to be so fucking complicated. She felt the tears leave her eyes and trickle down her cheeks before she hurriedly wiped them with the back of her hands.

''It is completely normal to feel overwhelmed during a pregnancy.'' Leia withdrew from the hug but did not leave Rey's hands ''When I was pregnant with Ben I was crying all the time.'' 

Her attempt to comfort her brought Rey back to reality. This woman in front of her only wanted to exploit her. She forced her to sleep with a stranger and have his child only to take it away once his or hers Force signature became strong enough. ''I am fine General. Do you need me for something else?'' she was eager to leave this place and didn't try to hide it at all.

The sorrow returned in the General's eyes ''No my child. You may leave if you wish. I only wanted to congratulate you and make sure you know that everything will be fine.''  
With a slight nod Rey turned to leave ''Rey.'' 

At the commanding tone she faced Leia once again ''I want you to remember that not everything is at it seems.''

She looked at the older woman perplexed for a few seconds before deciding that there was no hidden meaning behind her words and left the office. As the heavy door closed Rey finally felt free to breath. Walking down the hall she came face to face with Vice Admiral Amilyn Hondo.

''Colonel Rey. It has been long since I've seen you here.''

''The General ordered me to come.'' the cold mask she had on did not falter even for a second. Everyone in the New Republic was not to be trusted any more. She had spent enough years trusting people who betrayed her so easily.

''I think the General asked you to come Colonel Rey.'' it was as if she had Leia in front of her again. Amilyn Hondo moved closer to her ''Leia thinks of you as a daughter Rey. The same goes for me too.''

''I know Vice Admiral.'' feeling awkward she took a few steps back ''Do I have permission to leave?''

Vice Admiral Hondo sighed but nodded unwillingly ''You can leave, but whenever you have the time today I want you to go see my daughter. She mentioned earlier she wants to discuss some matters with you.''

''I will Vice Admiral.'' 

Turning to leave she let all the frustration she hid surface. She had come ready to meet with Leia and Hondo she could handle, but seeing Korr was something she wasn't prepared for. She was in a rush to go home and leave all this pretence out. Boarding in the Royal Starship she set the coordinates and sat back enjoying the silence for it wouldn't last.  
Armitage Hux was waiting at her sitting casually in the armchair cross legged, reading a book through the virtual illustration. ''You came back early.'' he said as soon as he noticed her.

''Yes, the meeting ended sooner than I expected. Where is Rose?'' she asked looking around. She was used to seeing them together these days.

Hux lifted his shoulders, his eyes never leaving the screen. Heading towards Rose's room, she felt his strong grip around her wrist ''Can we talk for a minute?''

Unwillingly she turned and nodded, taking a seat at the couch while he stood staring down at her ''I thought we could go to your office.''

''No, it's fine we can talk here.'' 

''Fine.'' he frowned but sat down in the seat opposite to her ''Now that you are finally pregnant I want to establish some things.''

His words rang bells inside her mind but she let him continue wondering where Kylo Ren was. She was feeling the familiar tag in her chest since her talk with Leia and it was only intensifying since then.

''First of all I would like you to know how ecstatic I am that we are going to have a child.'' it was the sincere smile on his face that had her stomach turning. ''I was not always associated with the New Republic, so having your people, now my people, trust me enough to bond us together means the world to me. And now this little miracle happened '' his gleaming eyes focused on her belly '' and I can't help it but feel overjoyed that I have this with you.''

Rey was at a loss for words, his obvious delight at the news of her pregnancy adding more weight on her already heavy shoulders. ''Hux listen...'' she began to put a halt to his delusions, but he disrupted her. 

''No, it's alright. I completely understand where you stand right now. Since coming here and learning my purpose I tried stepping into your shoes, I tried to understand how you must be feeling. A total stranger, your enemy for so many years, entering your house under the strict orders of your people who demand you to have a child with him.'' he shook his head while taking her hands in his larger ones ''What I am trying to say is that I am sorry for being forced to have my child, but I am not sorry for the beautiful outcome.''

It caused her pain to see him like this. He was neither her friend nor her lover as he believed, but the sincerity in his translucent green eyes was too much. In the end he would be hurt when everything would be revealed. She shouldn't give a damn about his feelings, but she did. It was obvious that Rose cared for him and this scheme was causing her pain too. Maybe she could explain everything to her, she was her friend after all and learning the truth would both ease her emotional pain and help Rey in her plan.

''Don't touch her you scum.'' Kylo Ren's angry voice echoed in the large living room as he strode towards them hastily grabbing Hux from his shoulder and practically lifting him from his place next to her.

''Fuck you Ren, you are no longer my superior.'' Hux fought back pushing Kylo Ren forcefully.

Kylo Ren stood there, his arms folded over his broad chest. Everything in him this moment showed he wasn't afraid of the tall man in front of him ''Am I supposed to be afraid of you now Hux?''

''I want you to leave me the fuck alone.'' Hux rasped, his voice getting noticeably darker ''Don't provoke me Ren, you have no idea what I am capable of.''

It was Kylo Ren's turn to look feral ''Oh I am completely aware of what you are capable of traitor. You will turn your back on her the second you believe she has nothing to give any more. You will do what you did with the First Order.''

''It is not the same.'' Hux roared, his bright green eyes blazing with passion.

''On the contrary Hux it is the same thing.'' he was playing him easily ''You play the role of the nice and obedient little pet to her now but you will stab her in the back whenever you see fit in order to find the next ally to leech on.'' it was easy for Kylo Ren to read someone this good and manipulate ones feeling to get on his nerves.

''I am not afraid of you Ren, not anymore.''

''You should be traitor.'' they were inches apart now and all Rey could do was watch them ''If I ever see you near her again I will not hesitate to end you.''

They stood like that, nose to nose, chests almost touching, trying to assert dominance for many seconds before Rey decided she had enough of their pissing contest and moved to leave. They could tear each other apart for all she cared.

She was grabbing her quarterstaff when she felt him enter the vast training room and walk slowly to her ''Are you done?''

He chuckled at her words, his hands snaking around her staff removing it from her hold and putting it back in its place ''I have absolutely no idea what you mean scavenger.'' 

She turned to look at him ''What I mean Ren is that you have to stop pushing his buttons. He is as much as a victim as I am.''

Scoffing at her words he combed a hand through her stray strands ''I will stop when he leaves this house. I can't stand seeing him touch you, why can't you understand this?''  
''He is under the impression I am carrying his child Ren.'' she shouted exasperated ''I am not particularly fond of allowing him to touch him, but as you said to him before he is a traitor and the moment he feels something is off he will do what he knows best. What are we going to do then Ren?''

His dark eyes didn't leave hers as he spoke ''I will kill him before he dares to open his fucking mouth.''

''Right, as if this will make everything easier.'' she sighed, the weight from her shoulders moving to her chest ''No more killings Ren. We will do this my way. Ahsoka and I have a plan to end this madness and if everything goes according to this plan there will be no First Orded and New Republic anymore.''

''This is quite aspiring but don't you think you have to stay away from this now and let me and the Togrutan handle it?''

''You can't possibly expect from me to stand back while I let others fight my battles.'' even the thought of it was enraging her.

''Stars scavenger, this is not only about you.'' he began pacing hastily his fists flexing and unflexing at his sides ''You have a child inside of you to care for.''

Seeing her ready to retort he pinned her with his stare ''I agreed helping you on your cause but we will do this my way. You have no one closer to the Supreme Leader than me and you are no fool to trust that Hux knows classified information about the First Order.'' he moved to take her in his arms ''You have to trust me scavenger. The only thing I want is for you and our son to be safe, I don't give a shit for the peace in the Galaxy.''

''What is it with your family being sure of our child being a boy?'' she frowned at him changing the subject. She knew he was right about her stepping back for the sake of her unborn child, but it wasn't an easy decision to make.

Kylo Ren looked at her tensely ''You went to see your General?'' 

''She asked for me. I am sure she knows how I feel about this and she is trying to mend our relationship. She said my son was already forging his Force signature.'' her hands that were already stroking her still flat belly were soon covered by his larger ones.

''I can feel it too.'' his lopsided smile brought a smile in her lips too ''He will be strong with the Force.''

''I am pretty sure it is a girl Ren.''

He openly laughed at this taking her in his arms, waves of adoration hitting her through the Force ''Whatever you say scavenger.''

And just like that he lifted her effortlessly lacing her feet around his waist, his lips already on hers hard and demanding, devouring her completely. They didn't last to go to her bedroom. He took her there, on the wall in the training room, her moans of pleasure echoing in the large room. Rey practically ordered him to fuck her there, not wanting to waste a minute. He was soft and gentle with her, making sure she was comfortable but it was beginning to irritate her. She didn't want him to be like that with her, not now. All she wanted was to be ravaged by him, feel him in every pore of her body, feel him lose control.

''Ren.'' she warned when it became too much.

He froze, distancing himself enough to look into her eyes ''Did I hurt you?''

''Stop treating me like I am about to break.'' she moaned thrusting her pelvis forward to meet his erection.

''I don't want to hurt the baby scavenger.'' she knew it was difficult for him to hold back, so she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her again, kissing him hungrily. 

''Nothing is going to happen Ren.'' she bit his lower lip for good measure before continuing ''I want it rough.''

She felt him smirk against her lips ''Gladly.'' 

It was a bliss from then on. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, two halves completing each other. After, when they were both sated he carried her to her room and laid her in the bed before joining her, a strong arm encasing in his tight embrace as the other stroked her belly.

''It wasn't hard now, was it?'' teasing him became easier as they spent more time together and she came to know the other side of him. The side that was buried for far too long.  
''You can mock me all you want scavenger, but I am not taking any risks when you and our child is concerned.'' he sealed his promise with a soft kiss on her exposed neck.  
She absolutely loved this side of him. This Kylo Ren was protective and possessive of her and their offspring and she couldn't have it any other way. The fierce tendency he had to shield her from everything harmful that may come her way, made her heart swell. Setting aside her raging hormones though, she wasn't forgetting the other cruel and malicious side of him. They were walking a thin line and she wasn't naive enough to forget that.

It was easy to be relaxed around him nowadays, but forgetting his past was not a mistake Rey was going to make. Especially now that she was going to be a mother. She would try with anything she had in her to help him redeem for his past despicable actions all the while trying to navigate their way out of the shit the Galaxy was into. It was a big plan with no positive outcome, but she and Ahsoka would try their best. It had to end, this reign of terror the First Order was trying to establish as well as the nefarious things the New Republic was scheming in order to build a stronger world. 

Later that day, Rey found Rose in the balcony staring at the horizon one hand supporting her head as she looked far away longingly. 

''You know, I miss Hays Minor so much.'' Rose said without turning to look at Rey. ''I mean it was always cold and there was ice everywhere but we were happy.''

Her eyes were glassy when she faced Rey ''We were happy Rey. Really happy. We had nothing but we still had smiles on our faces.''

''You are not happy here.'' it was not a question. Rey felt her friend's sorrow and her heart bled.

''I used to be. You never treated me like a slave, I was always your friend, your confidant, but not anymore Rey. A few days ago you asked me to trust you, and I did. Look at us now.'' tears were trickling down her pink cheeks.

''Nothing changed Rose. I want you to trust me, I am still your friend, I always will be.''

Rose shook her head ''It is not the same anymore. It is not your fault Rey, but I can't overlook the fact that you are going to have the child of the man I am in love with.''

Rey couldn't help but smile at that. ''Great, now you laugh at me.'' 

She took a few steps forward and took her weeping friend in her arms ''I would never do this to you Rose.''

''But you are pregnant Rey.'' she said her eyes trained on her belly.

Looking around for any sign of the droid Rey shared her secret ''The child I am carrying Rose is not Armitage Hux's.'' she observed as Rose's eyes bulged ''I never slept with him, I just manipulated his mind to make him believe we tried to have a child.'' taking a deep breath she continued ''The father of my child is Kylo Ren.''

''Stars. How did this happen?'' 

''I think I can spare you the details Rose.''

They both laughed hard at that comment and hugged. A part of the weight lifted from Rey's shoulders and she smiled. It might be easy after all to complete this new plan if she had all of her friends by her side.


	13. Chapter 13

''I promise I will be by your side for as long as you need me my son. I will care for you, provide for you and guide you until my last breath. I will not repeat the mistakes of your grandparents. I promise I will be a better man, for you and for your mother.'' 

The soft masculine voice that whispered those loving words could only belong to the man resting between her open legs. To the same man that was peppering kisses all over her still flat belly while he stroked her with his hands. The thought of that, that man who was feared in the Galaxy, was now talking to their unborn child with so much love and adoration laced in his deep voice brought tears to her eyes. Stars, crying always came so easy in her these days.

Blinking to prevent the tears from falling, Rey tangled her fingers in his velvety locks and smiled. ''I am pretty sure she can't hear you yet Ren.''

''He can most certainly feel me though scavenger.'' his lips began tracing a path from her navel to her mouth, his large hands cupping her tits. ''Your body has began changing.''

Rey moaned incapable to use her brain to respond ''Your breasts are getting fuller'' he said while squeezing her tits lightly ''the skin on your belly has stretched in order to accommodate our son'' one of his hands trailed down to her stomach ''and your beautiful face is shining.'' another deep kiss followed his words.

''You forgot one thing Ren.'' she teased liking where this was going.

''Did I?'' he wondered as his hand moved south to cup her already dripping cunt.

''Yes. I am constantly turned on these days.'' she moaned her last word as he slipped a long finger inside her heat.

''I've noticed scavenger. You pounce on me every time we are alone, not that I am complaining.'' he was smirking now against her throat ''This is one of my favorite things in your pregnancy.'' he didn't stop fingering her as he spoke.

''I want you.'' it was all she could say, her foggy brain incapable of coherent thought.

''I know.'' it was always like that with Kylo Ren. While he showed her quite easily what he felt, expressing himself verbally was difficult for him. She knew that and she thought she could accept it. Well, if only he kept being like that with her. Passionate, possessive and adoring.

Suddenly, Kylo Ren brought the hand that had been pleasuring her to his engorged cock and stroked himself. The visual elicited a throaty moan from Rey and she watched as his dark eyes burned with lust. He gently descended on top of her again, spreading her legs so he could be cradled between her hips. Kylo Ren claimed her mouth then, while settling completely between her parted thighs, allowing his heavy member to rest over the mound at the apex of her thighs. 

As more and more of their skin touched they both moaned, making Rey think that nothing had ever felt this good, this pleasurable in her entire life. Reaching down, he grasped his erection and rubbed the throbbing head against her slick opening ''So wet for me.'' he whispered to himself.

Rey could feel her tight walls constricting around him as he pushed all the way inside her. As he set a tantalizing pace, she could hear him whisper possessive words to her all the while nuzzling her neck ''You are mine, only mine.''

''Yes.'' was all she could utter before he raised his head enough to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

Pulling away from his hot mouth, Rey lifted her head slightly to look down between their joined bodies as he moved in and out of her frantically. She dared to lift her gaze then, to meet his strained eyes. They were like molten amber, totally aroused and a hundred percent focused on her. ''Your body was made for me, and for me only.'' suddenly his strained glare became possessive. It was as if there was a threat in the room, looming somewhere hidden, ready to pounce and take her away from him. He felt threatened, she could feel it through their bond.

''I am yours.'' the words flew from her mouth before she had the time to think what made her want to reassure him.

Obviously satisfied by her words, Kylo Ren bent his head and began sucking on her neck, making Rey clench around him. She marveled at the delightful sensation his large cock was giving her as he moved in and out of her. 

''Tell me...does it... feel as good for you as it is for me?'' a deep grunt accompanied his words as his grip tightened in her hips.

''Stars, yes Ren.'' she panted.

She moaned when she felt him pull completely out of her and began groaning her displeasure before he slammed back in, setting a punishing pace. Rey cried out as he spread her thighs further apart, but this way she found she could see better where they were joined. The erotic view he gave her, brought her a step closer to her climax and he must have felt it because he clenched his teeth and grasped her breast squeezing it delightfully.

A growl left his mouth ''Mine.'' as he thrust more insistently inside her, making her eyes roll back. The sound of their flesh slapping drove her to the edge and she came loudly, her fists clenched at the sheets. 

He followed her soon after, releasing inside of her, his hands gripping her tightly. Kylo Ren clung his sweaty body to her lithe one, letting her feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. While she thought his heavier form would be suffocating, she now found it did not bother her. 

Heaving, Kylo Ren pulled his now flaccid member out of her making her wince ''Did I hurt you?'' his response to the sound she made was immediate.

Rey laughed and snuggled to his warm chest, loving the way his long hands instantly came around her smaller body ''I am fine Kylo, no need to worry.''

It had been exactly two weeks from her meeting with his mother and they had fallen to a routine. During the days she would go to Ahsoka's house to brainstorm on their plan carefully, staying there many hours, focusing all her attention to their idea. It was painful for Rey to lose her trust in those people, her people or so she thought. Her heart beat a little faster every time she thought back to the day Korr announced the High Council's wish for her. And to have Leia support their wretched order was the final blow.

From the time she left the scorching desert of Jakku to join the New Republic, Rey thought their cause was gentle. Finish Snoke, end the First Order and finally bring peace in the Galaxy. Everything they did she justified, all in favor of the greater good. All the killings, the monstrosities, everything was excused in her mind for they were the price to be paid for the new world that would rise. A world clean and pure, a world without the murders the First Order committed and the vile things that took place under Supreme Leader Snoke's orders. 

Rey was fully committed to the New Republic, a brave and dedicated Jedi following orders that were supposed to bring peace. It was always high priority for them to save people and protect them and only use the Force to kill when absolutely necessary, and that was exactly what drew Rey to the New Republic, but having them order her to have a child with a complete stranger only to take it from her a few years later was the vilest thing she could think of. 

She could no longer tell the differences between the First Order and the New Republic and the moment that thought crossed her mind she knew that she had to leave. The one thing she felt she couldn't forgive was Leia's betrayal. The General was like a mother to her, always being by her side, always supporting her. Leia Organa was everything Rey would want in a mother. 

''What are you thinking scavenger?'' 

His deep voice brought her back to reality and she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall ''Nothing.''

''I can feel your sadness.'' his large palms traced soft circles in her tense back as he spoke, making her feel secure.

Relenting she decided to talk ''It is about your mother.''

He sighed ''I can see it now.'' he hesitated before continuing ''I see Leia Organa... You felt like she was the mother you never had. She disappointed you just like she did with me.''  
And suddenly the tables were turned. He was the hurt one and she felt sorry for him, sorry for the mother Leia never really was for him, sorry for the way he grew up and lastly sorry for the man he had become.

''Ben...''

He stood abruptly ''Never again scavenger. Never use that name in front of me.''

Ignoring the fact that she was naked, their combined fluids running down her feet, Rey stood and approached him carefully. She took his hand and lead him to the full length mirror in the corner of her room, placing him on the front as she stood beside him caressing his scarred cheek.

''You are not alone.''

''Neither are you scavenger.'' 

Days later she was at Ahsoka's house pacing back and forth, her nerves skyrocketing her anxiety. ''I knew that it was never supposed to be easy Ahsoka, but this? We can't wait this long.''

''You are pregnant Rey, we can't strike now. The best thing we can do now is move straight to plan B and...''

''No, no Ahsoka it can't be like that. As soon as we leave, the entire New Republic will hunt us down and I am pretty sure you know exactly what will happen when they find us.''  
''If they find you.'' Ahsoka had a mischievous glint in her eyes ''Think about it Rey, you will leave the Core Worlds and you will remain hidden until you give birth. As soon as you are able to, you will return with Ren and we will end this madness once and for all. I will distract any unwanted attention from you.''

''We could stick to the original plan though. Using Kylo's insight we can lead the New Republic to Snoke and let them cause as much damage as they can the one to the other. With one side wiped out, it would be much easier for us to plot and eliminate the threat either it being the First Order or the New Republic.'' the way she saw it, this plan was the best they had.

''I know Rey, but you forget one tiny detail.''

Rey focused her attention to her friend ''What detail?''

''You are with child, thus incapable of fighting your way out of this war. This is why they relieved you of your duties and gave them to Korr.''

''Ah don't remind me. I am supposed to meet with her tomorrow at the base, apparently she still has to report to me about the new raid.''

''That's good. We need to be close to her now more than ever.'' 

Deciding to let their conversation aside for the time being, Rey nodded and moved to sit. With her pregnancy proceeding she started having all the blasted symptoms. ''Are you ok Rey?''  
''Yes, I am just a little dizzy.'' she said rubbing her forehead.

''Come on, I will take you to my room to lay down.'' Ahsoka said taking her hand to help her up.

Rey shook her head ''No, it's fine Ahsoka I'll just head home. Kylo gets anxious when I am gone for many hours.'' she said getting up to leave.

''Never in a thousand years would I imagine Kylo Ren being anxious about you being away from him.'' she laughed heartily leading Rey outside. 

''I'll have you know he is very protective of us.'' she was lovingly stroking her belly as she moved to her Royal Starship ''Goodnight Ahsoka.'' she waved at her friend as she ascended at the ramp.

''Night Rey. See you tomorrow.''

Only minutes later, as she walked to the balcony of her house, Rey found herself engulfed in the tightest hug ever ''I missed you.'' he whispered in her ear.

Smiling againsts his shoulder she hugged him back ''I was at Ahsoka's for a few hours, how could you possibly miss me?''

''I was talking to my son scavenger.'' 

''Stop teasing me Ren.'' she said swatting his back lightly.

''How much longer till we will be able to feel him?'' he guided her to the nearest couch and settled in his knees between her open legs.

''It is still too early to feel her Ren.'' she was certain the child was a girl. To hell with him and his mother for believing it was a boy.

Suddenly, a cough broke their moment ''I am sorry for interrupting.'' Rose was smiling coyly at them, her cheeks flushed.

Her unexpected presence caused Kylo Ren to tense and instantly raise to his feet. He was a tall and gangly young man with lean physique, his aura dark and alluring, all of those characteristics allowing him to look intimidating enough to scare little Rose. 

She shrunk in her place averting her shy gaze ''Erm... Hux was asking for you Rey. I thought it would be best if he did not see you here..like this.'' she was struggling to find the right words without sounding weird about it, but she was failing miserably.

''Like what?'' the old Kylo Ren was back full force, the need to always have the high ground overwhelming ruling over the loving thoughts he had mere seconds before for her and their child.

''Ren.'' she warned not liking where this was going.

''I just wanted to warn you, it wouldn't do good to let him find you together.''

''Let him. I am not afraid of him.'' the familiar anger that burned inside him was raging yet again.

''It is not about fearing him Kylo. Think of what he could do if he knew that the child is not his but yours.''

''Don't you get it scavenger? I want the whole Galaxy to know that you and the child you are carrying are mine.'' his eyes had a dangerous glint as if he was on the brink of losing control. Maybe he was and that's what Rey was afraid of. 

''We are Kylo, but now is not the right time for them to learn the truth about the child's parentage. They will not allow me to have it Ren, I've seen how it was with others. They would force me to have an abortion and then they would kill you.'' she saw him flinch at her harsh words but she didn't stop ''Why do you think you are alive now?''

He didn't answer so she continued ''No one from the High Council wanted you alive Kylo. Had it not been for your mother your body would be rotting right now.''

Anger, resentment and hate, all raged inside him and all Rey could do was wish they weren't targeted on her ''Maybe she should have let them kill me.''  
''What?'' she couldn't believe what she heard.

''I know you heard me scavenger. If I was dead, none of this would have happened now. I don't trust you believed they just wanted you to have a child with that wretched spy?''

''Hey, Armitage is more than a spy.'' Rose had finally found her voice, the immediate insult to her love interest igniting the spark in her. 

''Think scavenger, use that bright brain of yours. Yes, your General saved my ass by interfering with the High Council's wishes for my demise but there is something more to it.''

Rey was speechless at his complex thought that had just began unfolding. 

''Leia Organa saved who she thought was her son, but his life was not the only thing she had in mind.'' his lips formed a twisted smile that reminded Rey more and more of the old Kylo Ren. ''Even she couldn't deny the possibilities scavenger. She knew that you and me were meant to clash and eventually become one. The High Council knew too and that's exactly why they allowed for me to live and then come here with you.''

''Leia couldn't have possibly knew I would go to that blasted auction to claim you.'' even the possibility of such a scheme behind her back brought bile up her throat and this time her pregnancy had nothing to do about it.

''You keep forgetting that you are not the only one sensitive with the Force. Leia Organa is very strong with the Force scavenger and can enter your mind without you knowing. Trust me, it runs in the family.'' he finished with a humorless laugh turning his back to her. 

''We can't be sure... she wouldn't do this to me.'' she felt her throat closing, breathing wasn't easy anymore and she had to grasp the railing tightly so as not to faint. Rose was at her side instantly, holding her while she tried to calm her with words Rey couldn't hear.

''They would never force you to kill our child scavenger. They intended for us to happen and they most certainly intended to take this child from you.'' his verbal onslaught never stopped, not even when he saw her condition ''A child born of you and me would be undoubtedly the strongest Jedi the Galaxy would know. And they were aware of it.''

Rey was heaving now, clutching her chest with her trembling hands trying desperately to breath. All she could she was him in front of her, staring back at her, his eyes full of hate. Hate that she was sure was not only for his mother, the High Council and the way they had been manipulated. No, the hate in his dark eyes was certainly for her too.

''Ahh finally, you are back.'' Armitage Hux chose that moment to appear in the balcony, strutting confidently towards them ''Rey what is wrong?'' he said concern lacing his voice and after seeing Kylo Ren nearby, his concern became anger that he redirected to him ''What did you to do to her Ren?''

''Do you want to see what I'll do to you scum?'' came his hateful retort as he lifted his hand and curved his fingers pointing at Hux.

Hux's reaction was immediate as he was lifted off the marble tile clutching his throat. From the choaking sounds he made, Rey understood that Ren had somehow managed to bypass the bindings he wore and use the Force.

''Stop!'' shouted Rose leaving Rey's side to ran towards Kylo Ren, pushing him with all her might ''You are killing him, stop.''

Kylo Ren's death glare sucked something out of Rey. His calm and murderous look, coupled with his menacing posture stopped her aching heart. For a moment she knew that the man before her, the man who for the last month had shown her nothing but affection, was not really capable of love. He thrived in hate, it colored his entire being spreading throughout his system, finally becoming one with him. 

''Rey please, do something.'' Rose's pleas willed her to move forward and with a flick of her hand she pushed Kylo Ren back, sending him to the marble railing. The moment Hux was free from the invisible hold that choked him, he fell to the ground grasping with both of his hands his tender neck. She didn't have the time to respond, nor was she expecting his next move, but Kylo Ren surprised her and raised his hand once more this time aiming her. Startled, she felt her throat constricting, her eyes instantly blurring. It took her more time to come to her senses than she could admit, but she used her other hand to break his chokehold and send him flying sideways.

She couldn't take her eyes from him as she stroked her throat. His dark aura was threatening to taint her the same way he tried to choke Hux and her. So for the first time since they came closer, Rey concentrated on raising her mental shield eager to keep him out of her mind. They wouldn't be able to feel each other this way, but this was exactly what she wanted right now. Kylo Ren was a toxic man and she wasn't willing to let herself being pulled under. Especially not now. Especially since she had done absolutely nothing to be held accountable for his rage.

She knew he felt it the moment she raised her shield, yet he said nothing. His grim expression betrayed nothing. She left the balcony and nearly ran to her room, shutting the door forcefully behind her as she fell on the floor, her cheeks already stained from tears. 

As much as she tried to keep it in, it was too much. The pain coming from within her, rose from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The muffled sobs wrecked her chest and she tried rubbing the spot to ease the pain, all in vain. Finally she let the tears fall from her unblinking eyes to her folded hands in her lap. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the complete silence coming from outside her room. He hadn't come for her and she really couldn't understand why she expected him to do so.

The next morning she woke up feeling unusually cold. Trying to throw the blanket over her exposed body, she became aware that she hadn't slept in her bed. Instead, she had fallen asleep on the floor after crying over that impossible fucker. Raising to her feet, Rey moved to her bathroom turning the faucet over eager to feel hot water run down her aching body. Moments later, after she had discarded her clothes, she entered the shower closing her eyes at the relaxing sensation of the warm water cascading down to her. Her hand raised absent mindedly to stroke her belly and she smiled. Her baby was the only positive outcome from this fucked up situation after all. She would fight tooth and nail to keep her daughter safe, even from her father.

''Rey?'' she heard Rose's voice call her from her room and sighed.

Swiftly drying herself, she returned to her room to meet Rose ''What is it Rose? I have to leave, I am meeting with Korr at the base.''

Rose sifted awkwardly at her feet ''About that, she is here.''

''Korr?'' 

''Yes Rey, she is waiting for you outside.''

Huffing, Rey nodded moving to leave ''Wait Rey.'' Rose took her hand in hers ''Are you ok?''

The look she was giving her, warmed Rey's heart ''I am fine Rose, thank you.''

''Let's talk about it Rey. It is ok not to be fine after this.''

''We don't have time now. We can talk later, but I promise you I am completely fine.''

Lying came easy to her since meeting Kylo Ren, thought Rey disgusted. Entering the large living room she saw Korr standing tall, observing a book that Rey had probably forgotten putting back to its place.

''I thought we were meeting at the base Korr.''

''I am aware. I just couldn't wait any longer to deliver the delightful news.''

''Are you finally leaving the New Republic's army?'' sarcasm was going to be the death of her one day, Rey knew it.

Korr's smile froze for a second before resuming its place in her annoying face ''No Rey, my position in the army is totally secured fear not.''

''Can we get this over with? I don't want to see your face any more.'' Rey could feel him nearby and wanted nothing more than to hide in her room again.

''Gladly.'' Korr exclaimed ''So, as you know the New Republic is getting ready for a new raid, there is no need to spare the details now since your house seems over populated at the moment.'' she said looking around.

''Yes Korr I am briefed about the raid, though I don't understand why we had to meet since you are the one to lead it.''

Korr's face lit up ''Oh so your beloved Leia didn't inform you. I thought since you were so close she would have warned you.''

She got a bad feeling from the fellow Colonel's words, her breath speeding up instantly. ''What are you on about?''

''The High Council decided this raid is of utmost importance to be lead by me, and despite being hard to accept the fact that you are the best we've got, I have to agree with them. So, dear Rey, instead of me it is you that will leave today to lead this new mission against the First Order. It seems the General has heard your pleas after all about not wanting this child and has found a way of helping you get rid of it.'' those last words were whispered to her ear, but caused the biggest wound to her already broken heart.  
Rey couldn't think of anything more vile and despicable than what they had been playing on her behalf. She could hear someone screaming from a far and she lifted her hand to form a shield using the Force in order to keep the raging Kylo Ren away. He could yell all he wanted, right now she didn't have time for him. The same man that tried to murder her last night could not be yelling and crying right now for the imminent loss of his child. 

Because she knew it would come to this. There was absolutely no way she would participate in the raid and be able to come back with the child still in her belly. She wanted to rage for the way the High Council treated her, cause pain to Leia for allowing it and mourn for the child that was still growing inside of her. It was a sick game she never wanted to play, but she was a mere soldier after all.


	14. Chapter 14

She was gone before he had the chance to say anything. And what was he supposed to say after all he had done? Hearing the other Colonel declare the scavenger's departure in the wake of the new raid completely destroyed the frail balance Kylo Ren thought he had created. They could not do this to her. Forcing her to conceive a child and then sending her off to a dead mission that guaranteed the end of her unborn son. They could not do this to her, her General could never do this to her beloved daughter.

To her daughter that she saved form a life of hunger and pain. To the daughter she took by the hand and nurtured, showering her with love and trust. She couldn't send her daughter to a mission that would kill the child still growing in her womb. Leia Organa cared for her adoptive daughter and for sure longed to hold in her arms her grandson.  
Despite the fact that the General never truly loved her. She wasn't capable of loving her own flesh and blood, how was she supposed to have motherly feelings for an orphaned girl? General Leia Organa could do this to her said daughter. Because after all, the scavenger's son was his son too. How could the great General Leia Organa love a child that was created by him? It was uncalled for.

So, sending her off was the only way to ensure the death of the innocent child that was his seed, his flesh and blood. In this sick and twisted world they lived, no one could accuse her of doing such a vile thing. They were fighting a war and sentiments such as saving a fetus had no place to exist. He was not delusional enough to deny that the scavenger was their best fighter. Strong with the Force and perceptive enough, Colonel Rey of Jakku was a shrewd Jedi that could be easily picked for such an important mission.

He was blinded by his own feelings to see this coming and for this he blamed himself. He thought that this time everything would go smoothly for them, that the Force owed it to him to finally find the balance he knew he lacked. What an absolute fool he'd been to believe such a notion after everything. The moment he tried to choke her that fateful day was the time the hourglass turned, every grain of sand signaling their imminent end.

Now the time had come. He was paying for his past mistakes, as fate never left anyone unpunished. He just wished he would be the one being in pain instead of her. Seeing her body going rigid after hearing the news, caused a pain to his chest. She knew nothing could change her fate, their child's fate. He waited for her to rage and fight it but all she did was stare back at the other Colonel and blink. When the other woman left, the scavenger took a few steps back until her back collided to the wall and slid to the floor, hugging her knees as she used her hand to lift a shield that separated them. 

He must had screamed at some point, but he wasn't sure. The sight of the resigned scavenger brought pushed the pain behind and brought the rage forward. What had they done to her? Where was her spite and love for this child? How could she allow them to play with her like that?

The Force shield she had created was lifted a little while later, when it was too late for him. When she was gone.

''This is your fault Ren.''

Pinching his nose he didn't even spare the servant a glance. He had to find a way out of this blasted house and go find her. It didn't matter they were cross these days. They could overcome everything if they stuck together. They weren't a Dyad in the Force for nothing. They were one.

''Fucking look at me when I talk to you.'' her small hand came up to pull him to face her.

''Shut up you stupid woman, I am trying to think.''

''You better be thinking of ways to kill yourself Ren, in fact I think I can help you with that.''

''I said close your stupid mouth servant or else...'' but he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence.

''Or else what? Are you going to choke me with the Force?'' her lifter eyebrow only served to irk him further, so he took a step back.

''I am not going to apologize to you.''

''Well you certainly did not apologized to Rey as well.'' her dedication to her friend would be admired if the time was different, but now he needed to think not answer to her.

''I don't have time for this. Do you have a way to take these off?'' he said to her lifting his wrists enough for her to take the hint.

Her eyes clouded for a minute ''No. ''

''You are lying. I know she trusted you enough to know how these open.'' 

'' You know nothing Ren.'' she said turning to leave, but he was faster as he appeared in front of her in two long strides.

''I am powerful enough to dive into your pathetic little mind and see that you are aware of a way to open them. Don't force me to use painful methods to you in order to take what I want.'' he was standing tall, close to her, close enough to scare her.

''I will not let you cause her any more pain.'' her words cut him deeper than he would ever admit ''Rey will find a way out of this, she always does. Maybe the outcome will not be pleasurable for her but she will be alright.''

''She will lose the child you daft woman.'' he all but screamed in her face, no longer caring for her stupid devotion to her friend ''Why do you think they are sending her away in this mission? They know her child is mine, they know of what he'll become and they are toying with her. Are you that blind to see it?''

''They can't possibly know that you and her...'' she was stuttering now, her face getting paler by the second.

''Everything that has happened so far was their plan. If you thought they were not aware of our situation you are more stupid than I believed. In this twisted world we live the role we occupy is that of the pawn. They are always a step forward, moving the strings to their wishes. Your General, the High Council, Supreme Leader Snoke, they are all the same.''  
Kylo Ren was pacing back and forth as he spoke, his mind running miles ahead trying to come up with a plan to save her. The Force binding cuffs around his wrists allowed him only the minimum use of the Force and he had trained for months in order for this to happen. Leaving the house with these things around his wrists would first guarantee his captivity and then his death and despite how much he knew he deserved to die, his scavenger and their child did not.

''Call the Togrutan.'' this time he looked deep into her eyes, trying hard to imprint in her weak mind the severity of the situation ''Now'' he roared as she remained unmoving.  
She blinked rapidly but in the end she nodded and ran into the scavenger's study. He followed her, hope beginning to swell in his chest. Her Togrutan friend would want to help, yes she would do anything in her to help.

As minutes passed, a droid appeared in the screen and informed them of its masters departure for the upcoming raid of the New Republic ''Master Ahsoka Tano left about an hour ago for the base in the wake of the new raid of our great New Republic. How could I assist you?''

The hope inside him was now raging, creating a fire that was blazing and threatening to burn them all. Letting out a scream, Kylo Ren took the nearest object and forcefully threw it in the droid hologram before leaving the room furiously.

''They can't do this.'' he mumbled to himself as he drove his long finger in his ebony curls again and again. He was pacing now, trying to take deep breaths to soothe the ache in his chest. Dark thoughts of her being captured and tortured before finally leaving her last breath in the hands of the enemy accelerated in his mind tormenting him, leaving him breathing rapidly. His heart was hammering inside his chest, refusing to calm down, refusing to allow him even a moment of peace.

But Kylo Ren did not deserve peace and he knew it. Given the monstrosities he had participated in he knew he did not deserve her and their child. In the back of his mind, behind his darkest thoughts, Kylo Ren had hoped he escaped everything and turn a new page in his destroyed life. He had hoped for a life with his scavenger and his son in a planet far away in the edges of this mad Galaxy where no one knew them, where they were just two people raising their family.

''She will be fine.'' her soft voice did nothing to soothe the hurricane that was raging in his mind ''She always comes back in one piece.''

He felt her raise her hand to touch him but something prevented her from doing so ''It is not the same this time servant.''

''The only thing that makes it different is that now you feel guilty.''

He raised his eyebrows and turned to look at her ''Guilty?''

She smiled, but it was the saddest smile he had ever seen ''Yes. Guilty for trying to kill her that day.''

''I did not try to kill her damn it. I was just...''

''Blind with rage?'' she intervened when he could not find the right word to describe the stupidest thing he had ever done in his pathetic life.

Snorting he continued ''I was not seeing straight, I can admit that. That fucking traitor always had a way of driving me to madness.'' his hand reached for his neck and he absent mindedly grasped it in effort to breath ''I would never kill her, I was just blinded and she was there, she was trying to stop me and I...''

His legs could no longer hold his weight and he felt himself sinking to the marble floor, his hands immediately grasping his locks pulling them as she swore every deity he knew. Suddenly, he felt the tiny woman sink beside him and try to engulf his huge form in an awkward hug ''You care about her.''

''I... I have never felt like this. I have this ache right here'' he said while he showed her the place it hurt most just over his heart '' and I can't breathe. It is like his hands are in my neck again, choking me. Just like I did with her.''

''She knows you care for her Kylo, she just feels betrayed right now. Rey was an orphaned girl fighting day and night to survive in a word where no girl should be by herself. When Leia took her under her wing and cared for her, she began flourishing but never really opened up to anyone. Ahsoka and I are the only ones she can trust even now that Leia betrayed her. She trusted you Kylo Ren, she willingly gave herself to you and put you in her heart despite knowing your background.''

''And I tried to kill her.'' he snorted disrupting her, hating himself more at her words.

''And you had a bad moment she knows does not represent you. Rey knows who you are, where you came from and that you would never kill her. She knows that you loved your child and would never cause him harm.''

''I would never harm him.'' he was adamant about it ''or her. But I am a worthless excuse of a being, I don't deserve her.''

''Let's do this then'' she said untangling herself from him and getting up ''When she comes back you will take her in your arms and apologize in a way only you know.'' she giggled as she winked at him.

''She won't come back. And even if she does, she won't be pregnant any more. Everything is lost.'' he rose to his feet slowly ''They know what they are doing girl, they sent her there to either die or lose the child.''

With that he turned and left, not wanting to be in the same room with anyone at the moment. He always thrived in solitude and detaching himself right now would be the best thing in order to clear his mind and think of something. As days passed with no news about her, he grew more and more irritable. He isolated himself in the training room, trying to avoid a sorrowful looking Hux while he trained relentlessly in an effort to occupy his mind.

He tried meditating, hoping that he could track and connect with her but to no avail. It seemed like a strong wall was built between them, preventing him from reaching to her. It had only been a couple of days after her departure when he felt something in the Force. Gasping audibly he threw the lightsaber he used in training and ran to the front door, a warmness spreading in his hollow chest.

There, in the grand door, stood the General of the New Republic in all her glory staring back at him. He studied her for a moment, the years had taken a toll on her apparently as her once radiant face was now wrinkled. He thought he would feel something for her, especially now after spending so much time with his scavenger, but no. The only feelings he had for the old woman in front of him were loathing and aversion. 

Deciding that remaining in the same room with her would only endanger his stay at this house, Kylo Ren turned to leave, only to be stopped by her soft voice ''Ben.''  
Not even sparing her a glance he replied ''My name is not Ben. I am Kylo Ren General.'' he let the disdain he felt for her run freely in his tone so she could understand how badly he wanted her gone.

''I refuse to call you by this wretched name. Your father and I named you after a great man and I will be damned if I use another name for you my boy.''

He felt her taking steps closer to him and his fists flexed automatically ''Don't come near me.'' 

''I am not afraid of you my son.'' she said never halting her steps ''Please, look at me.''

He felt his hate surface yet again and pulling his lips in a thin line, he turned to finally face her. Face the woman that gave him life, the woman that abandoned him and left him to the hands of another that tried to take his life. ''You should be General. I warn you that I do not treat kindly those who have wronged me.''

''Ben please, you know that I love you and everything I ever did concerning you was for your own good.''

''Ignoring me during my childhood in order to pursue your chosen career and then leaving me with the man who tried to kill me was for my own good? Are you mad?'' he was shouting at her face now, letting all his pent up anger building inside him for years come forward.

''I was not pursuing my career, I was saving the Galaxy from deranged people like your leader and the likes of him.'' the sickening look of love never left her eyes and only served to irk him more as she spoke ''I sent you away to the best Jedi I knew my son, Luke is your uncle and he did not mean to harm you, trust me.''

The moment she lifted her hand to touch him he lost it ''Stay the fuck away from me! You ruined everything. You ruined me, you ruined our lives, you ruined her. You fucking killed her!'' 

Kylo Ren knew his current state. He could feel the tension inside him build and burst as his skin was set to flames. The raw power of the Force in him called to him and sang a song of destruction. Had it not been for the damned bindings in his wrists he would have demolished the entire building. He knew he had no right to have a nice life with the woman that was there for him, with the woman he cared for, but knowing she marched to her death all because of his fucking mother was something else.

''She deserved to live. Our child deserved to live General, and you sent her there to die. For fucks sake, it was your own flesh and blood, you of all people would be able to feel it when you saw her.'' his throat was coarse from all the shouting and he was sure his veins were popping from his neck but he didn't care.

''I knew the child was yours my son even before she came to me.'' a small smile was etched in her face ''I could sense something between you, perhaps even before the two of you.''

''So you decided to end it.'' as he thought again and a again about his scavenger and their child's fate he became more lethal.

''I did not know about her joining the raid.'' she shouted back at him ''Do you think that I would be vile enough to send her off to such a mission in her condition?'' 

Her eyes were trained to his as she waited for his answer ''Yes.''

Uttering his last word, he turned to leave, his encounter with Leia Organa leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. No matter how much she tried to reconnect with him, he just could not feel that wall demolish between them. He had more than twenty years to feel it in his heart that this woman was the one who gave him life.

It was harder, as the days passed, for him to control his wayward feelings. They had yet to hear from the scavenger and despite trying to keep her calm composure, Kylo Ren could see that the servant that was close to his scavenger was worried too. Every time a droid came, they both jolted anxiously until retreating to their respective rooms disappointed.  
His patience was wearing thin and he had began thinking of ways to infiltrate the Jedi temple, when she came. He was in the scavenger's study, tracing his long fingers in her desk wishing she was there glaring at him, when he heard Rose screaming from the living room. He practically raced there, his heart beating wildly in his chest. All thoughts of escaping forgotten, now replaced by thoughts of her walking through the balcony door, her hands covering protectively her protruding belly. Kylo Ren knew he had a huge smile adorning his face and he did not care at all that he was acting like a youngling. His usual stern look, the mask of indifference he always wore long gone.

''I said leave right now.'' Rose's loud voice was a wake up call to his elation.

As he entered the vast living room, he came face to face with an unexpected surprise. Instead of seeing his scavenger, Kylo Ren saw the other Colonel standing straight as if she had a right to be there. His fury grew stronger as memories of her torturing and almost killing his scavenger came to his mind.

''My dear Rose, I have no intention of leaving this time.''

''The scavenger is not here.'' he let every negative feeling he harbored for her lace his voice as he addressed her.

''Oh I know Ren.'' she said smirking before taking a seat to the couch, her hands moving to the cushion in the seat next to her ''In fact, I am here to have a small talk to Hux and then I want to talk to the both of you.'' then turning to Rose she continued ''You, be a darling and go fetch me that traitor.''

''Don't call him that.'' the defending tone in her voice only served to make him tenser than he already was, his own feelings surfacing and threatening to drown him.

''Listen here you little cunt, either you go fetch him right now, or the next thing you know you will find yourself in the Colonies fucking anyone that would give you a loaf of bread.''

Kylo took a step forward ''Watch your mouth you filthy piece of shit. Do not think that I have forgotten the time you entered this house uninvited.'' his tone left no room for her to retort.

Colonel Korr shot him a look full of loathing before turning to Rose yet again ''Just go fetch him.''

Rose left but not before wiping her already red eyes ''From now on many things are going to change in this house Ren, and I expect you behave because I am not like Rey.''

''Obviously.'' his smirk mirrored hers now, after having finally mastered the art of controlling his hate for her.

She huffed but did not retort. She chose to talk when Rose reentered the room with Hux ''Is Rey alright?'' his interest in his scavenger was sickening, and made Kylo want ot strangle him.

''I came here to talk about you Hux, not Rey.'' she said as she straightened her blouse ''So, from now on you are leaving this house and relocating to the barracks for the foreseeable future. The High Council will convene and decide your fate.'' when she finished talking, she waved to the droid next to her.

Hux tried to resist, but he was no match to the machine and was soon dragged outside leaving Rose in tears as she understood the finality of Korr's words. He didn't even have the time to let the happiness warm his pained insides when she talked ''Now that the parasite is gone I have wonderful news to tell you.''

Getting up, Korr moved around the living room looking around until she decided to stop and peer into a sculpture the scavenger had placed in the long table.

''Where is the scavenger?'' it was his time to ask now, his patience wearing thin with each passing second he watched her pace back and forth. He needed answers and it was high time he fucking got them.

Korr turned her eyes down for precisely a second before casting them directly to his own, a look of complacency in them ''Her tracking device had stopped giving signal three days ago. She is dead, and in the wake of such wonderful news I am happy to announce you that according to the protocol since a Colonel is named dead her property goes to her next in rank. This is me obviously. ''

A never ending dark void crawled around him, swirling and growing bigger until it engulfed him in a darkness that made him clutch his chest. It consumed everything in him, leaving him empty inside feeling something he had many years to feel. It was difficult for him to acknowledge it, years of pushing such feelings aside forcing him to make a sudden realisation. Kylo Ren was afraid. He was afraid of his life from now on. She was gone, his scavenger was gone. His pathetic life had no meaning from now on.


	15. Chapter 15

It was becoming easier for her to stand for longer periods of time as the days passed. When she first opened her eyes, Rey thought she had died and had finally become one with the Force. It was significantly more pleasant to think she had perished and joined the honorable Jedi masters she only had heard about than face the ice that threatened to bury her in the unwelcoming Ansett Island. Now, weeks after she was found and rescued, Rey came to appreciate the thick ice that covered her wounds and numbed the searing pain the wound in her abdomen caused.

She was half buried in the now for too long to notice the team of women that found her and took her to their base to care for her. When consciousness returned, Rey found herself in a makeshift cot, practically naked apart from a pair of underwear that covered her intimate parts and a huge patch of bacta covering the majority of her abdomen. Shivering she tried to raise her upper body, but to no avail. Gritting her teeth, she discovered that her hands could not hold her weight and she swore loudly.

Memories of how they were ambushed and later defeated came flooding in, making Rey close her eyes tightly as she fell back to the small cot. They were outnumbered, she was well aware of the fact, but still they wouldn't surrender. It was crystal clear now that the New Republic harbored a traitor, since the First Order knew about the raid and was more than ready to wipe them out. Rey finally understood that they not only had zero chance to find what they were sent there to retrieve, but also they were doomed, their fates predestined even before they took off for the distant Ansett Island.

Now, as she stared at the ocean of Kef Bir in front of her, all Rey could think of was how much her life had changed since she left Jakku. The force of the waves crashing in the cliff she was standing amazed her. The desert she spent the first years of her life scavenging for everything valuable that could give her food had made her crave for something different. Something refreshing and rejuvenating, but she could never imagine an ocean offering the much needed peace inside her. As a child, she always dreamt of forests, the green scenery calming her mind, her fears and desperation as she cried herself to sleep all too willing to forget her empty stomach.

Absentmindedly, her right hand came up to her abdomen and she slowly traced it with her thumb. The bacta patches had healed the wound, though there still was a tiny mark that would forever remain there to remind her the day the blaster hit her, prematurely ending the life inside of her. Felling the familiar sting, Rey closed her eyes tightly unwilling to cry yet again. Strange feelings overcame her, not for the first time, feelings such as grief, emptiness and above all failure and guilt. She tried to allow herself to feel sad but her mind kept taking her to darker places where she took revenge for the loss of her child. She desperately needed to find her balance and that is why she chose to stay there in Kef Bir. Gazing at the angry Kef Sur ocean in front of her, Rey took a deep breath and let all her emotions go while exhaling. 

''You will get over it eventually.'' Rey turned to see the dark woman who was behind her all this time she stared at the ocean battling with her wayward feelings. ''Each and every one of us fight a battle Rey of Jakku. The point is to never give up.''

''I won't Jannah. I think though I need time to process everything.'' she was willing to be left alone at times like these, times that she dedicated in mourning all she lost.  
Feeling rather than hearing the former First Order Stormtrooper approach, Rey turned to face her ''I know I have to get back, and I will right after I collect myself.''

''You know Rey, they told us to fire on civilians. We couldn't do it. We laid our weapons down and fled. Choices Rey, they define us as well as our people. Don't let yours drag you down, because it is not really all about your life we are talking about.'' the knowing look of Jannah made Rey's chest constrict. ''Don't kid yourself with the thought that we don't know who you are, Colonel Rey of the New Republic.''

Tilting her head to the side Rey retorted ''Since you knew from the start who I was, why did you save me? Why didn't you hand me over to the First Order in order to gain their trust again?''

Jannah smiled ''Who said we want to be on their side?'' taking a few steps forward she came to stand right next to Rey by the side of the cliff ''We fled the First Order and trust me when I say, we have no intention of returning. The vile things they forced us do, the things we saw while being their servants, all of them made us leave never to return. But you Rey, you have to get right back up and fight.''

''The thing is, Jannah, that I don't know where back is. I heard you speak about the First Order, but the New Republic is not much better. They justify their actions saying that it is for the greatest good, for the fall of the First Order but allow me to be conflicted about all these.'' taking a deep breath she continued ''They murdered my child. The child they forced me to conceive.''

The darker woman turned hear head facing away from Rey ''Every single one of us are pawns to a chessboard. Our actions, along with our powers define what place we occupy in this big chessboard. Along comes our responsibilities.''

''What are you trying to say?''

''Just that our lives are predestined from the moment we are conceived. You are a powerful Force user Rey and they are lucky to have you on their side, this doesn't mean though that they are smart enough to make good use of you.''

''Jannah..'' Rey began as she felt the tension inside her grow.

''No, listen to me Colonel Rey. You are on the right side of the war. Yes, the New Republic has done many detestable things, but I know you have to trust them. You have to trust Leia.'' Jannah's eyes were lit with a fire that threatened to burn them both. A fire that was mirrored in Rey's eyes when she first joined the New Republic. ''Not everything is as it seems.'' her last words seemed awfully familiar to Rey, but she could not remember who had said them first.

''They killed my child.'' ever the stubborn woman, Rey was not going to back down easily.

''The First Order killed your child.''

''The First Order did not sent me on Ansett Island Jannah. General Leia Organa did, and she damn well knew I was pregnant.''

Jannah smiled but did not answer. Instead, she turned to leave only to be stopped by Rey's stern voice ''Do you think I fit here? Do you think I could stay here and become one of you?''

''No. No matter how bad I want to tell you to stay, your destiny is not with us Colonel Rey. Our paths will cross again, but not now. Go back to your people, and I promise everything will make sense soon.'' she said leaving Rey alone.

Frustrated and angry beyond logic, Rey yelled at the woman's retreating figure ''I define my destiny! I make my own choices.''

Huffing she looked up at the sky cursing every deity she knew. Within minutes, rain started falling from the sky, heavy droplets caressing Rey's red cheeks. Each droplet kissed her skin, mingling with tears she didn't knew were falling from her eyes. The angry waves that crushed at the cliff combined with the torrential rain, all brought Rey in a point of no return. Instead of calming her sour demeanor, they pushed her over the edge and she moved forward where the cliff ended. Then, without even understanding what she was doing, she jumped. 

As soon as her body touched the cold water, she let herself relax to the point she was floating wherever the current took her. It was so peaceful and serene, the ice cold water that engulfed her and numbed her tormented soul. Suddenly she had a fleeting thought, one that only added to her anguish. What if his Force binding cuffs were not able to keep their bond closed and he could feel her nearing the end? She was certain someone else must have taken her place in the house, Colonel Korr for sure, thus taking whatever Rey owned. Kylo Ren would never bow to some other woman forcing her way to the house. She really hoped he could not feel her dying. With that wish in mind, Rey closed her eyes and let the force of the waves drag her further down the ocean floor.

Without warning, she felt someone pulling her arm violently. Having no power to fight back, Rey let the one pulling her arm drag her to the surface. Once she felt the cool air of Kef Bir, she opened her eyes taking deep gulps of breath.

''Are you out of your freaking mind?'' Ahsoka was staring at her, fury written crystal clear in her blue orbs. At Rey's lack of answer, Ahsoka shook her head and proceeded to swim away from her to the edgy rocks of the shore.

''Ahsoka.'' when her friend did not answer, Rey swam to her ''Ahsoka wait.''

The Togrutan woman was the first to get out of the water, without even sparing Rey a glance.

''I said wait.'' Rey shouted loud enough to be heard over the torrential rain as soon as she got out of the ocean.

''What for?'' yelled the obviously furious woman ''It is not as if you will stay and listen to what I will say to you.'' Ahsoka was now pacing up and down the wet rocks, a look of rage in her passionate eyes.

''Ahsoka I wasn't going to...''

''What the fuck were you thinking Rey? Did you honestly believe that dying would solve your problems? Well let me tell you something my dear friend, sitting the fuck down and thinking about solutions will help you move forward, not throwing yourself off that fucking cliff.''

''Yes, because sitting down and talking will bring my child back.'' shouted Rey back, desperate to finally breath. ''Because talking with anyone about every kriffing thing that went wrong in my pathetic excuse of a life will stop this fucking war and let me be free.'' by the time she stopped talking, she was sobbing, her tears mingling with the raindrops that were rapidly falling on her face. ''I want to be free Ahsoka. Free to live my life as I want it. All these years I've been following orders. In Jakku I did as Unkar Plutt asked in order to survive. Later, when I joined the New Republic, I followed the General's orders thus participating in a war I never wanted a part in.'' she was heaving now, clutching her chest desperate for all these to end. Desperate for salvation to come.

Slowly taking a few steps towards Ahsoka, Rey continued ''So please tell me my friend, how does discussing all those things is going to help me?''

Ahsoka pondered Rey's words for a moment before replying ''By discussing them with the right person of course.'' her lips turning upwards in a devious smirk ''And that would be me.''

It was hours later when both women entered the wreckage the former Stormtroopers used as their lodging. It seemed that both women needed to vent their anger and frustration before going back and begin planning. As they walked through the complex corridors of the former Death Star II, Rey couldn't help but cringe. The place, despite all the modifications Company 77 did, still reeked of negative energy.

''Took you long enough to come back.'' Jannah suddenly appeared in front of them smiling ''I sincerely hope your time out there helped you remember who you are.''  
''I never forgot who I was Jannah, all I needed was a push.'' Rey smiled softly, turning to look at Ahsoka.

The Togrutan scrunched her nose '' Can we please stop talking about pushing and move along to planning about our return?'' patience was not a great trait of her after all.

''So you will leave after all. I believe it is for the best.'' the warrior lead them to something that resembled a conference room and sat down motioning for them to do the same.

''We can't stay on Kef Bir forever Jannah.'' Rey had finally understood that her role in this war had nothing to do with taking orders, it was always about balance and now she knew that she couldn't find it hiding away in a moon planet.

''Understandable. We chose to desert the First Order and reside here, live our days peacefully and thrive without having anyone ordering us around, but we are not Jedi.''

Taking a seat opposite of her, Rey chose her next words carefully ''It is really admirable what you and the other warriors did here Jannah, but it is time for us to go back.''

She felt Ahsoka stand behind her before placing her hand on her shoulder ''We would like to thank you for looking after us as well as for your hospitality.''.

Jannah smirked ''Of course. So my warriors managed to salvage an Χ- Wing starfighter, you are free to use it for your cause. I will lead you to it.'' 

Rey along with Ahsoka followed Jannah downstairs to see whether the starfighter was ready to flight or not. On their way there she felt it again. It was practically nothing, just a small flutter in her chest that was barely noticeable. She knew it came from his end of their bond, it was as if he was trying really hard to locate her. And he probably did just that, but Rey could not afford to give in and open the bond to him, reveal she was alive and planning to come back to him. Because she was not going to pretend that he was a reason she was going back. Ending this blasted war was her utmost goal so she could move on with her life alone without a master, but reuniting with Kylo Ren made her feel all kinds of dizzy. 

His hands tracing patterns on her skin, his talented tongue working wonders on her... ''Rey, Rey are you with us?'' Ahsoka's irritated voice woke her from her delightful daydream.  
''Yes, of course.'' with a quick look around her, Rey understood that while she was thinking back to the sinful nights she spent with Kylo Ren, they had reached the shed where the warriors kept the X-Wing. Walking around it she inspected it for any defects that would not allow their journey ''I think it's in good shape, but I will take a look at the cockpit.'' then without waiting for approval she walked inside.

''It is one of the new T-65C-A2 we purchased from Incom Corporation a few months ago. It should do.'' Ahsoka was now inspecting the control panel, noticeably pleased by the starfighter's condition.

''Great, let's thank Jannah and be on our way.''

The former Stormtrooper was waiting for them as they exited the starfighter ''So, everything all right?''

''Yes. Jannah we would like to thank you for giving us the T-65C-A2. I am certain our roads will cross again sometime in the near future. The First Order had a reason for coming here after all, they were after something.''

''Does this mean they will come back?'' all this time Rey was stranded in Kef Bir she had never seen the fierce warrior express worry.

''Most certainly, that's why I said we will see each other again. If there is something they want here, then the New Republic will want it too.''

''We will be ready then.'' 

Rey and Ahsoka went on their way after that, willing to return to Coruscant each of them for a different reason. Setting the coordinates, Rey reclined in her seat and closed her eyes. She knew she was in no state to meditate, the pain of bringing her darkest memories forward would be too much right now, so she settled for a nap until they had to land and face the world.

His hands were caressing her cheek while his mouth was occupied in her neck, kissing and biting in a slow tempo that had her moaning. It was pure torture, his passionate touch was intoxicating, just by touching her, Kylo Ren had her writhing with want. ''Found you.'' she thought she heard him whisper as his plump lips kissed her ear all the while one of his large hands gripped her neck rather tightly. Then his hand moves to the back of her neck pulling her to him as his lips attacked hers. It always amazed her how their bodies fit together as if they were made for this dance, and maybe they were made just for this. They were one after all, two pieces that when united made the perfect one being.   
It was over before it had even began the moment Rey felt Ahsoka shake her shoulder rather harshly. ''What is wrong with you today?''

Rey stood straighter and adjusted her seating belt ''Absolutely nothing Ahsoka, I am perfectly fine.''

''Yeah, right.'' her friend huffed and turned back to her seat ''Since when we took off you are distracted.''

''I was just taking a nap. We both know what I am going to face once we are back for good.''

''Hmm.. you were just taking a nap. Your cheeks are flushed and you were moaning Rey.'' Ahsoka was clearly having fun as she began laughing after her comment.

''Shut up! I was not moaning.'' she could feel her cheeks heating more and more with her friend's words ''In case you have forgotten I am still injured. There was so much the bacta could do to my abdomen.'' 

''And where exactly did Kylo Ren fit in your moans of pain?''

''What?'' had she been that vocal?

''Admit it Rey, you where thinking of him.'' Ahsoka was looking into her eyes, willing her to finally say what her mind and body expressed but her mouth denied.

Huffing she relented ''Fine. I like him ok? It was never my intention to fall for him but I never really stood a chance.'' taking a deep breath she continued ''We are one Ahsoka. We are one in the Force, a Dyad that cannot be broken and you know what is more? I don't even want to break this sacred bond. No matter what he did, no matter how despicable his actions were, I truly believe he can be redeemed because his heart is not entirely swallowed in darkness.''

''You can't really believe it Rey. That man is a monster.''

''He is. He was. But I can see right through him Ahsoka. Ben Solo is still alive inside him, fighting to dominate.'' she wiped a stray tear that had fallen to her cheeks ''I believe in him. All he needs is to find his balance, and I will help him find it.''

Ahsoka nodded ''Then I will do everything in my power to help you, help him.''

At those words, Rey shot up from her seat and hugged her friend tightly feeling liberated at last. Not many hours later, as the starfighter entered Coruscant's atmosphere and set course for Rey's house, she felt her heartbeat accelerate. She only had a hunch of what she was going to face there, there was nothing certain, nothing could guarantee that he was going to be there. Everything she owned was now in Korr's hands, Rey was not naive enough to be oblivious to this fact. The question was what did Korr did with Kylo Ren.

The answer to her question came the moment the starfighter approached the landing strip and the strong voice of a droid echoed in the cockpit as it encouraged them to change course. Korr was definitely trying very hard to keep everyone away and Rey knew why. She had kept Kylo Ren with her. Jealousy seeped through her and this time she let it fuel her anger, guiding her to her next step.

Avoiding the droids warnings, Rey let Ahsoka land the starfighter while she locked her eyes to the woman who was already waiting for her there, her hands crossed in front of her chest. She let the Force engulf her, swallow her whole and the moment she got off the ramp and came face to face with the other Colonel she entered her unguarded mind. There Rey found everything she needed to know. Everything that had befallen to her all those months were her doing. She knew of course about the assault in her house, but the plot to plant Hux in her bed with the purpose of breeding her, as well as her participation in this last raid was all hers. It was the first and the last time Rey would underestimate the enemy, that much was sure now.


End file.
